Arsenic et Dentelle Fine
by Aloha Mahalo
Summary: A Poudlard, dans les années 70, il y a les Serpentard, les dents longues et les jupes courtes. Il y a les Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs, Sirius Black. La neige sur les bords du Lac, la pluie contre la verrière de la tour d'Astronomie. Il y a des secrets bien gardés et des amourettes de passage. Il y a l'orage qui gronde, qui remonte des Cachots. Mais il y a surtout Sirius Black.
1. 1

« Hé, Sati, Sati ! »

Sati Zabini, assise à l'autre bout de la table, jeta un œil inquiet à Slughorn, occupé à corriger des copies à son bureau, à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant de se tourner vers sa camarade.

« Quoi ? »

Héméra n'eut pas le temps de répondre ; l'horloge, au fond de la salle, sonna six coups avant de se mettre à vociférer, d'une voix mécanique :

« Rangée quatre, rangée quatre ! Deux élèves en train de discuter ! Rangée quatre, rangée quatre ! »

Le gong retentit à une cadence irrégulière, les aiguilles pointèrent Sati et Héméra, alors que la voix métallique piallait toujours : _Rangée quatre ! Rangée quatre !_ Slughorn se leva, les yeux rivés sur la rangée quatre, les mains croisés dans le dos, les boutons de sa chemise poussés dans leurs derniers retranchement par son ventre bedonnant.

« Mesdemoiselles Vanity et Zabini, vous êtes priés de cesser immédiatement toute communication ou vous me verriez dans l'obligation de vous attribuer à chacune un T. Croyez bien que j'en serais profondément navré, mais ainsi va le monde cruel des examens de Potions. »

Personne ne crut, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'il en serait navré d'une quelconque manière. Rien qu'à voir son sourire faussement compatissant, et le plus candide des Serpentard se serait rendu à l'évidence : rien de tel que l'attribution d'une mauvaise note à un élève aléatoire pour égayer la journée de Slughorn. Héméra crut bon de hocher la tête d'un air de chien battu avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur sa copie. Son petit cinéma dura, en tout et pour tout, trois minutes et quarante-deux secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

« Sati ! »

Sati poussa un long soupir avant de souffler, en coin, les yeux rivés sur sa copie :

« Emma, t'as pas entendu Slughorn ? Tu veux vraiment qu'il nous colle un T ? »

« Ecoute, de toute façon, je vais me taper un T si tu m'aides pas, donc je tente le tout pour le tout. C'est quoi, la réponse à la question huit ? Les ingrédients de la Potion de Sommeil-Heureux ? »

« Mais j'en sais rien, moi. »

« Taisez-vous, bon sang, j'arrive pas à me concentrer. Et l'horloge va vous repérer », les menaça Dolly Greengrass, flanquée entre les deux, tentant en vain d'ignorer leurs murmures depuis cinq minutes.

« Mais je m'en fous, si elle m'aide pas, je vais avoir un T. »

« Mais puisque je te dis que j'en sais rien ! J'y suis même pas encore, à la question huit ! »

« C'est vrai, ça, pourquoi tu demandes de l'aide à Sati ? »

« Parce que je sais très bien que tu voudras pas m'aider, toi. »

« Bien vu. Mais laisse Sati tranquille et débrouille-toi toute seule. »

Héméra poussa un long soupir dramatique, avant de retourner à sa copie d'examen. _Potion de Sommeil-Heureux, Potion de Sommeil-Heureux_... Elle avait vu ça quelque part, la veille. Ah oui, dans les notes de Dolly qu'elle avait vaguement parcourues avant que Rabastan ne lui propose une partie de bataille explosive. Elle essaya de se concentrer, les yeux fermés, tentant de se souvenir de l'écriture en pattes de mouche de Dolly, de la cinquantaine de page consacrée aux ingrédients de Potions. Quelque chose avec un S ? Du soufre ? Du salpètre ? Non, rien à faire, sa mémoire était brouillée, son cerveau calciné.

« Dolly, tu veux pas m'aider ? Juste pour la huit... »

La main d'Alecto, à la rangée devant, se leva droite vers le ciel.

« Excusez-moi, Professeur Slughorn, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, il me semble que mes camarades parlent, derrière moi. »

« Et merde... », soufflèrent en choeur Héméra et Dolly.

L'horloge s'excita, se relançant dans une clameur à deux mille décibels : _Rangée quatre ! Rangée quatre ! Communication dans la rangée quatre ! Rangée quatre, rangée quatre !_

« Bien, bien, bien », commença Slughorn en levant la voix pour couvrir les cris hystériques de l'horloge. « Je vais devoir sévir. Ce sera donc un T pour Mesdemoiselles Vanity et Zabini. »

« Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! », s'offusqua Sati, les yeux grands ouverts d'indignation, la lèvre tremblante.

 _Rangée quatre, rangée quatre !_ , continuait de hurler à tue-tête l'horloge.

Héméra entendit vaguement le ricanement moqueur de Rabastan et d'Evan Rosier, à sa gauche, les protestations confuses de Sati, à sa droite, le _ksh ksh ksh_ de la plume de Dolly sur sa copie qui continuait son examen comme si de rien n'était, le rire mesquin d'Alecto, devant elle, et les piaillements de l'horloge, aigus comme les pépiements d'une poule à qui on aurait injecté une dose de Potion d'Hystérie, le tout se mêlant dans une cacophonie infernale.

Elle se leva, attrapa son sac, réunit les six feuillets constituant leur examen théorique de Potions et se planta devant le bureau de Slughorn.

« Je vous rends ma copie. Vous pouvez me mettre un T, mais s'il vous plaît, laissez Sati finir son examen, elle n'y est pour rien. »

« Voyez-vous ça. Vous parliez toute seule, j'imagine ? »

Héméra fut prise de court, elle composa une expression navrée – à peu près aussi convaincante que celle de Slughorn quand il distribue les mauvaises notes – et hocha gravement la tête.

« Exactement. Je m'auto-encourage. Du genre, _allez, Emma, tu peux le faire_. Ou, _question huit, Héméra, question huit... plus que vingt-deux questions ! Non, Héméra, ne te laisse pas abattre, tu peux réussir, non, ne pleure pas, ne pense pas au fait que tes parents vont t'enfermer dans un placard sans nourriture ni eau si tu n'obtiens pas une bonne note en Potions, et peut-être même que tu vas rater ta vie et que tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que d'épouser un vieux millionnaire pour subvenir à tes besoins parce que tu auras eu un T à ce fameux examen de Potions et que tu seras allée traîner Allées des Embrumes pour noyer ta peine en_... »

« Oui, oui, j'ai compris l'idée, Mademoiselle Vanity », l'interrompit Slughorn. « Rendez-moi cette copie et sortez immédiatement de ma classe. »

Après un pouce levé adressé à Dolly et Sati, qui roulèrent des yeux de concert, Héméra s'exécuta et quitta la salle pour rejoindre sa Salle Commune. Elle se laissa tomber dans une méridienne de velours vert, accolée à la statue de Salazar Serpentard.

Devant les fenêtres rondes, coulantes de reflets bleutés, donnant sur les profondeurs du Lac, trois élèves de cinquième année s'entraînaient à métamorphoser une boîte d'allumettes en verre à pied. Sur un des canapés, près de la cheminée, Rodolphus Lestrange recyclait le même éternel barratin à trois jolies vert-et-argent, qui buvaient ses paroles, les yeux ronds d'admiration. Le même discours depuis cinq ans, depuis, précisément, le jour où, au milieu de la Grande Salle, Bellatrix Black avait ri aux éclats alors qu'il lui avait confessé ses sentiments. Héméra était en première année, assise derrière sa tarte au potiron, assistant au spectacle d'un Rodolphus, le cœur brisé, des larmes plein les yeux, s'enfuyant de la Grande Salle à toute jambe. Il avait bien changé, depuis, et il draguait tout ce qui bougeait en leur resservant le même discours bien rodé sur ses exploits exceptionnels _._ Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Héméra n'y avait jamais prêté assez d'attention pour pouvoir se souvenir avec précision de ses élucubrations.

Tête renversée, jambes étendues sur la méridienne, elle ne l'écoutait pas plus aujourd'hui : toute son attention était focalisée sur Augustus Rookwood, affairé à son laboratoire de botanique – camouflé dans une armoire au fond de la Salle Commune, en cas de visite intempestive de Professeurs. Des décoctions fumantes, des pousses d'herbe-aux-fées, des racines d'asphodèles en vrac, des éprouvettes colorées et des cocktails translucides de liquides clandestins. La panoplie complète du parfait petit alchimiste. C'était à lui qu'ils devaient leurs remontants de soirées. Accessoirement, Héméra lui devait aussi son premier chagrin d'amour. Passe ô combien mémorable qui lui coûta un mois de pleurs continus devant une photo d'elle et Dolly à Pré-Au-Lard sur laquelle l'épaule d'Augustus apparaissait en arrière plan. C'était en troisième année. Depuis, elle avait eu le temps de se consoler.

« T'as besoin d'un coup de main, Augustus ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, sceptique.

« Rassure-moi, Emma, t'es pas en train de me proposer ton aide, là ? »

La tête toujours à l'envers, elle sourit.

« Si. »

« Si j'ai envie de foirer mes liqueurs, je te ferais signe, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Elle lui sourit de nouveau et détourna le regard, passant en revue chaque détail qui aurait pu la distraire de l'ennui qui la gagnait peu à peu. Rodolphus en train de courtiser. _Non, vraiment, il doit y avoir plus intéressant que ça._ Un deuxième année en train d'essayer de réparer sa montre-à-rappel, qui lâchait, toutes les cinq minutes, des détonations à lui brûler le bout des doigts. _Bof._ Les rires s'échappant d'un dortoir. _Pas convaincue_. Les deux élèves qui en venaient aux mains pour une affaire d'examen trafiqué. _Hmm, non._ Faute de mieux, elle concentra son attention sur les tableaux accrochés au-dessus de l'entrée du cachot. Sir Vandersen, en armure sur son cheval, se disputant avec la Muse grecque du tableau d'à côté. Quelque chose à propos de vertu et d'abstinence.

Une journée comme les autres à Serpentard, en somme.

 **X**

« Sati, y a un truc bizarre qui te suit. »

Sati se retourna, alarmée, avant de voir une cocotte en papier voletant dans son sillage. Elle s'arrêta et tendit la main. L'oiseau se posa au creux de sa paume, se déplia, laissant échapper une voix qui chanta d'un air faux : _Satiiiii, j'aimerais te faire grimper aux rideaux toutes les nuits, Satiiii, voudrais-tu partager mon lit ? Satiiiii, dis-moi oui, Satiiiii, je vais..._

Elle froissa le papier et le fourra dans sa poche, rouge de honte, avant d'avoir pu entendre la suite. Toute la Grande Salle ayant assisté à la scène, une chorale de cris, de sifflements et d'applaudissements retentit, embarrassant un peu plus la Serpentard.

« Non mais vraiment, ils savent plus quoi inventer, ces débiles », compatit Dolly en lui tapotant le dos.

« Tu sais... », commença Héméra d'un ton docte en s'asseyant à la table des Serpentard, un plat d'œufs brouillés déjà entre les mains. « Ce qui les rend fou, outre tes yeux noirs à faire fondre l'Alaska, tes jambes infinies, et ta peau mate aux effluves exotiques, c'est que tu n'aies encore couché avec personne. Je suis sûre que si tu sautais le pas, ils te lâcheraient. »

Dolly lui jeta un regard outré.

« Non mais prostitue-la, tant que t'y es. »

« Ok, je me suis mal exprimée. Tout ce que je dis, moi, c'est que tu devrais pas attendre la personne parfaite, Sati. On s'en fout, franchement, la première fois c'est toujours de la merde. »

« Pas faux », acquiesça Dolly. « De toute façon, les relations humaines c'est une perte de temps monumentale. »

Sati reposa sa fourchette de purée de carotte, un soupir au bord des lèvres.

« Fantastique. Donc si je vous écoute, je devrais m'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu et ensuite adopter vingt-cinq chats pour finir ma vie seule et désespérée dans une hutte au fond de la forêt. »

« Exactement », acquiesça Dolly.

« Tout à fait », ponctua Héméra.

« Vous me désespérez », marmonna-t-elle en ignorant les sourires hilares de ses deux amies.

Au moment où elle attrapa le plat de soupe, une rose se matérialisa à l'intérieur, et les vermicelles se réunirent d'eux-même pour former les lettres SATI, déclenchant un fou-rire à Dolly et Héméra. A l'autre bout de la table des Serpentard, Mulciber adressa un clin d'œil explicite à Sati qui se contenta de l'ignorer en repoussant la marmite de soupe.

« Je te jure, il y'en a, c'est quand même de grands tarés », se moqua Héméra entre deux éclats de rire. « J'ai jamais vu ça... Une déclaration d'amour dans un bol de soupe, non mais sans déconner ! »

« Tiens, en parlant de tarés, regarde qui vient d'entrer, Emma », murmura Dolly en pointant quelque chose dans son dos.

Héméra se tourna aussitôt vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, le cœur battant. Les Maraudeurs. Evidemment. Les quatre inséparables. James et ses cheveux en bataille, les mains flanquées dans les poches avec nonchalance. Remus et son calme olympien, les yeux soulignés de cernes. Peter et son regard toujours anxieux détaillant la pièce avec une fébrilité palpable. Et Sirius Black. Sirius Black. Son sourire savamment goguenard, ses cheveux savamment décoiffés, sa chemise savamment froissée, comme s'il revenait d'un petit footing dans la Forêt Interdite. En quatre mots comme en mille : le savoureux Sirius Black.

Les Gryffondor rejoignirent leur table, s'assirent en parlant fort et en riant aux éclats. Ils agissaient toujours comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, ignorant les regards envieux que leur jetait la moitié de la salle. Aussitôt, Héméra bondit de son banc.

« Et c'est toi que je visais, Emma, quand je parlais de tarés ! », s'écria Dolly alors qu'Héméra se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondor à grandes enjambées.

Elle ignora les regards proprement scandalisés des Gryffondor et se fit une place en poussant un troisième année qui protesta mais finit par se lever pour partir quand il constata qu'Héméra n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Elle eut tout juste le temps de saisir le roulement d'yeux de Sirius avant de lui adresser un sourire extatique digne d'une folle en plein trip sous poudre de Belladonne.

« Salut, Sirius ! Tu vas bien ? »

Il se contenta de l'ignorer en se rabattant sur sa platrée de pâtes. Remus lui adressa un sourire compréhensif... qui tirait quand même un peu sur la pitié, alors que Peter faisait mine d'être absorbé par la contemplation de sa tarte à la mélasse. On a vu mieux, comme excuse.

« Et sinon, t'as une cavalière pour le Bal de Noël ? », enchaîna Héméra.

Nouveau silence. Qui dura plus longtemps que ne devrait durer n'importe quel silence gênant. Héméra feignit de ne pas sentir l'ambiance pesante qu'elle imposait à la table des Gryffondor. Parce que oui, la plupart des rouge et or la dévisageait maintenant avec un mélange de haine et de mépris. C'est tout juste s'ils ne lui balançaient pas leurs quignons de pain à la figure. Elle avait l'habitude, de toute façon. Quand on passait les trois quart de sa journée affublée d'un uniforme vert et argent, on recevait rarement un accueil chaleureux chez les Gryffondor.

C'est James qui se décida à mettre fin au silence. Il se tourna vers Sirius, l'air las :

« Bon, tu vas te décider à lui répondre ? Parce que tu sais très bien qu'elle va passer la journée ici, si tu le fais pas. »

« Ah oui oui oui, c'était à peu près ce que j'avais en tête », confirma Héméra en hochant excessivement la tête.

Sirius poussa un soupir qui en disait long sur ses envies de meurtre.

« Non, je n'ai pas de cavalière. Mais honnêtement, je préférerais m'ouvrir le ventre en deux et bouffer mes propres entrailles plutôt qu'aller au bal avec toi, Vanity. »

« Graphique », commenta-t-elle avec un sourire. « Bon, ben je sens que c'est pas le jour où tu comptes me déclarer ta flamme donc on en reparle demain ! »

Elle quitta la table avec un petit signe de main qui arracha un ricanement à Potter et un franc roulement d'yeux à Sirius. Regagnant sa table, elle se fit accueillir par les applaudissements de Dolly et Rabastan, assis côte à côte, et le soupir désespéré de Sati.

« On note un progrès, Vanity », l'encouragea Rabastan. « Il n'a pas essayé de t'ébouillanter avec sa soupe, cette fois. »

« Ni de te balancer un sortilège de Chauve-Furie », enchérit Dolly.

Instinctivement, Héméra passa une main dans ses cheveux en se remémorant le jour glorieux où une dizaine de Chauve-Furies l'avaient poursuivie dans les couloirs du château parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur d'essayer d'embrasser Sirius sous une branche de gui. Après ça, elle avait dû utiliser quatre sortilèges de Cheveux-Dociles pour réussir à dompter sa tignasse chahutée par les Chauve-Furies.

« Franchement, c'est du grand art », intervint Rookwood en s'asseyant en face d'elle. « Continue comme ça et d'ici six ans, peut-être qu'il acceptera de te parler sans t'insulter. »

« Je sens comme un vent de jalousie, Augustus. Ça c'est parce que t'aimerais bien me récupérer, hein ? »

Il éclata d'un rire si franc qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement vexée. Bon, elle l'avait cherché, mais tout de même... les bonnes manières se perdent.

« Ah non, je ne pense pas, non. Ça me rappelle juste que j'ai bien fait de te larguer, tiens. »

Rabastan émit un sifflement pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu auquel Héméra répondit d'un juron bien senti.

« Allez, sois gentil, Rookwood, excuse-toi et fais-lui un bisou », le sermonna Dolly.

Tout ce qu'obtint Héméra se résuma à un ébouriffement de cheveux en règle et un baiser bâclé sur le front. Elle protesta, repoussa son assiette et se leva d'un bond, coiffée aussi proprement qu'après une attaque intempestive de Chauve-Furies.

« C'est parce que vous comprenez rien à l'amour », argua Héméra avec philosophie. « Sirius est dingue de moi, c'est juste qu'il a peur que je lui brise le cœur. »

Sur ce beau discours qui ne convainquit personne, elle tourna les talons et quitta la Grande Salle.

 **X**

Allongée sur son lit, feuilletant l'Histoire du Quidditch, Héméra potassait ses stratégies sportives en vue du match contre les Serdaigle. Installée au bureau, flanqué dans un coin du dortoir, Dolly révisait sa Botanique. Une dizaine de Parchemin-Parleur, fixés au mur, répétaient à tour de rôle leur contenu. _Bulbe de Terradine-Bleue. A planter au printemps. Premier quartier de lune. Fertilisation : purin d'amanite tricolore._ Héméra avait du mal à se concentrer avec la voix criarde des Parchemins-Parleurs qui lui embrouillaient les idées tout en lui rappelant cruellement qu'elle avait un examen de Botanique le lendemain et qu'elle savait à peine orthographier Botanique. _Pousse de Pieds-de-Bison. Automne à hiver. Climat tempéré. Si ingéré : hallucinations chroniques. Remède : chrysalide de Nolidea_.

Sortie de nulle part, Sati se laissa tomber avec grâce sur le lit, à côté d'Héméra.

« Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'obstines comme ça avec Sirius. »

Héméra lui jeta un regard surpris avant de refermer son livre. De toute façon, elle était sur le point de relire la même ligne pour la sixième fois.

« Est-ce que je suis amnésique ? Est-ce qu'on était en pleine discussion ? »

« Non. »

 _«_ Ah, d'accord. C'est juste ton entrée en matière qui est déstabilisante, en fait. »

 _Graines de Boréales. Température : -12°C à -70°C. Pleine lune. Pas d'arrosage. Fleur de prédilection pour la reproduction des Papillons Glaciaires. Papillons Glaciaires. Papillons Glaciaires. Papillons Glaciaires._ _Papillons Glaciaires. Papillons Glaciaires..._

« Merde, j'en étais sûre », pesta Dolly en décrochant le Parchemin-Parleur du mur. « C'est parce que je l'ai acheté d'occasion à une Serdaigle. Evidemment, y'a un grain dans le parchemin. J'aurais dû m'en douter, tous des fourbes, ces Serdaigles, hein. Et après on nous repproche à nous d'être des escrocs, la blague... »

 _Papillons Glaciaires. Papillons Glaciaires. Papillons Glaciaires..._

« Dolly ! Tu fais taire ce parchemin de merde où je le déchire ! »

« Ohlala, c'est parler de Sirius qui te met sur les nerfs comme ça ? », soupira-t-elle en se débarrassant du Parchemin-Parleur non-fonctionnel d'un coup d'Incendio.

Elle décrocha un à un les parchemins du mur, les roula pour les mettre en sourdine et vint s'asseoir au bout du lit.

« Pas du tout », protesta Héméra.

« Non mais sincèrement, je comprends pas. Pourquoi tu insistes avec Sirius ? Pourquoi tu tentes pas ta chance avec Regulus, par exemple ? Lui, au moins, il te déteste pas... Et c'est un Black, donc bon, faute de mieux, t'auras un petit bout de son ADN... », reprit Sati.

« Non mais je rêve, propose-moi de me taper Bellatrix, tant qu'on y est. Et puis franchement, Regulus fait tout le temps la gueule... »

« Ah oui, parce que c'est vrai que Sirius, lui, il respire la joie de vivre en ta compagnie », fit remarquer Dolly en nattant ses cheveux blonds.

« Ou alors Augustus. Augustus il t'aime bien. »

« Oui, ben on a vu ce que ça donnait, une relation avec Augustus. »

« Par pitié, non, pas Augustus. Sati, t'as vraiment envie de te retaper trois mois de pleurs et de _est-ce qu'il me regarde ? Est-ce qu'il me regarde ? Et là, maintenant, il me regarde ?_ »

« Exagère pas non plus. J'étais pas pathétique à ce point, hein ? Sati ? »

Sati lui offrit une moue contrite qui vint corroborer la version de Dolly. Dans un long soupir, Héméra se laissa retomber sur le dos, les yeux fermés.

« C'est bon ? Vous comptez passer la soirée à disserter sur ma vie sentimentale chaotique ou vous me réservez d'autres activités aussi excitantes ? »

Pour toute excuse, Sati l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de se relever.

« Désolée de vous fausser compagnie mais j'ai mon cours d'Arithmancie, les filles. »

D'un même regard, Dolly et Héméra consultèrent l'horloge suspendue au-dessus de la fenêtre.

« A dix-neuf heures ? »

« Oui, le cours a été décalé. Apparemment, notre salle a été réquisitionnée par l'option d'Introduction à la Langue Selkie. »

« Quoi ? Mais qui a pris cette option ? Ils doivent être dix à tout casser dans tout le château. »

« Oui, ben nous on est six. Donc ils nous ont pris notre salle et maintenant, j'ai cours à dix-neuf heures trente, deux fois par semaine. Génial. »

Avec une démotivation clairement exprimée par ses soupirs et ses bougonnements, Sati revêtit son uniforme et quitta le dortoir. Héméra attendit d'entendre le passage de la Salle Commune se refermer avant de se tourner vers Dolly, un sourire équivoque aux lèvres.

« Il faut qu'on la case. »

Dolly se leva, les mains au ciel.

« Compte pas sur moi pour marcher dans tes plans foireux, Vanity. »

D'un geste de la baguette, elle déroula ses parchemins et le brouhaha studieux repris. _Plante de Venejo. Climat : tropical. Été. Parfois Automne..._

 **X**

« Donc, la position de Vénus rétrograde permet d'ajouter à la valeur f, soit 2y multiplié par la vitesse de rotation de la Lune, la variable du passage de la Comète A245 dans l'orbite de la Terre. Ce qui nous donne un résultat de...? »

Une Serdaigle, au premier rang, leva la main en remuant sur sa chaise. Vraiment, à la voir comme ça, on croirait que sa vie toute entière dépendait très précisément de cette réponse. Sati soupira. Elle n'avait même pas compris que le professeur Auguro posait une question.

« Mademoiselle Preya, je vous écoute. »

Sans mentir, c'était la première phrase de tout le cours que Sati comprenait. Pourquoi elle avait pris Arithmancie ? Jusqu'à l'année dernière, elle comprenait à peu près de quoi il était question. Cette année, en revanche, elle pataugeait dans un flou mathématique qui avait le don de la démoraliser.

« On observe une répétition du chiffre sept, subséquemment... »

Oh Merlin, qui utilisait le mot subséquemment ? Qui, sur Terre, utilisait ce mot, glissé dans une phrase comme si de rien n'était ? Réponse : une Serdaigle, évidemment. Il faudra qu'elle pense à raconter ça à Héméra, ça la fera bien marrer, tiens.

« … on peut conclure que le premier quartier de Lune s'inscrira dans une résonance de 2x exposant 7. Autrement dit, les enfants nés dans le premier décan auront tendance à devenir ambitieux et développeront une fascination pour certaines formes de pouvoirs. »

Ok, là, elle était définitivement perdue. Per-due. Comment était-on passé de Vénus rétrograde à des bébés dictateurs ? Merde.

« Sans oublier... », intervint le professeur.

« Sans oublier l'angle de réflexion de la lumière du soleil. »

Ils se mirent à rire. Sérieusement, ils étaient en train de rire. Visiblement, ça devait être une blague. Elle jeta un discret coup d'œil aux élèves autour d'elle : ils riaient aussi. Elle espérait sincèrement que c'était la pression de groupe qui les poussaient à se marrer comme ça... Parce que si les autres avaient compris la blague, ça voulait dire qu'elle était la seule à être à la traîne. Faute de mieux, elle se mit à rire aussi. Autant essayer de donner le change.

« Vous pouvez y aller. Et n'oubliez pas... »

« … de prendre en compte la vitesse de rotation de la Lune », répondirent en chœur les élèves, Sati comprise.

C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait retenu de son premier trimestre d'Arithmétique. Principalement parce qu'Auguro le répétait à chaque fin de séance. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris ce que ça venait faire dans l'histoire, mais au moins, elle avait l'impression d'avoir participé au cours.

Elle enfourna rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, et quitta la classe. Des talons firent échos aux siens et en quelques secondes, une Gryffondor l'avait rattrapée. Sati ferma les yeux, _pourvu que ce ne soit pas une Gryffondor qui vienne chercher confrontation avec une Serpentard pour passer le temps._ Elle n'avait pas la force, là, tout de suite, son cerveau était saturé de chiffres et d'équations. C'est tout juste si elle ne voyait pas des y, des x, et des π danser la farandole en se moquant ouvertement d'elle.

« Sati Zabini, c'est ça ? »

Sati ouvrit un œil, dévisagea la Gryffondor. Polie. C'était déjà un petit exploit pour une Gryffondor. Jolie. Ça, c'était pas franchement surprenant. Blonde, les cheveux ondulés, un sourire franc, des yeux verts et des pommettes hautes. Un grain de beauté sous la lèvre.

« C'est ça. Et toi, c'est Marlène McKinnon, non ? »

Marlène fit une moue appréciative, visiblement impressionnée que la Serpentard se souviennent de son prénom et de son nom. Rien d'inhabituel là-dedans, Sati avait une excellente mémoire des visages et des noms. C'était une des rares qualités qu'elle voulait bien s'accorder.

« Exact. »

Un silence se profila, mais Sati se dépêcha d'y mettre un terme avant qu'il ne devienne gênant. Et puis, Marlène marchait toujours à ses côtés et elles n'allaient pas tarder à arriver aux Cachots. Pas sûre que les Serpentard soient ravis de voir Sati se pointer chez eux avec une rouge et or.

« Je peux... t'aider ? »

« T'y comprends quelque chose, au cours d'Arithmancie ? »

« Non. Franchement, je me suis même demandé si je ne m'étais pas trompé d'option, à un moment... J'ai même cru que j'avais été enrôlée contre mon gré dans un cours d'Arithmétique de l'Astronomie ou une autre matière obscure de ce genre. »

Marlène éclata de rire. Rire cassé. Joli.

« Parfait. Parce que moi non plus. Et j'avais pas vraiment envie de demander de l'aide aux Serdaigle. J'ai pas vraiment envie de subir leurs leçons de morale suintante de mépris. »

« _Sans oublier l'angle de réflexion de la lumière du soleil_ », parodia Sati en imitant la Serdaigle zélée du premier rang.

Marlène laissa échapper un petit rire. Cassé, encore. Joli, toujours.

« Ça te dirait qu'on révise ensemble ? Pour l'exam, le mois prochain. »

« Quoi ? », s'étrangla Sati. « On a un contrôle, le mois prochain ? Même ça, j'avais pas compris », elle lui jeta un regard alarmé. « S'il te plaît, ne retire pas ta proposition. »

« Non, ça tient toujours ! On peut manger ensemble la semaine prochaine, avant le cours d'Arithmancie, et réviser un peu ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Elles étaient arrivés aux Cachots.

« Bon, je file », déclara Marlène. « J'ai pas envie de finir en otage, libérable contre rançon des Gryffondor. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'éclipsa. Sati lâcha un soupir de soulagement. De tous les scénarios possible commençant par une Gryffondor interpelant une Serpentard dans les couloirs, c'était de loin le plus sympathique qu'elle aurait pu concevoir.

 **X**

« En formation Mercure, j'ai dit EN-FOR-MA-TION-MER-CURE, BON SANG MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT SOURDS OU JUSTE TOTALEMENT DÉBILES ? », s'égosilla Héméra, du haut de son Flèche d'Argent 100, une batte dans la main droite, un Cognard gigotant sous le bras gauche.

Ses coéquipiers tentèrent tant bien que mal de se mettre en formation Mercure, qui ressembla plus à une étoile de mer qui se serait faite piétiner par une armée de Centaures qu'à n'importe quelle figure de Quidditch. Visiblement, certains avaient oublié de réviser les formations qu'Héméra leur avait gentiment distribué sur parchemins la semaine précédente.

« Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ? Ça vous embête pas trop, qu'on soit les derniers de la Coupe Intermaisons de Quidditch ? Attendez, laissez-moi reformuler... ça vous emmerde pas trop que les Poufsouffle soit devant nous ? Oui, oui, vous m'avez bien entendu LES POUFSOUFFLE NOUS DÉROUILLENT SÉVÈRE ALORS ON SE REPREND EN MAIN, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT. »

Ok, c'est vrai, peut-être qu'elle prenait un peu trop à cœur son rôle de Capitaine. Cela dit, personne n'en avait voulu, de ce poste. Ajoutons à cela qu'elle était la première fille – qui plus est de sixième année – à entraîner l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, et, le résultat de l'équation se trouvait, sur l'échelle du cauchemar, quelque part entre _se faire séquestrer par Hagrid dans sa cabane_ et _se réveiller un lendemain de soirée trop arrosée aux côtés de Rusard_.

« Allez, on réessaye la formation Mercure ! Lestrange, à gauche ! Voilà. Et toi, Cordello, à droite. A DROITE, J'AI DIT. TU SAIS PAS DIFFÉRENCIER TA DROITE ET TA GAUCHE ? T'AS QUOI, CINQ ANS ET DEMI ? »

Cordello s'arrêta net, les bras croisés, le menton relevé en signe de défi. Aïe. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Vanity ? Tes hormones te travaillent ? Va boire un thé en papotant avec tes copines, ça te détendra un bon coup. »

Voilà, dès qu'elle blessait un peu leur orgueil, ils avaient le bon goût d'évoquer sa féminité par des remarques toujours moins subtiles. Excédée, elle relâcha le Cognard qu'elle tenait sous le bras et d'un coup de batte calculé l'envoya à pleine vitesse sur Cordello qui se le prit dans le bras gauche, perdit l'équilibre et se vautra lamentablement au sol.

« Et ça, ça ressemble à une tasse de thé, connard ? », hurla-t-elle, les mains en coupe autour de sa bouche.

Il lui répondit d'un doigt d'honneur. Exaspérés, les autres joueurs ne tardèrent pas à mettre pied à terre, ignorant les appels de leur Capitaine. A bout, elle lâcha un : _On reprend l'entraînement Mercredi prochain et APPRENEZ VOS FORMATIONS_ qui fut accueilli, dans l'équipe, par une succession d'insultes relativement graphiques. Très bien. Ils avaient tenu vingt-huit minutes, cette fois. Pas trop mal. Mieux que les seize minutes de la semaine précédente.

Elle soupira et songea qu'elle ferait bien de travailler un peu sa diplomatie.

 **X**

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Dolly et Sati observèrent suspicieusement le cliché qu'Héméra agitait sous leur nez en sautillant.

« Et... qu'est-ce qu'on regarde exactement ? », demanda Dolly, de plus en plus méfiante.

« Bah... C'est une photo de Sirius et moi. Enfin, pour être plus exacte, c'est une photo de Sirius que j'ai demandé à un Gryffondor de deuxième année de voler contre cinq gallions. Tu vois de base, c'est une photo avec Remus, il le tient par l'épaule et l'embrasse sur la joue. Bref. Ensuite je l'ai découpée, et puis j'ai découpé une photo de moi – celle où on voyait Augustus en arrière plan, oui, au fait, je t'ai aussi coupée de la photo, Dolly – et je les ai assemblées avec un Sortilège de Glue. Bon, comme je maîtrise pas très bien le sortilège, ça a un peu foiré, ça a légèrement cramé la photo et du coup, on dirait que je me suis pris un seau de Repousse-Troll sur la gueule mais bon, sinon, c'est pas mal, non ? Bon, ok, j'avoue qu'au niveau des proportions, c'est pas top, j'ai l'air de faire deux têtes de plus que Sirius, mais je trouvais pas une photo de moi de plus loin, donc ceci explique cela... Voilà voilà, je comptais lui glisser discrètement dans la poche au prochain cours commun de Botanique, histoire qu'il voit comme on sera beau quand on sera mariés. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Sans grande surprise, le résultat était monstrueux. Un Sirius minuscule passait un bras autour du coude d'une gigantesque Héméra, souriait à l'objectif avant de se pencher pour embrasser l'épaule de la Serpentard – la faute à la mauvaise perspective – le tout traversé, au niveau du visage de la jeune fille, par une ligne bleuâtre résultant de ses capacités limités en matière de sortilèges.

« Alors ? », insista-t-elle.

« T'es complètement folle », conclut Dolly, bouche-bée. « Là, je suis à court de mots. T'es juste complètement folle. »

« Moi je trouve ça plutôt mignon », la défendit Sati.

« L'encourage pas, Zabini ! Je suis à deux doigts d'écrire une lettre anonyme à Dumbledore pour lui demander de t'exclure de Poudlard sur-le-champ... Tu es un danger pour la population sorcière. »

« Exagère pas, Dolly. Si ça se trouve, ça va lui plaire », plaida Sati.

D'un geste vif, Dolly retira la photo des mains d'Héméra, la flanqua sous le nez de son autre camarade.

« Dans quel monde surréaliste, _ça_ , pourrait plaire à qui que ce soit, Sati ? Tu arriverais même à faire flipper le Baron Sanglant, je te jure, Emma. »

Héméra haussa les épaules, affectant un air indifférent alors que ses talents artistiques étaient mis à mal par son amie.

« Franchement, je trouve que tu es un tantinet excessive, Dolly. »

« Un _tanti..._ un _tantinet_ _excessive_ ? Merlin, dites-moi que je rêve ! »

C'est cet instant précis que choisit Rabastan pour sauter par dessus le dossier du canapé et atterrir à gauche de Dolly. Il passa le bras autour de ses épaules – qu'elle s'empressa de dégager – avant de s'allumer une cigarette.

« De quoi tu parlais, Babydolly ? »

« Alors premièrement, arrête immédiatement de m'appeler comme ça. Mais sinon, tu tombes à pic. On a besoin de ton avis objectif, parce que le mien est, semblerait-il, un _tantinet excessif_. »

Héméra se renfrogna aussitôt, croisant les bras.

« Non mais c'est bon, on n'est pas obligé de mettre toute la Salle Commune au courant, non plus. »

« Ouuuh. _On n'est pas obligé de mettre toute la Salle Commune au courant_ , meilleure début de conversation possible. »

« Regarde. Qu'est-ce que cette photo t'évoque ? »

Avant qu'Héméra ait pu la lui arracher des mains, Dolly fit passer le cliché à Rabastan.

« Hum. Beaucoup de dégoût et... un peu de peur, j'avoue. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? », intervint Augustus en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil vert à côté du petit groupe.

« Non mais c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Stop ! »

Trop tard. Augustus était déjà en possession de la photo avant qu'Héméra n'ait eu le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit pour préserver sa dignité. Il observa la photo trente longues secondes en silence avant de la lâcher brusquement comme si elle venait de lui brûler les doigts. Dévisageant son ex avec une moue horrifiée, il déclara :

« Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de te fréquenter. A tous les coups, t'as des cartons entiers de photos de nous deux à peu près aussi immondes que celle-là. »

« Dans tes rêves, Augustus. Et puis, arrête de me draguer, ça commence à devenir gênant. »

D'un bond, elle se leva pour récupérer son bien, le fourra dans sa poche en soupirant.

« Bon, ok, merci, message reçu, plus de photos trafiquées. Je la ressortirais à notre mariage, et on rira de cette époque hilarante où il faisait semblant de me détester. »

« Voilà. Fais donc ça », acquiesça Dolly, les yeux au ciel.

Au grand soulagement d'Héméra, le sujet en resta là, et ils enchaînèrent sur l'élaboration d'une fête clandestine, avant les vacances de Noël.

 **X**

« Regarde-les, les Gryffondor, là. C'est possible de faire plus prétentieux, tu crois ? »

Dolly, Héméra et Sati étaient assise sur un banc, dans le Parc. Elles avaient profité d'une des rares journées ensoleillées de novembre pour manger dehors. Pas facile avec Rusard qui traîne, ses petits yeux à l'affut de la moindre infraction aux règles du château. A croire que c'était son passe-temps favori.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? », demanda Héméra en scrutant le groupe de Gryffondor pour vérifier que Sirius ne traînait pas dans le lot.

« Avec leur chemises rouges, leurs pulls rouges, leurs écharpes rouges. On dirait vraiment qu'ils nous cherchent. »

« Bah, c'est la couleur de leur maison, quoi », souligna très justement Sati.

« Oui, enfin on est en novembre, pas en avril ! Donc nous, en toute logique, on porte nos manteaux. Noirs. On n'a pas besoin de rappeler au monde entier qu'on est des Serpentard. C'est dingue ce manque d'assurance, quand même. »

« Tu portes ton écharpe vert et argent. »

« C'est pas pareil. »

Sati haussa les épaules : inutile de parlementer avec Dolly dans ce genre de situation. Ou dans n'importe quelle situation, d'ailleurs. Elle machônna pensivement une bouchée de salade de pommes de terre.

« J'ai une théorie. »

Sati avait toujours des théories. Que ce soit l'âge de décès d'une personne en fonction de la distance entre ses yeux, le succès d'un couple au regard de la similitude entre leurs lignes de cœur, le meilleur moyen de survivre à une attaque de Centaure ou même la vie sexuelle de Rusard... Sati avait une théorie pour tout.

« On t'écoute. »

« Cette théorie s'appelle : combinaison idéale. Donc, pour un mec Serpentard, l'idéal, c'est une Gryffondor. »

« J'aime bien cette théorie, continue », approuva Héméra, en hochant la tête.

« Attends, parce qu'il y a un twist. Le mieux pour une fille Serpentard, c'est un mec de Serdaigle. C'est bien connu. »

« Bien connu... par qui ? », demanda Dolly, sceptique.

« Je sais pas », avoua Sati. « Mais je trouve que ça a bien l'air d'être le genre de dictons qui pourraient être connus. _A studieux Serdaigle, son ingénieuse Serpentard._ Non ? Vous trouvez pas que ça sonne bien ? Bref, ensuite les mecs de Gryffondors avec les filles de Poufsouffle, et les filles de Serdaigle avec les mecs de Poufsouffle – il faut bien ça pour les supporter... »

« Qui, les mecs de Poufsouffle ? »

« Non, les filles de Serdaigle. Déjà, quelqu'un qui place subséquemment ni vu ni connu dans une phrase, ça n'augure pas une relation saine. »

« Et sinon, on peut savoir sur quoi elle s'appuie, cette théorie ? », questionna Héméra, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment la tournure qu'avait pris le postulat prometteur de base.

« Je sais pas. L'intuition », voyant que ça ne convainquait pas ses camarades, elle se défendit : « Hé, j'ai dit que c'était une théorie, pas un théorème, hein. Et puis ne t'en fais pas, Emma, il faut bien des contre-exemple dans toute théorie. Donc ça laisse toute la place à ton histoire d'amour avec Sirius. »

Rassurée, Héméra accepta de valider la théorie. Un groupe de Serdaigle, un peu plus loin, s'adonnait à ce qui semblait être de l'improvisation théâtrale en plein air. Un d'eux, debout sur un banc, déclamait avec emphase un parchemin qu'il tenait dans la main. Les autres riaient en l'applaudissant.

« C'est avec ce genre de mecs, que tu veux nous caser, Sati ? », se moqua Dolly.

Elles s'échangèrent un regard dubitatif.

« Bon, alors disons que cette théorie accepte trois contre-exemples. »

 **X**

La bonne odeur des Mandragores germées et du purin d'ortie à huit heures du matin, rien de mieux pour vous mettre en joie le reste de la journée. Héméra n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, elle. Les mains couvertes de terre, les yeux rêveurs, elle contemplait Sirius à l'ouvrage, exilé à l'autre bout de la classe.

« Comment c'est possible d'être beau à ce point ? », murmura-t-elle pour la vingt-sixième fois à l'oreille de Dolly.

« J'en sais rien mais par pitié concentre-toi sur... et merde. »

La vessie de crapeau que tenait Héméra venait de lui exploser au visage, les tapissant de liquide poisseux, elle et sa binôme.

« J'en peux plus de toi ! », pesta Dolly en s'épongeant le visage de sa manche.

Chourave tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de la classe.

« Alors, mes petits pédoncules, à ce stade du cours, vous devriez normalement avoir enterré la vessie de crapeau dans un pot de taille 4, et c'est là que la partie technique commence... »

Dolly jeta un regard noir à sa camarade qui lui répondit d'un sourire coupable.

« Maintenant, vous devez planter la racine d'asphodèle d'un coup sec, en une seule fois, pour qu'elle perce la vessie de crapeau. Attention, la moindre fausse manipulation risque de dégager un gaz toxique potentiellement mortel », expliqua Pomona avec un petit gloussement.

Incroyable. A croire qu'ils recrutaient les professeurs de Poudlard sur leur sadisme.

« Non ! », s'exclama Dolly en arrachant des mains d'Héméra la nouvelle vessie de crapeau qu'elle venait de se procurer. « Tu ne touches plus à rien ! »

A l'autre bout de la serre, Chourave applaudit, le visage illuminé de joie.

« Regardez, regardez tous ! Vous pouvez admirer le travail de vos camarades Remus et Sirius. Vous voyez, la consigne a été respectée scrupuleusement : la racine d'asphodèle est déjà en train de se développer. Cinq points à Gryffondor pour cette application parfaite. »

Alors que le reste des Serpentard était en train de protester contre les cinq points attribués à Gryffondor, Héméra en profita.

« Professeur Chourave ! », s'exclama-t-elle, la main levée. « J'ai peur de mal faire, ce serait possible que Sirius me montre comment il a fait, pour être sûre de ne pas me tromper ? »

Le visage de Pomona s'illumina un peu plus : la ressemblance avec une citrouille lumineuse d'Halloween était flagrante. Elle joignit ses mains sous son menton.

« Bien sûr, Miss Vanity ! Dans cette école, nous sommes pour le partage entre les maisons ! »

Elle aurait presque pu entendre les yeux de Sirius rouler dans leurs orbites. Elle lança un sourire vainqueur à Dolly et rejoignit Sirius et Remus au pas de course. Ce dernier l'accueillit d'un hochement de tête approbateur.

« Bien joué, Héméra. Tu te renouvelles dans tes techniques d'approche de Sirius avec beaucoup de créativité. C'est assez impressionnant. »

« Merci. Parce que je me donne franchement du mal. On dirait presque que tu ne m'aimes pas, Sirius. »

« Je ne t'aime pas. »

« Il dit ça parce qu'il est encore un peu timide. Mais continue d'insister, ça va bien finir par payer. »

« Ne l'encourage pas, Remus. _'Continue d'insister'_ , je rêve. Je ferai graver ça sur mon épitaphe quand on m'aura retrouvé assassiné et ligoté dans la cave de cette tarée. »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai pas de cave », claironna gaiement Héméra. « J'ai un grenier, par contre. Au cas où ça t'intéresserait », ponctua-t-elle avec un sourire suggestif.

« Elle est tarée », soupira Sirius. « Remus, mets-toi entre nous deux, s'il te plaît. »

« Hors de question. »

Héméra profita de cette distraction pour se rapprocher d'un pas de plus de Sirius. Elle était, présentement, collé à son bras gauche. Il lui jeta un regard noir. Gris, plus exactement. Glaçant.

« Recule. Immédiatement. »

Bon, elle n'avait pas non plus envie de finir avec un traumatisme crânien dû à un pot de terre cuite qu'on lui aurait éclaté sur la tête... Elle s'exécuta donc. Sans même avoir besoin de faire un petit tour d'horizon de la salle, elle sentit les regards meurtriers des filles de Gryffondor. C'est vrai que Sirius était courtisé par, environ, la moitié de Poudlard... et le rapprochement forcé d'Héméra ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. A personne, à vrai dire. Pas même au premier concerné.

« Ok, je te propose un marché », annonça-t-elle, en nouant ses cheveux en chignon, les maculant de terre au passage.

Il la dévisagea avec suspicion mais n'émit pas d'objection assez vite, elle enchaîna :

« Je ne t'adresse plus la parole jusqu'au Bal de Noël, si, et seulement si, tu acceptes d'y aller avec moi. »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en poussant un long soupir.

« Merde... C'est tentant. »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de donner sa réponse, Chourave sonna la fin du cours de la petite cloche suspendue au-dessus de l'entrée de la serre.

« Je te laisse y réfléchir », chantonna Héméra en déposant une bise sur la joue de Sirius.

Il fit la grimace mais n'eut pas le temps de la repousser, elle gambadait déjà vers la sortie.

 **X**

La main tendue de Sirius. Elle la saisit. Des lumières tamisées. Une chanson. Elle ne saurait pas dire quel type de musique, juste un rythme diffus, comme s'il ronronnait dans sa propre tête. Elle reconnut le décor du Bal de Noël. Elle dansait avec Sirius. Son parfum, presque animal, tout autour d'elle. Elle tournait. Tournait. Tournait encore. Maintenant, elle se sentait fiévreuse. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Un éclair déchira le ciel. Elle était à l'extérieur. L'écho de l'éclair résonna et elle se retrouva dans le noir.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Dans le noir. Elle tâtonna autour d'elle, en nage, sentit le bois de sa baguette contre ses doigts. _Lumos_. La lumière balaya deux lits, un étendard vert et argent, une horloge tic-tocante et une coiffeuse avalée par une montagne d'habits, de livres et de bric-à-brac en tout genre. Elle était bien dans son dortoir.

 _Tout va bien, tout va bien. Juste un cauchemar. Tout va bien_ , se répéta-t-elle pour essayer de se calmer. _Tout va bien_.

Sans bruit, elle s'extirpa de son lit, quitta le dortoir. Elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Pas le Parc, pas à cette heure-là. Juste trouver une fenêtre qui s'ouvre sur autre chose que les eaux vertes du Lac, un peu de vent dans les cheveux. La porte de son dortoir était entrouverte, elle se faufila à pas de loups, rejoignit la Salle Commune.

Une lanterne était allumée, posée sur une table. A côté, deux silhouettes murmuraient des choses qu'elle n'entendait pas. Elle fit un pas de plus, s'arrêta net, hésitant soudain. Quelque chose, dans cette scène, dans la lumière tremblottante de la lanterne, dans l'ambiance pesante qui couvrait ses bras de chair-de-poule, intima à Héméra de rester cachée. Une des deux silhouettes voulut partir mais l'autre l'en empêcha.

« Réfléchis-y », glissa la deuxième silhouette à celle qui avait tenté une retraite.

Impossible de reconnaître la voix. Elle n'aurait même pas su dire si c'était un homme ou une femme. Juste un murmure.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Héméra se glaça : ça, c'était Dolly. La voix de Dolly. Un peu hébétée, elle fit demi-tour, le plus discrètement possible et retourna dans son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et elle entendit Dolly se laisser tomber dans son lit dans un long soupir.

* * *

Bonjour !

Vous ne me connaissez pas, je ne vous connais pas encore. Quelle merveilleuse rencontre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le début de ma fanfiction. C'est la première fois que je me lance là-dedans, la période des Maraudeurs, c'est un sacré défi. En espérant ne pas trop avoir abîmé nos chers Serpentards. Pour ceux qui se demandaient (ou pas, hein, mais j'explique quand même on sait jamais !) Emma Vanity est un personnage qui est vaguement mentionné dans un film. J'ai trouvé le prénom sympa et je me suis dit pourquoi pas ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez bien aimé ou pas, quel personnage vous appréciez et lequel vous aimeriez bien voir sauter depuis le haut de la tour d'Astronomie (c'est parfaitement envisageable). J'attends vos retours avec impatience !


	2. 2

« Roulette russe. Choisis une de ces trois dragées. »

Rabastan présenta à Héméra, sur un plateau d'argent, trois dragées verts. Elle le dévisagea, méfiante.

« Avant de choisir, j'ai deux questions. Premièrement, c'est quoi une roulette russe ? Et deuxièmement, pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demandes de faire ça ? »

« Ok, dans l'ordre : la roulette russe, c'est une vieille tradition russe – tu t'en doutes. Six mecs sont réunis autour d'une table. Devant eux, six verres. Dans l'un d'eux, une dose d'Arsenic. Les verres sont posés sur un plateau tournant. Quand il s'arrête, chacun boit le verre devant lui d'une traite. Un d'eux meurt, les autres reçoivent l'équivalent de leur poids en Gallions. Et sinon, pourquoi je te demande à toi ? Parce que t'es la seule Serpentard de toute la Salle Commune à t'ennuyer assez pour accepter de jouer le jeu. »

« Pas faux », acquiesça Héméra. « Et si je gagne, j'obtiens quoi ? »

« Je croyais que t'avais juste deux questions. »

« C'est le petit 2, alinéa 4, de la question une. »

« Tu gagnes... je sais pas... »

Il regarda autour de lui, en quête d'inspiration, avant de fouiller ses poches et d'en évaluer le contenu d'un air expert.

« Tu gagnes une Patacitrouille à moitié mangée, deux mornilles et un vieux bouton. »

« Ok, je suis partante ! »

« Tu es affreusement bon marché, Vanity. »

« Je vais pas te mentir, tu m'as eue à Patacitrouille. Les temps sont durs, mon bon ami, et je crève la dalle. »

« Bon, t'es prête ? »

Elle se redressa sur le canapé sur lequel elle était précédemment affalée, l'air concentré.

« Une dragée menthe, une goût surprise, et une vomi de chat. J'ai jeté un sort d'amplification sur leur goût, je te préviens. »

« Ok. »

« Vas-y, choisis. »

Au hasard, elle prit celle de gauche. A peine la friandise effleura-t-elle sa langue, qu'Héméra dut retenir un haut-le-cœur violent. Un affreux goût poisseux atteint le fond de sa gorge. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir avalé une flaque d'eau stagnante dans laquelle on aurait déversé la gangrène. Elle se leva d'un bond dans l'intention de se précipiter aux toilettes pour régurgiter le vomi de chat mais la main de Rabastan s'abattit sur son épaule.

« C'est ça, oui... », haleta-t-il, deux grosses larmes au bord des paupières. « Si tu crois qu'eux, ils... », il suffoqua. « … ils recrachaient leur Arsenic... », cette fois il était plié en deux, toussant. « Tu... tu rêves... », il se releva, le visage cramoisi. « Je crois... je crois que j'ai eu piment vert. »

Le goût de vomi de chat emplissait maintenant toute la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle crut un instant qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil, tomba à genoux, les mains sur la bouche. Quel genre de malade mental créait des bonbons au vomi de chat et les vendait à des gamins ? Un sadique comme ça, à tous les coups, il avait fait ses classes à Poudlard. Rabastan se recroquevilla à son tour au sol en gémissant. C'est à ce moment qu'Evan Rosier sortit de son dortoir. Il dévisagea tour à tour la poche de dragées de Bertie Crochue renversée au sol, Héméra à genoux, les mains sur sa bouche, secouée de spasmes, et Rabastan roulé en boule par terre, couinant comme un petit animal en détresse.

« Va vraiment falloir arrêter vos paris à la con. »

Et il les enjamba pour quitter la Salle Commune.

 **X**

« Tu comprends, ça ? », demanda Sati en flanquant son livre d'Arithmancie sous les yeux de Dolly. « Là, cette ligne, là, tu vois ? _L'obturation de la lumière du Soleil par la Lune agit sur la perception de la réalité des enfants nés dans le premier décan_. T'y comprends quelque chose ? »

Dolly repoussa le livre d'Arithmancie avec agacement.

« J'y connais rien, à l'Arithmancie, moi. C'est juste de la Divination avec des formules un peu partout histoire de faire croire à papa et maman qu'on a fait des études sérieuses. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Auguro et Trelawney seraient déjà en train de brûler sur un bûcher. »

« S'il te plaît, aide-moi ! », supplia Sati avec un petit couinement plaintif.

« T'es pas censée bosser avec McKinnon ? »

« Mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air complètement débile. Regarde, juste le titre : _Etude périnumérique de l'acclimatation natale au regard de l'influence astrale_. J'y comprends rien. J'ai même pas ouvert le livre et je comprends déjà rien ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

C'était, à présent, une supplique désespérée matérialisée par deux mains jointes, un air de chien battu et un sourire plein d'espoir. Dolly balaya la demande d'un haussement de sourcils.

« T'as pas l'impression que je suis occupée ? »

Elle désigna d'un geste de la main un atelier de couture improvisé. Sachant reconnaître une cause perdue quand elle se présentait à elle, Sati abandonna tout espoir, balança son livre par dessus son épaule et se pencha sur le bureau de Dolly.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, au juste ? »

« Une vengeance. »

Sur la surface en bois, une chemise blanche, une jupe noire et une cravate bleue étaient sagement disposés, encerclés d'une dizaine de livre qui s'empilaient sur chaque centimètre carré d'espace libre que la table avait à offrir. Ça ressemblait quand même plus à un uniforme entouré de livres qu'à une vengeance.

« Je comprends pas. »

« J'ai pas fini, encore. C'est un de mes uniformes, j'ai juste piqué la cravate à un Serdaigle de première année. De toute façon, à cet âge-là, ils passent leurs journées à chialer... quelques pleurs de plus, quelques pleurs de moins, ça va pas changer grand chose. »

« Euh, ok, mais c'est quoi le projet ? »

« J'ai trouvé un Sortilège de Rapetissement que j'essaye de coupler à un Sort de Chronométrie... J'y suis presque, il me suffit juste de mêler les deux formules et ça devrait marcher, mais je dois trouver l'ordre exact des mots et ajuster les déclinaisons latines pour ne pas risquer de... »

« Bon sang, Dolly, je comprends rien. Simplifie. »

« Ok, je reformule : Héméra m'a donné un double des clés du vestiaire. Après-demain, pendant le match contre Serdaigle, j'irai échanger l'uniforme de Korynthia contre celui-là, après l'avoir ensorcelé. Il se raccourcira d'un centimètre tous les jours. C'est tellement subtil que le moment où elle le remarquera, la moitié de l'école aura déjà aperçu ce qu'il se passe sous sa jupe. »

« Mais... c'est horrible. »

« Ah, tu crois ? Cette garce a planqué un minuteur-perpétuel dans la doublure de mon manteau et de mon sac. Tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis à les trouver ? UN MOIS. Un mois entier de tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, jour et nuit. J'ai cru devenir folle. »

Sati la dévisagea, les yeux ronds. Elle était tentée de suggérer que la vieille rivalité qui suivait Dolly et Korynthia depuis plus de dix ans commençait très légèrement à dégénérer, mais son regard glissa jusqu'aux dix livres ouverts, à la cravate volée et à l'air déterminé de Dolly et elle décréta qu'il valait mieux éviter de la contrarier histoire de rester en bons termes avec elle.

« Tu me fais peur, Dolly. Promets-moi de ne jamais t'en prendre à moi », souffla-elle avec un sourire nerveux.

« Jamais, chaton. Mais dans le doute, ne me parle plus jamais d'Arithmancie. »

Sati hocha la tête avant de décamper hors du dortoir.

 **X**

« Je ne sais pas, j'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi, mais maintenant que tu me poses la question, je pense que je préfère quand même les citrons aux oranges. »

Sirius la dévisagea avec lassitude, les bras étendus sur le dossier du banc.

« Je ne t'ai pas posé de question, ne fais pas comme si on était en pleine conversation. Tu _viens_ de t'asseoir sur le banc. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu me parles tellement jamais, que parfois je nous invente des discussions imaginaires. Du coup, à la fin, je mélange un peu tout, et je ne sais plus si c'est toi ou mon Sirius imaginaire qui me parle. »

« Partons du principe que ce n'est jamais moi. »

« Ok, c'est noté. Sache que mon Sirius imaginaire vient de te traiter de gros con. Ah, et là, il vient de me rouler une pelle. Il est quand même beaucoup plus docile que toi. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, dévisageant Héméra de la tête aux pieds.

« T'es vraiment bizarre, comme fille. »

« Merci. »

Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas un compliment. Mais, au regard de toutes leurs conversations réunies, de toutes leurs interactions, de tous leurs échanges combinés, allant des regards proprement dégoûtés, aux insultes relativement descriptives (les deux venant évidemment de Sirius), c'est ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un compliment. Et vraiment, elle était désespérée au point de considérer ça comme une petite victoire.

« Tu veux un bout de Patacitrouille ? »

Elle en détacha un morceau qu'elle lui tendit avec un sourire innocent, se gardant bien de préciser que la confiserie venait d'un fond de poche de Rabastan. Il avisa longuement la sucrerie avant de hausser les épaules.

« Au point où j'en suis... », abdiqua-t-il en acceptant l'offrande.

« Oui, d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu sois tout seul ? Ils sont où, les autres ? »

« On devait bosser l'Astronomie avec James. Mais on a croisé Lily sur le chemin, et James a donc estimé que c'était le moment idéal pour se prendre un énième râteau », expliqua-t-il en pointant du doigt la cour dans son dos.

Héméra s'agenouilla sur le banc pour apercevoir, derrière le muret de pierre, James appuyé contre un pilier couvert de lierre, en train de sortir le grand jeu à une Lily exaspérée. Un moment, Lily tenta de s'échapper mais James la saisit par le bras, se mit à gesticuler en essayant visiblement de la convaincre de rester. Tout ce qu'il obtint fut des bras croisés, un regard noir et ce qui sembla être un long soupir irrité.

« Il sait vraiment pas s'y prendre, ton pote », conclut Héméra en se rasseyant sur le banc.

« Ah oui ? La technique de harceler quelqu'un pour avec un rencard, ça ne marche pas ? Qui l'eut cru ? », releva-t-il en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

Elle leva les mains au ciel pour plaider son innocence.

« Ah non, mais moi c'est pas pareil. C'est juste que tu es amoureux de moi, tout au fond, et je te donne un petit coup de main pour t'aider à en prendre conscience. »

« Ça doit être ça, oui. »

Il poussa un soupir, détourna le regard, s'absorba dans la contemplation du couloir vide. A croire qu'un corridor désert était plus intéressant qu'elle. Elle en profita pour tenter un rapprochement de quelques centimètres. Il ne releva pas.

« Pourquoi tu me détestes, au fait ? »

Il haussa les épaules, les yeux toujours fixé quelque part au fond du couloir.

« Déjà, t'es à Serpentard. J'aime autant te dire que ça commence plutôt mal. »

« Je tiens à te faire remarquer que c'est quand même plutôt ironique pour un mec qui prêche l'ouverture d'esprit d'avoir la haine comme ça contre une maison. Je sais pas trop ce que t'imagines, qu'on a une salle dédiée à la torture cachée quelque part dans les Cachots, ou qu'on sacrifie des poussins en offrande à Satan tous les mercredi, mais tu serais étonné de voir que pour la plupart on est juste comme vous, hein. Sauf que nous on se gèle dans les Cachots et qu'aucune maison peut nous blairer donc forcément, je te cache pas que ça pousse un peu à l'envie de meurtre, ce genre de choses. »

Enfin, il se retourna. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris, sûrement, de trouver Héméra si près de lui. Il pencha la tête, un sourire moqueur en coin.

« Si t'essayes de me convaincre que les Serpentard sont des martyres, je t'arrête tout de suite : ça marchera pas avec moi », il ajouta, le regard noir : « Et arrête tout de suite ce que t'es en train de faire. »

Elle était, à cet instant, en train de tenter un nouveau rapprochement. Evidemment, elle se trouvait, à présent, quasiment collée à son torse donc la manœuvre avait perdu en discrétion. Elle se recula pour retrouver une distance appropriée avant de concéder :

« Non mais d'accord, je te dis pas non plus que tous les Serpentard sont des anges. Bellatrix, par exemple, c'est vraiment une grande tarée. Pardon, hein, je sais que c'est ta cousine mais... »

« Y'a pas de mal, j'ai jamais pu l'encadrer. Elle m'a planté sa fourchette dans la main quand j'avais trois ans parce que j'avais pioché un morceau de tarte au citron dans son assiette. Résultat, une cicatrice à la main gauche et une haine absolue des tartes au citron. Autant te dire que nos relations ne partaient pas sur une bonne lancée. »

« Bellatrix mange des tartes au citron ? Intéressant. Je la voyais plutôt se nourrir exclusivement des cris des enfants qu'elle torture dans sa cave et de sang de chaton. »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Elle change sûrement son régime pour les réunions familiales, ça ferait désordre de sacrifier des chatons dans le salon d'honneur des Black, j'imagine. »

Héméra rit de bon cœur en imaginant Bellatrix se balader avec son thermos de sang de chaton. Sirius se laissa lui-même aller à un bref sourire. A cet instant précis, elle sentit une connexion se nouer entre eux, le genre de connexion qui précède une étreinte langoureuse, le genre de connexion qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose : l'amour.

« Enlève. Immédiatement. Ta. Main. De. Ma. Cuisse. »

Ok, ça valait le coup de tenter. Fairplay, elle retira sagement sa main. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser – pas qu'elle en ait eu l'intention, de toute façon – puisque James débarqua devant eux, tirant Lily par le bras.

« Sirius, dis-lui pourquoi j'ai poussé Rogue dans le Lac. »

« Parce qu'il avait essayé de t'embrasser ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, il est vraiment bizarre, ce mec. Et j'ai toujours soupçonné que votre relation amour-haine dissimulait quelque chose... »

James jeta un regard meurtrier à Héméra.

« Je t'ai pas parlé, il me semble. Donc tu serais gentille de ne pas contribuer à notre discussion. »

« Voilà, c'est typiquement de ce genre d'attitude passive-agressive qui porte à confusion, James. Je vais commencer à croire que t'es un peu amoureux de moi aussi », ponctua Héméra, arrachant un rire à Sirius.

« Sirius, s'il te plaît ! », supplia James.

Lily attendait, les bras croisés, le pied battant le sol. Héméra se demanda même si elle avait déjà vu autrement que dans cette exacte posture dès que James avait le malheur de s'approcher d'elle dans un périmètre de moins de trois mètres. La Serpentard n'était pas vraiment une experte en relations amoureuses, mais elle aurait quand même mis sa main à couper qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre ces deux-là.

« Ecoute, Lily. James a eu raison. Rogue et Avery ont insulté Dorcas, ils méritaient une petite correction. T'énerve pas pour ça... »

« C'est pas à toi de me dire pour quoi j'ai le droit de m'énerver ou non ! », s'exclama Lily folle de rage.

Ses joues avaient rosi avec la colère, une boucle rousse se balançait devant ses grands yeux verts, écarquillés de fureur. C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie. Héméra comprenait mieux pourquoi James lui faisait la cour comme ça. Sirius leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, mais Lily s'était de nouveau tournée vers James.

« Et toi... et toi... », s'énerva-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. « Grandis un peu, James. Arrête de te conduire comme un gamin. Le pousser dans le Lac, c'est tout ce que t'as trouvé comme solution ? Et puis, tu sais quoi ? Je crois que Dorcas est assez grande pour se défendre toute seule, elle pas besoin d'un prétendu chevalier servant qui sauterait sur la moindre occasion pour humilier un Serpentard. »

« Sois pas fâchée, Lily », plaida James. « C'était pas méchant, et puis vu l'état des cheveux de Rogue, c'est presque un service, cette baignade surprise. »

Grosse erreur tactique de la part de James disqualifié d'office dans la course aux faveurs de Lily. La Gryffondor lui jeta un regard dégoûté avant de tourner les talons. James voulut la suivre mais elle lui lança, par dessus son épaule :

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Potter ! Reviens me parler quand t'auras un peu plus de cinq ans d'âge mental. »

Désespéré, James la regarda quitter le couloir, le bruit de ses talons s'estompant peu à peu, avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc à côté de Sirius qui lui tapota l'épaule avec compassion.

« T'as merdé, mon vieux. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, moi ça m'a bien fait marrer. »

« Ça me rassure pas du tout. Cette fille est incompréhensible, bon sang. »

« Alors, petit conseil », intervint Héméra en se penchant pour croiser le regard de James. « Arrête de t'en prendre à son ami d'enfance. Je sais pas à quel moment tu t'es dit que ça allait jouer en ta faveur, mais laisse tomber, change de stratégie. »

James lui lança un regard méprisant, comme s'il venait tout juste de réaliser qu'elle était là et qu'elle avait assisté à toute la scène. Il l'ignora royalement, se tournant vers Sirius.

« Pourquoi elle est là, elle ? C'est notre pote, maintenant ? »

« Non, Merlin, non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait là. Comme d'habitude, elle est apparue d'on ne sait où... »

Sympathique. C'était toujours un vrai plaisir, pour Héméra, de sentir sa compagnie aussi appréciée que celle d'un Détraqueur.

« Allez, viens. On va bosser, ça te changera les idées. »

Et sans un regard de plus, ils laissèrent là Héméra et regagnèrent leur salle d'étude.

 **X**

« Merde, merde, merde ! », jura Sati en courant d'un bout à l'autre de la Salle Commune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? », demanda Avery.

Il la dévisageait avec méfiance comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se transforme tout à coup en Loup-Garou et lui saute à la gorge. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà sa baguette à la main, prêt à la neutraliser au cas où ses prédictions se réaliseraient. Il était comme ça, Avery. Légèrement paranoïaque.

« Je dois rejoindre Marlène pour manger et réviser avec elle ! Je devais passer dans les cuisines pour prendre à manger mais je me suis fait choper par Miss Teigne qui m'a soufflé dessus jusqu'à la Salle Commune ! Sérieusement, jusqu'à la Salle Commune, depuis les cuisines ! Ce chat est vraiment horrible ! Et... comment je fais, maintenant ? Je vais pas pouvoir réviser trois heures sans manger ! Je vais tomber dans les pommes ! »

« Techniquement, un humain peut survivre plus de trente jours sans manger, tu sais ? »

Assez ironique de la part du mec persuadé chaque hiver qu'il va mourir parce qu'il a le nez bouché. Sati se retint de le lui faire remarquer.

« Je sais ! », s'enthousiasma-t-elle. « Augustus et Rabastan vont toujours piquer des trucs en cuisine, le soir. Ils doivent bien avoir deux trois trucs en réserve... Avery, comment on fait déjà, pour rentrer dans votre dortoir ? »

« Oublie tout de suite. Hors de question que je te donne tranquillement accès à _ma_ chambre. »

« Ok, très bien. Tu me laisses pas le choix », commença-t-elle en frottant le sol de ses mains. « Là, t'as vu ? T'as pas idée de combien de microbes doivent grouiller sur mes mains en ce moment même. Je retire : je crois qu'au contraire, tu sais très exactement le nombre de microbes et de maladies potentielles qui se tapent une petite balade de santé sur mes mains, là, tout de suite. Si tu m'expliques pas immédiatement comment on ouvre ce foutu dortoir, je te colle mes mains dans la figure. »

Le visage d'Avery se métamorphosa. Sa bouche prit un pli apeuré, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il observa tour à tour les mains que Sati approchaient lentement de lui et son rictus sadique, cherchant à sonder la part de bluff dans sa menace. Le pourcentage de bluff ne l'emporta pas puisqu'il poussa un long soupir vaincu.

« Trois coups sur la porte, et après, appuie sur la pierre en forme de lune, à gauche de la poignée. »

« Bah tu vois, quand tu veux. »

Elle ignora ses grommellements et se précipita dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle eut à peine le temps de constater que leur chambre était mille fois mieux tenue que celle qu'elle partageait avec Héméra et Dolly, avant d'enfourner la première chose comestible qu'elle trouva dans son sac – à savoir, des muffins – et de courir sans reprendre son souffle jusqu'à la salle de révision. Elle arriva pantelante, décoiffée et la respiration saccadée, devant la porte. Marlène l'y attendait déjà, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« C'est l'idée de réviser avec moi, qui te met dans cet état ? »

« Non c'est... je... je trouvais pas à manger et... et... »

« Relax, Sati », apaisa Marlène en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. « Relax. C'est juste de l'Arithmancie. »

Marlène la guida dans une petite pièce éclairée par un lustre. Trois tables cernées de chaises occupaient la totalité de l'espace, et une horloge tintante avait été fixée au mur. Elles s'installèrent dans un silence martelé des tic tac de l'horloge.

« C'est quoi cette pièce ? », demanda finalement Sati, que le silence mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Une des nombreuses salles inconnues du château. Tu sais qu'un jour, je suis tombée sur une pièce remplie de statues qui étaient tranquillement en train de jouer au Poker Inversé ? »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. J'ai jamais pu retrouver l'endroit. Lily pense que je l'ai rêvé... du coup, ça fait trois ans que je chercher la salle pour pouvoir lui prouver que je délirais pas. Sans succès. Pour l'instant. »

Sati ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça et le silence se réinstalla. Elle aurait aimé avoir une anecdote amusante à raconter, quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi, mais le fait est qu'il ne lui arrivait pas grand chose. Elle pensa un instant à lui parler de la fois où sa mère s'était trompée de Portauloin et qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées dans un troquet mal famé de Brixton... mais elle abandonna l'idée. Au fond, c'était pas si intéressant que ça. Elles y étaient restées à peine une dizaine de minutes avant de reprendre le Portauloin en sens inverse. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait glisser que, dans son jardin, elle avait plus d'une trentaine de Jobarbilles rouges en liberté et qu'elle essayait de les apprivoiser. Non. Elle aurait l'air bizarre de sortir ça, comme ça, sans lien avec la conversation.

Marlène était déjà plongée dans son livre, qu'elle feuilletait d'un air concentré. Le silence commençait vraiment à devenir embarrassant. Est-ce que Marlène le sentait aussi ? Elle avait l'air plutôt détendu. Sati, elle, commençait à sentir sa peau la démanger. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas se gratter comme un chien plein de puces. Bon, elle pouvait toujours se gratter discrètement. Dans le creux du coude, là où elle sentait monter la brûlure de la démangeaison. Il fallait qu'elle se gratte ou elle allait devenir folle. Mais dans ce silence, à tous les coups, ça allait résonner comme des cloches un jour de mariage et Marlène la trouverait bizarre.

« Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien. »

Sati releva le regard de son coude, sourit maladroitement à Marlène.

« Euh, non. C'est juste que... j'ai faim. Je suis un peu bizarre quand j'ai faim. Des fois j'ai des spasmes, alors t'étonne pas si je te donne des coups de pieds sous la table, hein. »

« Ah. D'accord... »

Sati eut envie de se coller une gifle. Non seulement c'était faux, mais en plus c'était quand même le genre de phrase qui avait le don de mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise. Elle aurait aimé que Dolly et Héméra soient là, elles, elles auraient su quoi faire. A court d'idée, elle farfouilla dans son sac, en tira les muffins à demi écrasés qu'elle avait récolté dans le dortoir des garçons, et les posa sur la table.

« Si tu veux un muffins... n'hésite pas, sers-toi. »

Marlène jeta un regard circonspect au muffins avant d'en prendre un, clairement plus par politesse que par gourmandise. Gênée, Sati en avala un tout rond pour se donner un peu de contenance. Elle ressentit d'abord un vague étourdissement, puis un franc coup de barre dans l'arrière du crâne. Elle voulut dire quelque chose à Marlène, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, ce fut d'ouvrir et de refermer la bouche trois fois d'affilée. La Gryffondor aussi, avait l'air bizarre. Elle fixait sa moitié de muffin, l'approchant et le reculant de son visage en souriant. Sati eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoula dans cet espace temps mou, dans cet entre-deux bizarre où Marlène était obsédée par sa moitié de muffin et qu'elle, elle voyait les murs valser.

Soudain, l'horloge sonna vingt-huit coups. Sati la regarda, éberluée, avant de la pointer du doigt pour attirer l'attention de Marlène.

« Nooooooon. Marlène, regarde ! Regarde ! Ça fait vingt-huit heures qu'on est dans cette pièce ! On a raté le cours d'Arithmancie ! »

Marlène éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes. L'instant d'après, Sati avait décroché l'horloge du mur et la tenait entre ses mains, le nez collé au cadran.

« Marlène ! Regarde ! On a raté le cours d'Arithmancie ! »

Sati se mit à pleurer. Parce qu'elle avait raté le cours d'Arithmancie. Et parce qu'elle était amoureuse du professeur Auguro et qu'il devait la demander en mariage pendant le cours, devant les Serdaigle. Il lui avait dit la dernière fois. Et peut-être même qu'elle prendrait la Serdaigle du premier rang comme demoiselle d'honneur. Ça avait l'air d'être le genre de fille à être bonne en discours de mariage. Peut-être même qu'elle glisserait un _subséquemment_ dans son discours et alors là... Là, Sati serait vraiment _vraiment_ heureuse.

Elle était toujours en train de pleurer sur son cadran quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Elle releva les yeux, se retrouva nez à nez avec le sourire immense de Marlène.

« Mais noooon, c'est l'aiguille des minutes ! Pas des heures ! Ça fait vingt-huit minutes qu'on est là ! Vingt-huit minutes ! »

Cette bonne nouvelle inattendue la mit en joie. Elle attrapa les mains de Marlène avec solennité.

« Merci, t'es une vraie amie, Marlène. Sans toi, j'aurais raté mon mariage. »

« Tu crois que c'est possible que je sois un chien déguisé en humain ? »

« Je sais pas. Peut-être... Peut-être qu'on est tous des animaux déguisés en humains et qu'il y'a qu'un seul humain-humain sur terre. »

Elles se regardèrent, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, convaincues d'avoir mis le doigt sur un secret bien gardé par le Ministère de la Magie.

Après, Sati se souvint vaguement d'avoir dansé, d'avoir pleuré parce qu'elle pensait avoir perdu sa cravate, d'avoir retrouvé sa cravate autour de son cou, d'avoir couru dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle d'Arithmancie, d'avoir applaudi lorsque Marlène était montée sur la table en hurlant qu'elle était un Hypogriffe libre, d'avoir demandé à la Serdaigle du premier rang d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur, d'avoir vu la porte de la salle d'Arithmancie leur claquer au nez, d'avoir pris Marlène dans ses bras, de la poigne ferme de Tetra Jugson, la préfète Serpentard, qui la traînait jusqu'à son dortoir et puis... plus rien.

 **X**

« Sati Apollina Zabini ! »

Sati ouvrit grand les yeux, les referma, plongea sa tête dans son édredon en étouffant un grognement plaintif. Sa tête bourdonnait comme une caisse de résonance et sa bouche était horriblement sèche. Elle releva la tête, crut apercevoir les contours flous de Dolly et Héméra, à ses côtés. Elle tendit la main, à tâtons, et aussitôt une main enveloppa la sienne, tandis qu'une autre caressa ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », maugréa-t-elle, en deux gorgées du verre d'eau que lui avait apporté Héméra.

« Tu as goûté aux muffins à la liqueur de pavot d'Augustus, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé », expliqua Dolly, assise sur le lit, aux côtés de Sati.

« Oh, Merlin », gémit-elle en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. « Oh, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin... C'est grave ? »

« J'en sais rien. Mais Marlène et toi, vous êtes convoquées ce soir par Sulghorn et McGonagall. »

« Oh non... Je vais me faire exclure de Poudlard. Ou pire, je vais être envoyée à Azkaban. On peut être envoyé à Azkaban pour ça ? Vous viendrez me voir, hein ? Vous m'apporterez des berlingots à la bergamote ? Vous savez que j'adore ça... A tous les coups, c'est interdit à Azkaban... »

« Calme-toi, Sati », ordonna Dolly. « Tu ne vas pas être renvoyée, en encore moins finir tes jours à Azkaban. Au pire, tu récolteras quelques heures de colle. »

« Des heures de colle ? Oh, Merlin ! Mais j'ai jamais eu d'heures de colle... »

« T'inquiète pas, moi j'en ai eu plein, c'est pas si désagréable que ça ! », la rassura Héméra en lui tapotant la main. « Si ça se trouve, on se croisera ! J'ai encore dix heures à faire. »

Elle regarda l'horloge du dortoir.

« Il faut que j'y aille, si je veux pas être en retard pour l'entraînement de Quidditch pré-match ! Courage, Sati, tu vas t'en sortir ! »

Elle fila sans autre forme de politesse, laissant une Sati désespérée, la tête reposant sur les genoux de Dolly.

 **X**

« LESTRANGE ! T'AS CRU QUE LES BATTES C'ÉTAIT POUR FAIRE JOLI OU QUOI ? NON, ALORS TAPE DANS CE FOUTU COGNARD ! », beugla Héméra en descendant en flèche pour éviter un Serdaigle qui lui fonçait droit dessus.

« Et un nouveau but pour les aigles ! Ce qui nous fait donc 80 à 0, quatre-vingt à zéroooo ! », claironna le commentateur. Omar Fellini. Un Gryffondor, bien sûr. « On va pas aller jusqu'à dire que ça nous étonne, hein, parce qu'ils sont quand même sacrément nuls, ces Serpentard. Mais 80 à 0 en trente-cinq minutes de match, c'est quand même un exploit, même pour eux. »

Heureusement qu'aucun Cognard ne se baladait à proximité d'Héméra, parce qu'il aurait fini sa course droit dans la tribune du commentateur. Héméra ne pouvait pas se l'encadrer. Elle avait déjà protesté auprès de Slughorn – son directeur de maison – auprès de McGonagall – la directrice de maison d'Omar Fellini – et de Chourave et Flitwick – ça, c'était pas franchement utile mais elle était déjà partie sur sa lancée donc elle s'était dit que, tant qu'à faire, autant essayer de manger à tous les râteliers. Sans succès. En dernier recours, elle avait déposé six lettres de plaintes anonymes pour _abus de pouvoir_ et _déconcentration anti-fairplay_ devant le bureau de Dumbledore mais il ne semblait pas en avoir fait grand cas.

« MULCIBER ! TROIS ANNEAUX, IL Y A TROIS ANNEAUX ! ILS VONT TENTER UN CONTRE SUR L'ANNEAU OUEST ! PROTEGE CE PUTAIN D'ANNEAU OUE... »

« Et un nouveau but pour Serdaiiiiiiigle ! Ils sont chauds comme des Phénix, nos aiglons, aujourd'hui ! Comparaison mal choisie, puisque qu'on assiste à une réduction en cendres des Serpentard, qu'on se le dise ! Et nous avons donc un 90 à 0 ! »

Héméra récupéra le souaffle – elle était batteuse, mais visiblement, elle allait devoir faire le boulot toute seule, si elle voulait éviter une défaite cuisante d'humiliation – évita deux Serdaigle d'un brusque virage à gauche, renvoya le Cognard qu'elle entendit siffler à sa gauche d'un coup de batte, sinua entre trois défenseurs, ignora royalement les appels de Cordello et envoya le souaffle dans l'anneau central.

« Mais c'est que les Serpentard se reprennent ! Nous sommes à présent à 10 contre 90 et j'aime autant vous dire que le suspense est au point mort ! »

« CORDELLO ! BLOQUE MALLONE, ENVOIE-LA A TERRE S'IL FAUT MAIS NE-LA-LAISSE-PAS-PASSER ! »

Autant parler à un mur. Korynthia Mallone esquiva sans aucune difficulté la mollesse de Cordello et inscrivit un nouveau but. Folle de rage, Héméra fonça sur Korynthia, intercepta le souaffle et d'un coup d'épaule, l'envoya tourbillonner quelques mètres plus loin. La Serdaigle se réceptionna contre une des tourelles d'observation, vacilla mais réussit à rester sur son balai. Tous les Serdaigle s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement, levant la main pour réclamer une intervention de l'arbitre. Une sacrée bande de pleurnichards.

« Et quelle décision va prendre l'arbitre ? Ooooh, mais c'est avantage pour les Serdaigle, qui récupèrent le souaffle, exécutent une formation Mercure parfaite, par-faite, eeeeeet... c'est le but ! Excellent ! On sent que du côté des bleu et bronze, les formations ont été bien apprises ! Mais... que fait la Capitaine Serpentard ? Elle frappe un joueur de sa propre équipe avec sa batte ! Mesdames et Messieurs, nous assistons à un grand jour ! La déchéance, sous vos yeux ébahis, de l'équipe des vert et argent ! Vont-ils réussir à se remettre de ce chaos pour, au moins, marquer un deuxième but et ne pas perdre à plus de cent point d'écart ? »

« FERME-LA, FELLINI, OU JE TE FAIS BOUFFER MA BATTE ! »

Dans les gradins, elle aperçut Dolly et Sati lui faisant signe de se calmer. Elle inspira un grand coup, puis un deuxième. C'est bon. Elle avait retrouvé un calme relatif. Tout à fait temporaire et à la merci du moindre énervement, mais c'était déjà un début. Elle accéléra pour se placer à côté de Rabastan.

« Lestrange, laisse tomber les Cognards, je m'en charge. Concentre-toi sur Mallone, c'est leur meilleure tireuse. Ne la lâche pas d'une semelle, gêne-la pour pas qu'elle accède aux buts. »

Après avoir envoyé un Cognard sur un Poursuiveur Serdaigle, elle sprinta, saisit Avery par le col.

« Je vais récupérer le souaffle, et te faire la passe. Dès que tu as le souaffle en main, tu me le renvoies. On évolue comme ça jusqu'aux anneaux. A un moment, je ne vais pas te le renvoyer, mais fais quand même semblant de l'avoir reçu et fonce vers les buts. Ça va les perturber et j'en profite pour marquer. Capiche ? »

« Euh oui. »

Elle fila à toute allure vers ses propres buts, manqua un Cognard qui percuta Mulciber en plein bras, le sonnant assez longtemps pour permettre aux Serdaigle de marquer un nouveau but. Omar en profita pour rappeler que les Serpentard étaient classés derniers de la compétition depuis maintenant cinq ans, attisant rires et quolibets de la part des trois autres maisons.

Le souaffle entre les mains, elle ignora les chants des Gryffondor (quelque chose du goût de : _Serpentard, tête de chiards._ Très élégant.) et fit la passe à Avery qui – merci Merlin – lui renvoya aussitôt le souaffle. Ils firent encore trois échanges, et puis elle fit mine de lui envoyer de nouveau et tous les défenseurs foncèrent sur lui, lui libérant un boulevard sur l'anneau Est.

« Oooooh, mais que voilà donc ? Vous pensiez que les Serpentard étaient mous comme des Gommes Collantes dans lesquelles vous auriez accidentellement marché et qui vous colleraient à la semelle, et bien il semblerait que non ! Les voilà qui remontent, pour un 20 à 120 ! »

Lestrange était occupé à suivre partout Korynthia qui lui hurlait dessus au lieu de s'occuper de son souaffle, distraction qui permit à Héméra d'intercepter le souaffle en question, et de foncer sur Cordello.

« Cordello, je te fais la passe, vole jusqu'aux anneaux. A cinq mètres, fais une passe en arrière SANS REGARDER. Je tirerai le souaffle avec ma batte, c'est compris ? N'ESSAYE PAS DE LE METTRE TOUT SEUL ! »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et lui lança la balle. Il atteignit les anneaux, hésita une brève seconde, avant de lancer en arrière. Héméra tira de toute ses forces, le souaffle rebondit contre l'anneau ouest et retomba dans l'anneau central.

« 30 à 120 ! »

« AVERY, NE RESTE PAS... »

« On dirait bien que Melvin Felt à repéré le vif d'or ! Mais oui, il file à toute allure ! Il coupe la route à la Capitaine Serpentard, ça, ça risque de ne pas de plaire à notre hystérique de service... hum, oui, pardon professeur », s'excusa Fellini face aux remontrances justifiées de McGonagall. « Melvin Felt descend en piqué mais que fait Regulus Black ? On dirait bien qu'il dort. Peut-être n'a -t-il pas compris que le match avait commencé ? Melvin tend le bras et... c'est une victoiiiiiiire pour les Serdaigle ! 270 à 30 ! Quelle défaite pour les Serpentard, quelle défaite... »

Hors d'elle, Héméra arracha ses protections, les jeta au sol. Elle refusa de serrer la main à ses adversaires et descendit en piqué vers les vestiaires. Le temps de se changer, les Serpentard avaient déjà investi les lieux, la mine sombre et le regard noir.

« Bravo, Vanity. Encore une brillante victoire », cracha Cordello en donnant un coup de pied dans un des bancs du vestiaire. « Je vais pas subir ça toute l'année. La prochaine défaite, je demande un changement de Capitaine. »

Héméra n'eut même pas le cœur à répliquer, elle réunit ses affaires et sortit par la porte de derrière. Dolly et Sati l'attendaient déjà là, assise à même le sol. A peine Héméra eut-elle poussé la porte qu'elle se précipitèrent vers elle pour la prendre dans leur bras. Héméra ne put pas se retenir, elle éclata en sanglots. C'était idiot, elle le savait très bien. Mais elle avait investi tant d'énergie, fait tant d'efforts pour cette équipe, lu tellement de livres de stratégies, élaboré des dizaines de tactiques possible... elle méritait mieux que cette humiliation publique et l'ingratitude de ses coéquipiers.

« Tiens, Augustus m'a donné ça pour toi », lui souffla Dolly en lui tendant une fiole d'un bleu presque fluorescent.

« C'est quoi ? », demanda Héméra, les joues trempées de larmes et le nez coulant.

« Un petit remontant. D'après l'odeur et la couleur, je dirais que c'est de la liqueur de prunes lunaires. Il nous a dit de te faire passer le message qu'il t'en avait gardé une autre flasque de côté dans la Salle Commune. »

« Et puis, si ça peut un peu te remonter le moral, Sirius n'a pas chanté avec les autres Gryffondor quand ils nous insultaient », ajouta Sati en essuyant les larmes d'Héméra avec un mouchoir.

« Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. »

« Non, je te jure. Et en plus, Dolly a jeté un sort pour que l'uniforme de Korynthia rapetisse. »

Héméra les regarda tour à tour, et elle se mit à rire, entrecoupé de sanglots qui s'étaient sournoisement planqués dans le fond de sa gorge.

« Je vous aime. »

« Nous aussi, on t'aime, Emma. »

Elles s'accordèrent encore quelques minutes pour critiquer ces tricheurs de Serdaigle et cet incapable de Cordello en buvant tour à tour leur liqueur, et puis, avant que les Serpentard ne sortent de leurs vestiaires, elles regagnèrent leurs dortoirs.

 **X**

Un parchemin avait été déposé sur l'oreiller d'Héméra. Elle le déplia :

 _« 1941. Les Abeilles d'Acapulco. Défaite contre les Canon de Chudley : 10 à 320.  
Les Abeilles ont fini premières de la ligue Latino-Américaine trois ans plus tard._

 _1955\. Les Merles de Marseille. Défaite contre les Harpies de Holyhead : 40 à 410.  
Les Merles ont battu les Harpies six mois plus tard lors d'un match amical. 150 à 90._

 _1957\. Les Limiers de Ljubjana. Défaite contre les Buses de Belgrade : 0 à 170.  
Les Limiers reçoivent la même année le prix de Tactique Exemplaire, et celui du Plus Beau Jeu de la Coupe par la fédération internationale de Quidditch. _

_1964\. Les Salamandres de Salamanque. Défaites contre les Tornades de Tutshill : 60 à 540.  
Les Salamandres seront championnes de la coupe d'Espagne de Quidditch en 1965, 1966 et 1967._

 _Perds pas espoir,_

 _Augustus. »_

Avec un sourire, Héméra replia le parchemin et le cala dans la poche de son uniforme de Quidditch. Elle posa sa bouteille de liqueur sur la table de nuit. Le fond d'alcool illuminait la pièce de lueurs bleutées. Elle se glissa sous ses couvertures et s'endormit, un sentiment confus enroulé dans le fond de son ventre.

 **X**

« C'est inacceptable, vous m'entendez ? Inacceptable ! »

Marlène et Sati étaient assises devant le bureau de McGonagall, têtes baissées et mines déconfites.

« Vous êtes à Poudlard, Mesdemoiselles, pas chez vos parents, ici ! Arriver en cours dans cet état ! C'est tout bonnement irresponsable ! Quel exemple vous donnez aux nouvelles années ? »

« Désolée », marmonnèrent-elles en chœur.

Ce ne fut pas suffisant pour atténuer la fureur de la directrice des Gryffondor.

« Vous mériteriez des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! »

« Enfin, enfin, Minerva. Ne soyons pas si radicaux. Mademoiselle McKinnon est une élève exemplaire. Quant à Mademoiselle Zabini... Mademoiselle Dolly Greengrass, meilleure élève de mon cours, a longuement plaidé en sa faveur. Je ne peux qu'apporter du crédit à ce plaidoyer. »

« Ce ne sont pas les élèves qui décident des sanctions ici, dois-je vous le rappeler, Professeur Slughorn ? »

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Toutefois, peut-être que ces jeunes filles ont quelque chose à dire pour leur défense. »

Le regard de leurs professeurs se braquèrent sur elles. Sati se sentit immédiatement rougir. Son cerveau turbina à toute allure : elle se retrouvait devant un choix délicat. Soit elle se disculpait, protégeant Marlène au passage, en mettant en cause Augustus, soit elle se taisait et acceptait le châtiment pour protéger son camarade. Elle poussa un bref soupir.

« C'est de ma faute... », commença-t-elle.

« Oui, enfin non, pas tout à fait. C'est de ma faute, en fait », l'interrompit Marlène. « C'est moi qui ai demandé à Sati de m'aider à réviser pour mon examen d'Arithmancie. Comme le cour a été déplacé à 19h30, on a décidé de manger en révisant. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer dans la Grande Salle pour nous ravitailler, alors j'ai amené une part de gratin de Géastre de la veille que j'avais mis de côté. Le plat a dû tourner entre temps et je pense que c'est qui a provoqué cette suite d'évènements facheux. »

Slughorn était conquis par l'explication, il hochait la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est tout juste s'il n'applaudissait pas la superbe performance mythomanesque de Marlène. McGonagall, en revanche, ne semblait pas convaincue.

« Mademoiselle McKinnon, au regard de vos excellents résultats et de votre attitude irréprochable jusque là, je veux bien faire un immense effort et croire à cette version des faits rocambolesque. Il en va de même pour vous, Mademoiselle Zabini. »

Sati s'autorisa enfin à reprendre une respiration normale. Elle détacha ses mains l'une de l'autre, jusque là si crispées, qu'elle arrivait à peine à les sentir.

« Toutefois, il est évident que je ne peux pas laisser impuni un tel comportement. En ce qui concerne Mademoiselle McKinnon, élève sous ma responsabilité, j'estime qu'une dizaine d'heures de colle seront suffisantes pour lui faire prendre conscience de la gravité de ses actes. »

Le regard dur de McGonagall se posa sur Slughorn qui haussa les épaules, avant de hocher gravement la tête, visiblement aussi motivé à donner des heures de colle que Sati l'était à en recevoir.

« Idem pour vous, Mademoiselle Zabini », conclut-il d'un geste de la main. « Vous pouvez disposer. »

Les deux élèves quittèrent la salle. A peine la porte fermée dans leur dos, elle éclatèrent de rire, soulagée d'avoir échappé à l'expulsion. Elles marchèrent en silence quelques instants, le temps d'atteindre les escaliers mouvants, puis, Sati se tourna vers la Gryffondor.

« Merci, Marlène. C'est vraiment sympa de ta part de m'être venue en aide, comme ça. »

« T'en fais pas, c'est normal. Si cette vieille peau de McGo était pas intervenue, on aurait pu s'en sortir sans aucune sanction. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir Slughorn comme directeur de maison. C'est une crème. »

« J'ai une théorie là-dessus. »

Marlène lui jeta un regard interrogateur alors qu'elles descendaient de l'escalier. Elles passèrent devant une acrobate, dans un des tableaux suspendus au mur, qui interpellait tous les élèves en leur demandant de l'aider à retrouver son cheval que Peeves avait effrayé et qui s'était échappé dans une des centaines de peintures du château.

« Ah oui ? Laisse-moi deviner ! Slughorn est le cerveau sadique de cette machination et, en réalité, c'est lui qui contrôle McGonagall ? »

« Non. Slughorn s'est arrangé pour échapper à la Formation de Défense Sorcière en se faisant passer pour fou, après quoi il rejoint un camp de Sorcières-Libertaires, dans le sud de l'Angleterre qu'il fournit en Potions d'Euphorie pendant trois ans, avant qu'une Auror infiltrée ne leur tombe dessus et fasse fermer le camp. Aveuglé d'amour par le double-jeu et le sang-froid de cette Auror, Slughorn décide de se couper les cheveux, de renoncer à sa dose quotidienne de Potion d'Euphorie, de suivre l'infiltrée jusqu'en Ecosse et d'essayer de décrocher un poste dans l'école dans laquelle elle travaille pour être à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare... »

« Et cette infiltrée, c'est McGo ! »

« Non, c'est Chourave. »

« Waow. Brillant. J'adhère. »

Elles évitèrent une troupe de deuxième année poursuivis par un balai détraqué. Elles arrivèrent aux Cachots une dizaine de minutes plus tard, mais Sati ne pensa même pas à s'esquiver. Elles discutèrent encore longtemps, ignorant les regards offusqués lancés par les Serpentard, indignés par la présence d'une rouge et or sur le pas de leurs quartiers généraux.

 **X**

« Emma, tu me prêtes ta chouette ? »

Héméra releva les yeux de son puzzle dont les pièces sautaient d'elles-mêmes hors du cadre.

« Pas possible. Elle est partie ce matin apporter une lettre à mes parents. Pourquoi tu prends pas la tienne ? Je l'ai vue tout à l'heure dans la volière. »

Dolly pinça les lèvres, passa et repassa trois fois la même mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. C'était son tic nerveux.

« Je peux pas. »

Héméra écrasa ses pièces de puzzle fugueuses sous un livre de l'Histoire de Poudlard et concentra toute son attention sur son amie.

« Ça va, Dolly ? Tu sais que si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là, hein ? »

« Ça va. »

C'était un peu trop sec pour paraître convainquant.

« Laisse tomber, je vais demander à Sati. »

« Mais c'est pour quoi, exactement ? »

« Je dois écrire à quelqu'un. »

« Oui, c'est le principe des chouettes messagères. Mais encore ? »

« Ecoute, Emma. C'est pas contre toi, mais s'il te plaît, ne te mêle pas de ça. »

Elle quitta la Salle Commune, débusqua Sati dans la salle d'études.

« Sati. Tu peux me prêter ta chouette ? »

Concentrée sur ses devoirs, Sati acquiesça.

« Pas de problème. Il faut juste que le trajet soit court. Elle panique si la route est trop longue et elle fait demi-tour à mi-chemin. »

« Ce sera pas un problème. »

Au pas de course, Dolly arpenta les couloirs, remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers de la tour Ouest, ignora les salutations de Séléna Van Heek, sa binôme de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et déboucha enfin dans la volière. Un vent glacé lui ébouriffa les cheveux, faisant battre sa tresse dans son dos.

Elle appela Habibi, la chouette de Sati, qui vint docilement se poser sur un perchoir près de Dolly. Sur un parchemin, elle griffonna à la va-vite :

 _Contact par Cheminette jeudi prochain. URGENT.  
_ _Dolly._

L'instant d'après, la petite chouette tigrée s'envolait dans le ciel glacé de Novembre.

 **XXXXX**

Salutations nocturnes,

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu. Merci pour vos messages et reviews. Déjà, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part de prendre le temps de me donner votre avis et puis, c'est encourageant. Ça motive pour la suite !

On se revoit pour le chapitre trois. (Merci encore.)


	3. 3

« Greengrass, tu peux me passer le porridge, s'il te plaît ? »

Les yeux rivés sur la table des Serdaigle, Dolly n'initia pas le moindre mouvement pour répondre à la requête d'Avery. Avec une attention excessive, elle scrutait Korynthia Mallone, attendant le moment fatidique où la bleu et bronze se lèverait. Si Korynthia s'était retournée à cet instant, elle aurait aperçut Dolly, les yeux plissés, le menton en avant, les doigts pianotant impatiemment sur le bois de la table des Serpentard, l'ombre d'un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Pas vraiment un joli spectacle.

« Greengrass, le porridge. »

Avery commençait à s'impatienter. Sa montre à gousset posée à côté de lui, il battait du pied avec anxiété. C'était sa nouvelle lubie. Pas de battre du pied. De chronométrer ses repas dans la Grande Salle. Quelque chose en rapport avec des germes. Comme quoi, s'il limitait ses interactions avec la populace, il diminuait par la même occasion le taux de transmission de microbes de moitié. Toujours est-il qu'à présent, il commençait à se gratter furieusement le cou, se décorant d'une belle plaque rouge sur la peau.

« Sati, regarde », murmura Dolly, toujours aussi concentrée, en donnant un coup de coude à sa camarade sans lâcher des yeux Korynthia. « Là, elle va se lever. »

« Zabini, est-ce que tu aurais l'amabilité de me passer le porridge, s'il te plaît ? »

« Je la vois pas, elle est où Korynthia ? », demanda Sati en se tordant le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir derrière le couple de Poufsouffle qui s'embrassait comme si la fin du monde était imminente.

« Là, derrière les deux débiles. Table des Serdaigle. Elle pose son couteau et sa fourchette dans son assiette. Ça y est. Ça arrive. Elle va se lever. D'après mes calculs, c'est précisément dans douze minutes que sa jupe devient indécente. Merci pour la clé du vestiaire, Emma. J'ai ensorcelé tous ses uniformes. »

« Je croyais que Mallone était à Gryffondor », glissa Augustus en se penchant sur la table pour apercevoir le spectacle.

« Tu confonds avec sa grande sœur », corrigea Héméra. « Elle était à Poudlard, y'a deux ans. Amoureuse de Sirius. Trop amoureuse. Je l'ai tuée l'année dernière, j'ai balancé son corps dans un fossé. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Même Dolly dut se résoudre à quitter sa proie du regard pour venir le fixer sur Héméra en attendant anxieusement un démenti.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me passer le porridge ? », tenta une nouvelle fois Avery.

« Non mais ça va, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. C'était une blague. Je me demande pour qui vous me prenez, parfois. »

« Pour le genre de fille qui a offert une mèche de ses cheveux à Sirius pour son anniversaire. Le genre de fille prête à tout, quoi », rappela Augustus en se servant d'une louche de porridge.

« Et alors ? C'était un cadeau original. J'ai lu dans Sorcière Hebdo qu'il fallait sortir des sentiers battus pour séduire l'être aimé. »

« Il a brûlé la mèche de cheveux sous tes yeux... »

« Augustus, le porridge, s'il te plaît. »

« Regarde ! Normalement, on va voir sa cicatrice sur le haut de la cuisse droite. Ça, c'est l'indicateur d'indécence. »

« Elle a une cicatrice ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas qu'elle s'est fait agresser par des Chaporouges. J'ai connu une fille, une amie, enfin non, pas vraiment, une amie de ma mère plutôt, qui s'était perdue dans la forêt, elle a passé trois jours attachée à un arbre et torturée par des Chaporouges. Après ça, elle ne supportait plus de voir du rouge. Je savais pas, moi. Un jour, je suis arrivée chez elle en robe rouge, elle a hurlé et est restée planquée de sa chambre pendant une semaine. Merlin, c'était pas beau à voir... »

Typiquement Sati, de s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses. Souvent Dolly se demandait ce qu'elle faisait à Serpentard. Sa capacité à sympathiser avec la moitié de l'humanité lui semblait toujours à contre-courant par rapport à la sournoiserie vipérine.

« Non, Sati. Pas d'agression de Chaporouges. Accident de balai à ressort. On avait six ans. Les ressorts ont déraillé, le balai était près d'une mare, elle est tombée sur une pierre tranchante, sur le rebord. Cicatrice. Je pensais qu'elle remonterait jamais sur un balai, après ça. »

« Je comprends pas pourquoi tu la détestes autant... », soupira Sati. « Moi, quand j'étais petite, j'habitais dans un coin désert, loin de tout. J'ai jamais eu d'amis d'enfance. Franchement, tu devrais essayer de... »

Un concert de sifflements et d'applaudissement interrompirent Sati. Korynthia venait de se lever. Même de leur table, même à cette distance, Dolly apercevait la longue ligne blanche zébrant la cuisse mate de Korynthia. Mulciber se leva, debout sur le banc des Serpentard, son pouce et son index dans la bouche dans un long sifflement.

« Hé, Mallone ! T'es libre, ce soir ? Je vais te la raccourcir, moi, ta jupe ! »

La Serdaigle se tenait debout, le visage d'un rouge concurrençant le blason Gryffondor, ses doigts accrochés aux pans de sa jupe, tentant désespérément de la tirer vers le bas. Un bref instant, Dolly eut un pincement de remords. Elle revit la petite Korynthia de six ans, ses deux tresses sur les épaules, son air apeuré en tenant sa cuisse couverte de sang. Et puis, elle croisa le regard de son ancienne amie, et elle y vit tant de fureur, tant de haine, qu'elle en eut la chair de poule. La seconde d'après, Korynthia partait en courant.

« Bien joué, Dolly. Tiens, un gallion. J'avais parié qu'elle pleurerait », admit Rabastan en faisait glisser un gallion jusqu'à sa camarade.

Dolly fixa le gallion qui renvoyait l'éclat des bougies, le regard vide. Quelque chose, dans le regard de Korynthia, lui avait retourné le cœur.

« Je crois que je vais... »

« Allez, fais pas cette tête, Dolly. C'est de bonne guerre. Elle va s'en remettre, t'inquiète pas », crut bon de la rassurer Héméra.

« Je... »

« EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN POURRAIT ME PASSER CE PUTAIN DE PORRIDGE ? »

Silence interloqué. Tout le monde se tourna vers Avery, le visage rouge et de grosses gouttes de sueur agglutinés aux tempes, qui continuait de se gratter le cou comme un lépreux. C'est Héméra qui parla la première, haussant les épaules :

« Ça va, pas besoin de hurler, Avery. Tu peux juste demander gentiment, tu sais », soupira-t-elle avec un sourire ouvertement faux.

Il la regarda avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de haine absolue. Elle ne releva aucun des deux, en profita pour se lécher l'index, le tremper copieusement dans le plat avant de le faire passer à Avery, lui arrachant une moue horrifiée et un brusque haut-le-cœur. Il repoussa le porridge avec dégoût et quitta la Grande Salle dans un chapelet d'injures.

« Pourquoi tu l'emmerdes, comme ça ? Tu sais bien qu'il flippe pour un rien », demanda Dolly en jetant un regard réprobateur à son amie.

Héméra sirota une gorgée de chocolat chaud, les yeux fixés sur la porte qu'Avery venait de franchir à toute allure, avant de répondre, d'un ton froid :

« Il m'a traitée de garce frigide à l'entraînement. Je commence à en avoir marre de me faire insulter à longueur de journée. »

La bouche pleine de purée de carottes, un filet orange coulant jusqu'au menton, Rabastan corrigea la version de sa Capitaine, l'index levé.

« Pour être plus exact, il a utilisé le terme de _connasse_ frigide. Et pour sa défense, il l'a chuchoté, il pensait pas que t'entendrais. »

« Et toi, bien sûr, ça te viendrait pas à l'idée de la défendre », lui reprocha Dolly. « Et bon sang, on t'a pas appris à manger correctement ou quoi ? »

Du revers de la manche, Rabastan s'essuya le visage, avala sa bouchée et offrit un grand sourire à Dolly.

« Ecoute, Babydolly, moi je ne me mêle pas de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Et je tiens à signaler qu'Emma nous avait demandé de faire trois tours de terrain. En courant. »

« C'est quoi que tu comprends pas, dans le mot _entraînement_ , Rabastan ? Les Gryffondor, ils en font six tours de terrain. Et sans se plaindre, eux. »

« On fait du Quidditch, pas de la course à pieds. A la limite, trois tours de terrain en balai, je dis pas... »

Héméra lui jeta un regard las.

« Continuez comme ça, et on va perdre la compétition pour la sixième année. »

« Ça, c'est pas mon problème. Et ce sera bientôt plus le tien : Cordello essaye de te faire virer. »

Héméra se leva un peu trop brusquement, renversant son chocolat chaud. Autour de la table, les Serpentard s'étaient tous tournés vers eux, avides d'assister au prochain acte, espérant un tomber de rideau en scandale.

« Je rêve. Me faire virer ? Comme si c'était moi, le problème. Si c'était Potter, vous vous la ramèneriez pas comme ça. Je devrais tous vous virer de cette putain d'équipe et jouer toute seule. Là, au moins, on aurait une chance de gagner. »

Elle lança un regard meurtrier à toute la tablée, secoua la tête avec dégoût et quitta la Grande Salle.

 **X**

« C'est vraiment immonde. »

Debout au milieu de la volière, un balai dans les mains, Sati poussa un long soupir en observant le nettoyage qu'il leur restait à faire. L'odeur d'excréments était insoutenable, le sol jonché de déjections et de petits os de souris ou de quelque autre proie malchanceuse, et pour couronner le tout, des centaines de chouettes allaient et venaient à toute allure, les frôlant, changeant de direction au dernier instant dans de longs hululement agacés.

« Te plains pas », répondit Marlène, à genoux par terre, une éponge à la main, frottant frénétiquement les interstices entre les pierres. « C'est sympa la volière. On aurait pu faire pire comme retenue. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Je déteste cet endroit, ça piaille, ça sent la charogne et c'est le palais des courants d'air. J'ai dressé ma chouette pour qu'elle dorme dans le chêne, près de la Cabane d'Hagrid. Ça m'évite d'avoir à faire à ça... », expliqua-t-elle avec un geste de la main désignant les centaines de chouettes perchées sur toutes les ouvertures.

« Tu sais pas ce que tu rates. J'y passe la moitié de mes soirées. Si t'étais venue plus tôt, on aurait eu la chance de se croiser ailleurs qu'en Arithmancie. »

Sati se sentit rougir, sans trop savoir ce qui, là-dedans, avait pu la mettre dans cet état-là. Toujours dos à elle, Marlène récurait les pierres asymétriques de la volière. Sa queue-de-cheval haute, son haut échancré dans le dos, laissaient apparaître la courbure de ses épaules et sa peau piquetée de taches de rousseur.

« Tu as tant de correspondants que ça ? Je veux dire... pas que je veuille jouer les indiscrètes, mais pour passer la moitié de tes soirées, ici... »

Marlène tourna la tête pour la regarder, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

« Non, mais j'envoie des mots à des élèves au hasard. J'écris des déclarations ou des petits messages d'encouragement que je confie à la première chouette qui passe à proximité, et puis elle va la livrer à son propriétaire, ou alors j'écris _pour l'élève près de la fenêtre de la Bibliothèque_ , quelque chose dans le genre. Les chouettes trouvent toujours un destinataire. Ça m'amuse, et je sais que quelque part, dans le château, quelqu'un est à peu près aussi content que moi. »

La Serpentard cligna des yeux, désarçonnée. Marlène avait déjà détourné le regard, de nouveau affairée à sa tâche.

« Et puis estime-toi heureuse qu'on soit tombé sur la volière. C'était ça, ou la ronde avec Rusard. Tu aurais préféré passer la nuit avec les feulements de Miss Teigne et les ricanements glauques de Rusard quand il tombe sur deux élèves en train de s'embrasser en douce dans un couloir ? »

« Non. Mais j'aurais préféré nettoyer les trophées. Évidemment, quand c'est Potter et compagnie qui font des conneries, ils ont le droit à des heures de colle sympas. Ça m'écœure ce favoritisme. A tous les coups, McGonagall doit être secrètement amoureuse de Black. »

« C'est Héméra, qui va être jalouse. »

Sati s'arrêta un instant de balayer, souffla une plume qui s'était emmêlée dans ses cils.

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Comment je sais quoi ? »

« Pour Héméra et Sirius ? »

« Tu rigoles ? Tout Poudlard est au courant. Je suis sûre que même Hagrid doit savoir. Elle le suit toujours partout, elle lui offre des cadeaux bizarres, elle lui envoie des poèmes par Beuglantes... »

Sati se sentit bêtement piquée à vif, comme si on avait blessé son propre orgueil.

« Elle est créative, on peut pas lui enlever ça », tenta-t-elle de la défendre.

« Ah, ça... Je lui accorde bien volontiers. Et puis, peut-être que ça plaît à Sirius, qui sait ? »

Il y eut, dans sa phrase, un petit quelque chose, un soupçon de sous-entendu qui alerta Sati. Elle laissa tomber le balai et s'approcha de Marlène, suspicieuse.

« C'est à dire ? »

« Je disais ça comme ça. »

Marlène continuait de frotter les pierres, l'air innocent. C'est ça, plus que tout le reste, qui acheva d'attiser les soupçons de Sati.

« Raconte. »

Les épaules de Marlène se soulevèrent puis s'abaissèrent dans un soupir.

« Y a rien à raconter. »

« Sache que j'apprécie ta volonté de préserver Sirius – et ce sera mentionné quand je raconterai cette histoire à Emma – mais pour tout te dire, je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix », déclara-t-elle d'un ton solennel en sortant un petit sachet de sa poche.

Toujours à genoux au sol, Marlène dévisagea longuement la petite bourse, un sourire moqueur en coin.

« C'est avec ça que tu comptes me faire chanter ? »

« Ça, Mademoiselle McKinnon, c'est un sachet de graine d'Ellébore. La friandise préférées des chouettes. Je vide ça à tes pieds, et une centaine de hiboux se jettent sur toi. A toi de voir. »

Marlène laissa tomber son éponge, se releva. Appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés, un lent sourire goguenard rehaussant ses pommettes.

« Sati Zabini, n'avez-vous pas honte ? Me menacer comme ça... »

Sati secoua le sachet.

« Je n'ai aucune pitié quand Héméra ou Dolly sont en jeu. »

La main de Marlène se referma avec délicatesse autour de la main de Sati qui tenait toujours le sachet. Un frisson la secoua comme un coup de tonnerre.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je cède. Pas à cause de ton vil chantage, mais parce que j'aime ta façon de défendre Héméra bec et ongles. »

Sati mit quelques secondes à se reconnecter à la réalité. Elle dégagea sa main, presque trop brusquement. Marlène se contenta de sourire.

« Alors ? », demanda la Serpentard pour dissiper le trouble.

« Tu te souviens après le match des Serpentard contre les Serdaigle ? Héméra était tellement préoccupée par la défaite qu'elle a laissé Sirius tranquille pendant trois jours. Et je veux pas lui donner de faux espoir, mais je sais pas, je crois que... Il jetait tout le temps des regards vers votre table. Presque comme si les sollicitations d'Héméra lui manquaient. »

Sati se créa un mémo mental, clignotant dans son esprit. _Ne pas oublier de tout raconter à Emma_.

« Tu penses que Sirius aime bien Héméra ? »

Elle n'entendit jamais la réponse, une chouette entra dans la volière à toute vitesse et elles durent plonger au sol pour l'éviter. Dans la cohue, le sac de graines se déversa au sol. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, elles étaient assaillies par une horde de chouettes hystériques, piaillant, griffant et piquant dans tous les sens. Allongée ventre au sol, protégeant sa tête, Sati sentit deux mains la saisir par le bras et la tirer brusquement sur le côté. Elle roula sur elle-même, se réceptionna brutalement contre un mur et releva le visage, légèrement étourdie. Marlène était à genoux, à côté d'elle, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, son visage couvert d'égratignures.

« Ça va ? », demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

Sati regarda, penaude, les chouettes qui se battaient toujours pour leur dose d'Héllébore avant de tourner la tête vers Marlène. Elle cligna lentement des yeux, s'épousseta machinalement. Elles se regardèrent en silence, hésitant entre rire ou s'offusquer de la tournure de leur heure de colle. Dans ce même silence sonné, Sati tendit la main, attrapa une mèche de cheveux de la Gryffondor.

« Je crois que... t'as un morceau de cartilage de souris dans les cheveux. »

Elle démêla un petit os de la tignasse échevelée de Marlène, le leva à hauteur d'yeux. Elles observèrent le bout d'os, perplexes. Et puis d'une même fièvre, le fou-rire les saisit.

« Ok, je te l'accorde. La volière, c'est pire que Rusard. »

Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, Sati s'apprêtait à renchérir quand une petite chouette toute noire voleta paresseusement jusqu'à elle, se posa sur son épaule.

« Habibi ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas traîner dans la volière ! Surveille un peu tes fréquentations, ma chérie. »

La petite chouette hulula doucement, lui tendit une lettre. Estampillée _Dolly E. Greengrass_.

 **X**

« Mademoiselle Vanity, combien de fois devrais-je vous rappeler que vous ne faites pas partie de Gryffondor ? L'accès à leur Salle Commune vous est donc strictement interdite sauf autorisation spéciale. »

Héméra offrit à la Grosse Dame son sourire le plus ingénu.

« Je sais. Je venais juste vous écouter chanter. Vous saviez qu'on vantait vos talents de cantatrice dans tout le château ? »

La flatterie. Arme numéro un de tout Serpentard qui se respecte. La Grosse Dame se cacha derrière son éventail pour masquer son rougissement, prit un air détaché discrédité par la lueur d'intérêt qui embrasa son regard.

« Ah, vraiment ? Qui dit ça ? »

« Laissez-moi réfléchir », commença Héméra en faisant mine de se creuser la tête. « Lord Sinclair, dans le tableau du quatrième étage, par exemple. »

Ses joues rebondies étaient désormais d'un rouge vif, elle gloussa, prit une pose se voulant naturelle – du genre nymphe grecque étendue sur un rocher, le regard dans le lointain – et roucoula :

« Charles aurait dit ça ? Le vil cachottier. Lui qui passe son temps à m'éviter. Saviez-vous qu'aux dernières festivités entre tableaux de la Renaissance, il a prétendu ne pas vouloir nous honorer de sa présence car, et croyez-bien que je le cite mot pour mot, il _préférait encore s'empaler sur sa propre épée que de souffrir une des mes opérettes qui s'apparenterait plus aux hennissements d'un cheval qu'on abat plutôt qu'à du chant_ ? Voilà quel genre de compagnie austère je dois côtoyer, ma chère. »

L'amour à sens unique de la Grosse Dame pour le Chevalier aux Ormes n'était inconnu de personne dans le château. Même Mimi Geignarde prenait un malin plaisir à colporter les ragots les plus loufoques à ce sujet. Dans un sens, Héméra avait de l'empathie pour la Grosse Dame. Cela dit, sa potentielle amitié avec la Cantatrice avait une limite : celle de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. A la guerre, comme à la guerre.

« Mais oui, Lord Sinclair ne parle que de vous. Il a prêté serment, je crois, chasteté, tout ça. C'est pour ça qu'il se la joue distant. Je crois qu'il souffre beaucoup de cette situation. »

Nouveau gloussement, coup d'éventail pour balayer le feu aux joues.

« C'est lui qui vous en a parlé ? »

« Non mais vous savez, je m'y connais très bien en relations. En fait, surtout en ce qui concerne le déni d'amour. Je ne préfère pas donner de noms, mais je connais personnellement quelqu'un qui est secrètement très amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre mais qui refuse de se l'avouer. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je vous assure. Le secret, dans la vie, c'est l'obstination. »

La Grosse Dame lissa les plis de sa toge, tritura son collier de perles, avant de demander :

« Est-ce qu'il vous a parlé de la Fête du Lac ? La Néréide du sixième étage, près du tableau des Triplettes – des terreurs, ces trois-là, fuyez-les comme la peste – organise une petite sauterie. Rien de bien fantasque, un peu de vin dans les sous-bois, près du Lac. Cette petite n'a jamais eu l'âme d'une bonne hôte, mais qu'importe. Savez-vous si Charles... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le tableau pivota pour laisser passer Dorcas Meadowes et Héméra se jeta dans l'entrebâillement. Quinze minutes qu'elle attendait ça. Elle ignora les cris outrés de la Grosse Dame : _Mécréante ! Revenez immédiatement !_ et avança jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Feu de cheminée, lumières tamisées, rires diffus, une vingtaine d'élèves réunit autour des tables basses, discutant ou lancés dans une partie de Dés Caméléons. Y'a pas à dire, certaines maisons savaient mieux vivre que d'autres. Un bref silence l'accueillit. Elle leur sourit poliment. C'est vrai qu'elle faisait désordre, toute de vert vêtue, chez les rouge et or.

Une Septième année collée à Sirius – Héméra ne manqua pas de l'ajouter à la longue liste des rivales à neutraliser – la montra du doigt. Le Maraudeur se tourna lentement, écarquilla les yeux en la voyant, avant de froncer les sourcils, plissant son nez. Une vraie grimace canine. C'est tout juste s'il ne montrait pas les dents.

« C'est bon, je m'en occupe », assura-t-il à tout le monde en se levant.

Grand prince. Il la rejoignit en deux enjambées, se planta devant elle, une cigarette pas encore allumée coincée derrière l'oreille, un verre de vin de groseille dans la main. _Vin de groseille_. Ok, peut-être que les Cachots étaient froids et pas vraiment accueillants, mais au moins les Serpentard arrosaient leurs soirées à autre chose que du vin de groseille. Grâce aux connaissances botaniques d'Augustus et à son laboratoire de petit chimiste, les Serpentard étaient devenus les fournisseurs attitrés des autres maisons en matière d'alcool et de liqueurs. Autant le dire, ça ouvrait pas mal de portes, au château.

Sirius poussa un soupir impatient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Déjà, bonjour. C'est pas parce que t'es beau que tu peux t'abstenir d'être poli, hein. »

Il releva un sourcil, ne put dissimuler un sourire fugace.

« Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« C'est pas toi, que je viens voir. C'est James. »

« Ah... »

« Déçu ? »

« Soulagé. »

« Tu mens mal, tu sais ? »

« Et toi, tu me fatigues. Je vais te chercher James. »

Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, comme s'il hésitait à ajouter quelque chose, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête et de rejoindre le groupe. Il se pencha vers James – occupé à parler à Lily, quelle surprise – et désigna Héméra de la tête. De là où elle se tenait, la Serpentard n'entendait pas un traître mot de leur conversation mais elle vit James froncer les sourcils, demander quelque chose à Sirius qui haussa les épaules avant de se rasseoir près de la septième année. Héméra ignora le pincement au cœur qui manqua de lui couper le souffle, se concentra sur James qui venait de se lever, marchait lentement vers elle, méfiant.

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

La politesse n'étant visiblement pas la qualité première des Gryffondor, Héméra décida de ne pas relever l'absence de salutations.

« On peut se mettre à part ? »

James la dévisagea un long moment, suspicieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la Salle Commune, à Rémus en grande discussion avec Marlène, à Frank et Alice, lovés l'un contre l'autre dans un canapé, à Sirius et sa nouvelle favorite, se joignant à un petit groupe de cinquième année pour une partie de Poker Sorcier, et puis, son regard dériva vers Lily, transformant des brins d'herbe en muguet sous les applaudissements d'un bastion de première année. La vie avait l'air tellement facile, pour les Gryffondor. Si simple. Constituée à 70% d'amitié, 20% de feu de cheminée et 10% de vin de Groseille. Elle aurait aimé atterrir dans une maison comme ça.

« Ok. Suis-moi », abdiqua James dans un soupir.

Il l'emmena jusque dans son dortoir, et elle aurait pu jurer avoir intercepté un bref coup d'œil de Sirius dans leur direction.

Leur dortoir était sens dessus-dessous. S'il avait été dévasté par une récente tornade, il aurait quand même été plus présentable que ça. Des petites notes de papiers volaient partout, deux balais se donnaient des coups de manches dans un coin, des habits tapissaient la pièce du sol au plafond, trois équipes de Quidditch rivales s'insultaient copieusement depuis leurs posters respectifs, une vieille radio trafiquée crachotait un rock qu'elle ne connaissait pas et un rossignol mécanique piaillaient en volant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. James lui lança un ressort que l'oiseau avala tout rond avant retourner se percher sur sa branche pour s'endormir.

« Le rossignol mécanique de Peter », expliqua James. « Exaspérant au début, mais il connaît tous les passages secrets du château et va livrer nos messages de jour comme de nuit. »

Héméra hocha la tête, un peu embarrassée de se trouver ici, au milieu des affaires personnelles de Sirius. Sans lui. Elle avait pensé que la première fois qu'elle rentrerait dans cette chambre, ce serait dans d'autres circonstances. Potter coupa la radio, se posa sur le seul lit fait, le seul carré de chambre tiré à quatre épingles, propre, les habits pliés en piles bien nettes sur la commode d'à côté. Le coin de Rémus.

Héméra s'approcha, gênée par le silence qui s'étirait entre elle et James, avisa un globe bleuté dans lequel tournait une petite lune. _Reste : douze jours_ , scintillait en lettres argentées.

« C'est quoi, ça ? », demanda-t-elle en touchant le globe du bout des doigts.

A son contact, la lune s'agrandit, les lettres changèrent. _État stable._ Potter se leva d'un bond, jeta une serviette sur le globe.

« C'est rien. Touche pas », répondit-il sèchement.

Ok, pour la tentative de briser la glace, c'était raté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Vanity ? »

Elle s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, en face de James. Il s'était de nouveau installé sur le lit de Rémus, les coudes sur les genoux, le menton calé sur ses poings. Elle eut un mal fou à formuler sa demande. Quand les mots sortirent enfin de sa bouche, ce fut d'une traite, d'une phrase brusque aux intonations désespérées.

« J'ai besoin d'aide. »

« Bon sang, me dis pas que tu me fais tout ce cirque pour me demander des conseils à propos de Sirius. »

Elle se fendit d'un rire étranglé, balaya la suggestion d'un geste de la main.

« Non. C'est pour le Quidditch. J'ai besoin que tu me conseilles. »

James releva lentement le regard pour la dévisager, son pied battant impatiemment le sol.

« Laisse-moi résumer, histoire d'être bien sûr : tu me demandes à moi, le Capitaine de Gryffondor, des conseils en Quidditch, sachant que nos maisons ne peuvent pas s'encadrer, que j'ai à peu près autant d'affection pour toi que j'en ai pour Mimi Geignarde et qu'en plus, on s'affronte dans moins d'un mois, c'est ça ? »

Héméra sourit, hochant la tête.

« C'est ça. Imagine l'effort que ça m'a coûté, ajoute à ça l'humiliation que je suis actuellement en train de subir et en multipliant tout ça par un milliard, tu tomberas à peu près sur mon taux de désespoir. »

« Pourquoi moi ? Je suis pas le seul Capitaine, à ce que je sache. »

« J'ai pas vraiment envie de demander de l'aide aux Serdaigle après la raclée qu'ils nous ont infligé. Et crois-le ou non, je me vois mal aller quémander des conseils au Capitaine Poufsouffle contre qui je joue la semaine prochaine. »

Elle avait toujours le même sourire statique, implorant.

« Sérieusement, je vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider. »

Son sourire vacilla, elle renoua son chignon pour s'occuper les mains, pour s'empêcher de fondre en larmes comme une gamine de cinq ans. James la dévisageait toujours en silence. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi elle ressemblait, assise par terre, les mains tremblantes, mais elle devait faire sacrément pitié puisque il céda dans un long soupir :

« Ok, c'est bon. Tu peux arrêter ton cinéma, t'as gagné. »

Il se leva, décala un t-shirt sale qui camouflait un petit cabinet, en tira une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu de la maison Reggiani. Cinquante gallions, au bas mot. Il servit deux verre, en tendit un à Héméra.

« C'est quoi le problème ? »

Elle but une lampée pour se donner un peu de courage.

« J'arrive pas à tenir mon équipe. Ils contredisent tous mes ordres, ils organisent leur petite insurrection pour essayer de me faire virer. Le moindre tour de terrain déclenche des heures de protestation. T'y crois, ça ? Des joueurs qui pleurnichent quand il faut s'entraîner. Je passe mon temps à me faire insulter. J'ai l'impression d'être l'incarnation du mal à leurs yeux. Je suis à deux doigts de jeter l'éponge, je te jure. Je suis à bout. »

Il fit tourner son Whisky dans son verre.

« Et ? »

« Et je sais pas quoi faire. »

Il but une gorgée – avec ce bruit énervant de succion que font les amateurs de bons alcools – et posa son verre sur la table de nuit, se penchant vers elle.

« Tu sais ce qu'ils aiment tes joueurs ? »

« Boire. Se foutre de ma gueule. Perdre des matchs. Pas forcément dans cet ordre, mais c'est l'idée générale, je crois. »

« Non. Ils aiment le Quidditch. Mets-les sur le banc. Prive-les de match. »

« Si je fais ça, on va se retrouver à trois sur le terrain. »

« Depuis le match Colombie-Bosnie de 1846, le minimum de joueurs autorisés sur un terrain est de deux »

« Je peux pas faire ça. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Ils ont l'ascendant sur toi parce qu'ils savent que quoi qu'ils fassent, tu les laisseras jouer. Il faut que ça change. Il faut qu'ils se rendent compte que c'est un honneur d'être sélectionné dans ton équipe et que c'est un honneur de fouler ce putain de terrain. S'ils le méritent pas, ils dégagent. »

Héméra tritura ses ongles, sceptique.

« Je sais pas. J'ai l'impression que ça marchera jamais. »

James se leva, s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre sur lequel il déposa son verre. Il croisa les bras dévoilant une série de muscles remontant jusqu'aux épaules. Là, tout de suite, avec ses cheveux en bataille, son marcel blanc et son visage pensif, tourné vers le Parc qu'il devait apercevoir par la fenêtre, Héméra comprit très sérieusement qu'on puisse tomber amoureuse de James Potter.

« J'ai été Capitaine en quatrième année. J'avais quatorze et je devais donner des ordres à des mecs de dix-sept ans. Comment tu crois qu'ils ont réagi ? Tu crois peut-être qu'ils m'envoyaient des fleurs et qu'ils me laissaient des mots d'amour sous mon oreiller ? Non. Ils m'ont rendu la vie infernale. Et dans le classement des emmerdeurs, Sirius figure en bonne place. J'ai pas baissé les bras. Tu sais ce que j'ai fait ? A chaque fois qu'ils jouaient les indisciplinés en entraînement pré-match, je déclarais forfait pour le match suivant. Au bout de deux mois sans match, ils ont fini par se tenir à carreaux. »

Cette fois, c'est elle qui se leva, se hissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre à côté de lui.

« Je m'en souviens. Vous avez fini troisième de la Coupe. Grâce aux Serpentard. Faut avouer qu'on est quand même de sacrés nuls. »

Il lui lâcha un de ses fameux sourires dont il avait le secret : une risette de sale garnement.

« Estime-toi heureuse. Vous partez de loin, je vois difficilement comment tu peux faire pire. »

Là-dessus, il avait raison. Cinq années de défaites consécutives dans les rangs Serpentard, avec d'autres Capitaines qu'elle. Effectivement, elle ne pouvait pas faire pire.

« Je vais t'avouer un truc, Héméra. Me le fais pas regretter. »

Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre. Du haut de son assise, elle avait une vue imprenable sur le visage de Potter qui levait les yeux vers elle, la fixant avec sérieux, les coudes posés sur le rebord.

« Je t'ai vu jouer. T'es une bonne batteuse. Mais t'es encore une meilleure stratège. T'as ça dans le sang. Le coup de la passe en arrière, contre les Serdaigle, j'ai bien vu que c'était pas planifié, que t'as improvisé ça comme ça. C'est une idée géniale. Laisse pas tes abrutis de coéquipiers te convaincre du contraire. De toute façon, les Serpentard sont des idiots, c'est bien connu. »

Elle lui sourit avec gratitude. Pas de ces grands sourires qu'elle distribuait à tout vent, un peu par provocation. Non, un vrai sourire, sincère, qui lui embua les yeux.

« Merci. Pour un Gryffondor, t'es moins une tête de con qu'il n'y paraît. »

Il rit, but une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky.

« C'est ça, notre réputation, dans le château ? »

« Ah non, chez nous il se dit que les Gryffondor sont des prudes. C'est le vin de Groseille, je crois. Ça vous fait vraiment passer pour des petites caisses. »

Il la dévisagea les yeux ronds, alors qu'elle étouffait son rire dans son verre de Whisky.

« Celle-là c'est la meilleure. C'est vrai qu'à côté de vos liqueurs de pavot, on paraît un peu moins débauchés. Question d'élégance. »

Elle voulut se défendre mais la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur un Sirius furieux, le regard noir. Il inspecta rapidement James, les coudes appuyés contre le rebord, et Héméra, perchée sur ledit rebord, tout près l'un de lui, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Je vous dérange, peut-être ? »

James lui jeta un regard inquisiteur auquel il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de les dévisager tour à tour, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Héméra sauta de son assise, finit son Whisky d'une traite avant de se planter devant la porte.

« Merci, James. Vraiment. »

Un peu abasourdi par la tournure pesante qu'avait pris les événements, il lui répondit d'un bref hochement de tête. Elle se tourna vers Sirius, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et plaqua un baiser sur sa joue.

« Sois pas jaloux. La prochaine fois que je rentrerai dans ce dortoir, ce sera avec toi. »

Elle décampa sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

 **X**

Dolly arpenta le corridor à toute vitesse, dut ralentir l'allure en attendant que les escaliers daignent s'aligner pour qu'elle puisse grimper, monta les marches quatre à quatre. Quatrième étage. Nouveau changement d'escalier. Le vieux marin sénile, depuis son tableau près de la salle des objets perdus, lui demanda si elle avait pensé à lui ramener sa lanterne. Elle l'ignora. Parcourut encore d'autres marches. Ouvrit deux portes avant d'arriver à destination : le Salon d'Hiver. Une vieille salle d'étude, abandonnée après le Grand Hiver de 1953. Le froid qui s'était immiscé dans cette pièce ne l'avait plus jamais quittée. D'été comme d'hiver, il y faisait toujours brumeux, et d'un glacial avoisinant les Pôles. Peu importe, elle s'était équipée de trois manteaux et était sûre de ne pas être dérangée. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire surprendre.

Elle alluma un feu, le dispersa pour qu'il n'en reste que des braises. Elle les saupoudra de poudre ignifugée, prit une longue inspiration et enfonça sa tête dans la cendre. Elle crut d'abord avoir raté la procédure, mais elle entendit vite des échos de conversations déformés, lointains. Elle cligna des yeux, et le salon familial lui apparut comme saturé de fumée. Elle ne tenta pas d'y voir plus net : elle se servait d'une vieille cheminée, mal entretenue. C'était de loin ce qu'elle pouvait espérer de mieux.

Son père et sa mère étaient assis sur leurs chaises, le dos droit. Malgré le peu de visibilité, elle discernait les pivoines roses sur le papier peint passé du salon. Au dessus de la fenêtre, elle apercevait le portrait de l'Oncle Archibal, mort dans un accident de Transplanage. Et puis, l'horrible sculpture de terre cuite que ses parents avaient ramené d'un voyage au Pérou, plantée sur le buffet. Mais, plus que tout le reste, elle distinguait avec une précision douloureuse, l'air anxieux de son père, et celui, grave, de sa mère.

« Dolorès ? C'est toi ? Tu nous entends ? »

« Dolly », corrigea la jeune fille.

Elle n'avait jamais compris à quel moment précis de leur vie ses parents avaient décidé d'appeler leur fille Dolorès. Comme une mauvaise fée, penchée sur le berceau, lui promettant une vie de malheurs et de chagrins. Pour contrer la malédiction, peut-être, ou juste par ironie, elle portait comme deuxième prénom Esperanza. Douleur et espoir. Ou une vie entière à espérer que la balance penche du bon côté.

« Dolly, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu nous inquiètes... »

« Betty ? Elle est où ? »

Ses parents se regardèrent, décontenancés. Pas le temps pour des explications, elle insista :

« Elle est où, là, tout de suite ? »

C'est son père qui répondit, s'avançant sur son fauteuil pour se rapprocher de la cheminée dans laquelle le visage de Dolly devait sûrement apparaître, en sculpture de braises et de cendres.

« A Manchester. Elle passe ses examens dans deux semaines. Pour l'instant, elle a eu de très bons r... »

« Il faut que vous la rameniez à la maison », interrompit Dolly. « Le plus vite possible. »

Ils s'échangèrent de nouveau un regard. Perdu. Inquiet. Du pouce, sa mère machinalement tourner son alliance autour de son annulaire. Tic nerveux dont Dolly avait hérité. Depuis, elle avait arrêté de porter des bagues.

« Dolly, si tu nous expliquais plutôt ce que... »

« Je ne peux pas. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Je rentrerai à Noël. Faites en sorte que Betty soit là. »

Elle commençait à sentir la chaleur qui émanait des braises, rougeoyant tout autour de son cou. Un grattement désagréable lui irritait la nuque. La communication n'allait pas tarder à devenir douloureuse.

« Je dois y aller », annonça-t-elle.

« Mais... On a à peine eu le temps de te dire bonjour. A quoi ça rime, tout ça ? »

Elle vit, sur le visage de sa mère, une peine sincère.

« Désolée, maman. La cheminée est de mauvaise qualité, je risque de me brûler si je reste en communication », expliqua-t-elle avec douceur. « Je rentre dans un mois. S'il vous plaît, rapatriez Betty le plus vite possible. »

« Dolly, si tu t'inquiètes pour ta sœur, tu devrais l'appeler », intervint son père en rechaussant ses gigantesques lunettes rondes. « Ça lui ferait plaisir, tu sais. »

« Tu sais bien que non. »

Elle pouvait sentir les rougeurs s'étendre sur son cou, atteindre son menton. Elle résista à l'envie de se gratter furieusement.

« Je dois y aller. Je vous aime. »

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre, retira son visage des braises. Tomba à genoux sur le sol du Salon d'Hiver. Elle cracha des cendres qui s'envolèrent en volutes de fumée dans l'atmosphère glaciale de la pièce. Palpant son cou, elle devina une brûlure au niveau de la nuque. Rien de plus. Elle s'en tirait bien. Fiévreuse, elle s'épongea le front, vérifia dans toute la salle qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne s'y soit glissée pendant sa communication, et quitta le Salon d'Hiver.

 **X**

« Pianiste pour une troupe de théâtre écossaise. Quitté par sa femme pour un moniteur de balai, il y a trois ans, il s'est reconverti en pianiste pour se rapprocher de la petite sœur du fameux moniteur de balai. Petite sœur qui tente d'intégrer le Conservatoire Sorcier de Glasgow. »

« Quoi ? Mais pas du tout », s'offusqua Dolly. « Accordéoniste, à la limite. Je veux bien t'accorder ça. Mais pas pianiste, non, c'est exclu. Accordéoniste parti à la recherche de son amour d'enfance qui a disparu du jour au lendemain. »

« Non mais regarde ses mains », insista Sati en avalant tout rond une cuillère de glace Banane-Coco. « C'est des mains de pianiste, ça. »

« Ok, mais regarde sa chemise. Rouge rayée noir. Chemise d'accordéoniste. »

« Excusez-moi, je sais que je suis censée faire l'arbitre et trancher entre vos deux versions, mais là, vraiment, je ne vois ni un pianiste, ni un accordéoniste », intervint Héméra. « Le mec est petit et trapu... A la limite Auror en civil, là, ok. En plus, il a pas l'air serein. Il a clairement des trucs sur la conscience. »

Dolly et Sati s'échangèrent un regard perplexe alors qu'Héméra continuait de marmonner _ça sent bien le mec qui a tué quelqu'un ça, oui oui, il a des trucs à se reprocher, ça se voit._

« De qui tu parles, Emma ? »

« Bah, du mec avec une chapka, sur le trottoir d'en face... Non ? On parlait pas de lui ? »

« Non. On parle du gars appuyé contre la vitrine de Pieddodu. »

« Celui qui a les cheveux gominés en arrière ? »

« Oui. »

« Ah. Ah ouais, non, lui, il est clairement mafieux. Et pianiste à ses heures perdues. »

Elle plongea sa cuillère dans sa glace à la mangue, frissonna en sentant le froid pétrifier sa langue.

« Donc Dolly, tu nous dois une tournée de Bières-au-Beurre », trancha Sati, victorieuse.

C'était leur petit jeu depuis le début de l'année. Deviser sur la vie de parfaits inconnus. Bières-au-Beurre à la clé. Dolly abdiqua, repoussa sa chaise et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour commander trois Bières-au-Beurre.

Sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, Sati et Héméra regardèrent courir les passants pressés par le froid. Elles étaient bien les seules à manger une glace en plein Novembre, enveloppées de trois pulls chacune. Tradition qui datait de leur troisième année et à laquelle elles n'avaient jamais dérogé.

« Tu crois que dans dix ans, d'autres sixième année de Pourdlard feront comme nous ? Assise à cette table, elles nous regarderont passer et elle essayeront d'imaginer quel genre de vie on mène ? »

Héméra dévisagea Sati quelques secondes, surprise. Quelque chose, dans son ton, pesait lourd. Emma haussa les épaules, en observant une dame rejoindre le fameux pianiste-accordéoniste, l'embrasser et rentrer à son bras dans le salon de thé de Pieddodu.

« Je sais pas. Si c'est le cas, les-futures-sixième-année penseront sûrement que tu es une acrobate dans un cirque itinérant pour essayer de fuir un Mulciber un peu trop entreprenant... ou alors tu seras une infiltrée russe au bras d'un tsar venu en écosse pour une visite diplomatique. »

Sati sourit, le regard fixé sur un point aléatoire, pensive.

« Il sera comment, le tsar russe ? Beau ? »

Héméra hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr. Beau. Riche. A tes ordres et petits soins. Et il assassinera Mulciber, si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

« Je crois que je pourrais m'y faire », conclut-elle avant de grimacer en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de glace.

Elle se dépêcha de siroter une gorgée de chocolat chaud pour atténuer la morsure du froid, mais le contraste, au contraire, fut plus douloureux encore. La langue ankylosée, elle repoussa la tasse. Ses doigts coururent sur la nappe blanche, trempée et durcie par endroits à cause de la neige. Elle hésita encore un peu, son index suivant les motifs brodés – cônes de glace et esquimaux multicolores – avant de se lancer :

« Emma, je peux te parler d'un truc ? »

« Dis-moi. »

Héméra reposa sa cuillère dans sa coupe, croisa les mains, attendant la suite. Sans trop savoir par quel instinct, elle sut avant même que Sati n'ouvre la bouche de quoi il était question.

« Depuis quelques semaines.. j'ai l'impression... je ne sais pas comment dire. J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je veux dire, j'entends des rumeurs. Ça parle de révolution dans tout Serpentard. Je sais, c'est pas les tentatives de complots qui manquent chez nous, mais là, j'ai l'impression que c'est différent. Ils disent que les choses vont changer. C'est ce qu'ils répètent, en boucle. _Les choses vont changer, préparez-vous, les choses vont changer. Assurez-vous d'être du bon côté_. J'ai un peu peur, je crois. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent. Mais je ne veux pas que les choses changent. »

« Moi non plus. Mais tu connais suffisamment bien les Serpentard pour savoir que c'est du vent, comme toujours. »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que c'est pas comme les autres fois », insista-t-elle en faisant machinalement tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de chocolat.

Le métal crissait contre la porcelaine. Un tour, deux tours, trois tours, quatre tours de cuillère et la main d'Héméra se posa sur celle de Sati pour arrêter son geste.

« Tu te souviens d'Annette Blanchi, quand on était en deuxième année ? Elle avait essayé de monter un mouvement contre les Gryffondor. Et elle avait mis le feu aux toilettes de leur tour – quand on y pense, c'est complètement con de commencer un incendie dans des toilettes, mais bon, la stratégie, c'était pas vraiment son point fort. Après les trois mois de retenue qu'elle s'était pris, elle était sage comme un hypogriffe sous sédatif. Elle avait même fini par se taper Mildred, le Gryffondor bizarre qui passait son temps à lire des poèmes. »

Sati lâcha un petit ricanement en repensant au scandale Blanchi. Cette folle s'était même cousu un blason sur lequel un serpent mordait un lion. C'est vrai qu'elle était pas mal, dans le genre tarée.

« Et Andrew Bronan, en cinquième année ? Le Serdaigle complètement cramé du cerveau. Tu te souviens ? Sa milice anti-Cracmol ? Ça a duré, quoi... deux semaines ? Avant que Rusard ne le calme en l'envoyant faire une petite promenade de santé dans la Forêt Interdite. »

Lui, il faisait peur. Des yeux globuleux, striés de vaisseaux rouges, et toujours, toujours de la salive à la commissure des lèvres. Sati s'était retrouvée une fois toute seule dans un couloir avec lui, quand elle s'était laissée embarquer au mauvais étage par les Escaliers Mouvants. Il parlait tout seul, la joue collée à la porte d'une salle condamnée. Après ça, elle n'était plus allée en cours toute seule de l'année.

« Tu vois, Sati. Les tentatives de révolutions vont et viennent. Ça n'a jamais bouleversé l'ordre sorcier, hein. Donc pas de raison de s'en faire. Je ne sais pas trop quel nouveau despote va tenter sa chance, mais ça finira aux oubliettes, comme toutes les fois précédentes. »

Sati hocha lentement la tête, momentanément rassurée.

« T'as sûrement raison. »

La tournée de Bières-au-Beurre arriva sur la table au milieu de sa phrase. Le fumet des boissons les séparèrent un instant les unes des autres. Dolly se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, distribuant les verres en interrogeant Sati du regard.

« Héméra a raison ? Par quel miracle ? »

« J'ai dit que tu deviendrais Ministre de la Magie. »

Dolly se laissa aller en arrière dans le dossier de sa chaise, pensive.

« Oui, pourquoi pas », conclut-elle en sirotant une gorgée de bière.

Une arabesque de vapeur chaude quitta ses lèvres pour s'enrouler dans l'air glacial. Elle but une autre gorgée, souffla une fumée en forme de poisson qui battit un instant des nageoires avant de faire emporter par une brise polaire. Sati essaya à son tour, sans succès. Tout ce qu'elle obtint se résuma à un nuage difforme qui se laissa paresseusement balayer par le vent.

« Et ma première décision officielle, en tant que Ministre, sera de nommer Héméra Ministre des Sports Magiques et Sati... hmm. Diplomate. Diplomate, ça te va comme un gant. »

Héméra leva son verre pour trinquer.

« Et tu pourras forcer Sirius à m'épouser ? »

Dolly sourit en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je suis désolée, ça, c'est pas dans mes cordes. Mais je suis sûre que tu sauras très bien te débrouiller toute seule. »

Elles trinquèrent joyeusement en dissertant déjà sur la vie hypothétique d'un nouvel inconnu.

 **X**

Diplomatie. Diplomatie. Di-plo-ma-tie.

Héméra se répéta le mot une centaine de fois sur le chemin de l'entraînement. Diplomatie. Fermeté et diplomatie.

Elle prit une longue inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte des vestiaires. Ses coéquipiers étaient assis sur les bancs, pas encore en tenue, pendant que Mulciber racontait avec toute la subtilité dont il était capable – équivalente à celle d'un grille-pain – son rêve de la veille concernant Sati, des menottes et un coin désert du Cachot.

Diplomatie. Héméra toussota pour signaler sa présence. Personne ne releva. Mulciber continua son récit. Il était à présent question de bas résille et de nuisette en dentelle. Dans sa bouche le mot _dentelle_ sonnait à peu près aussi sexy que _béton moulé_. Héméra dut se faire violence pour résister à l'envie de lui balancer six cognards consécutifs en pleine tête.

Diplomatie. Elle se contenta de lever la voix, tentant de couvrir la voix rocailleuse de Mulciber.

« Salut les gars. Je vois que tout le monde a l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, c'est cool. On va commencer l'entraînement dans dix minutes. Aujourd'hui, on tente de s'entraîner à la figure du Scorpion Tête en Bas... »

Un brouhaha étouffé de protestations monta aussitôt. Sans surprise. Dans sa main gauche, sa batte commençait fortement à la démanger. Dans une hallucination fantasmée, elle se vit la leur éclater sur la tête un à un. Elle se contenta de sourire.

« Relax. Je sais que vous n'avez pas lu les parchemins de figures et formations. C'est pas grave. On va tout reprendre à zéro. »

Un pied sur le banc, un air suffisant, Adrian Cordello la défiait du regard.

« Le match contre les Poufsouffle est dans quatre jours. On n'a pas le temps pour tes formations à la con. »

Diplomatie. Elle pressa ses doigts les uns contre les autres pour garder son calme ou éviter de les enfoncer dans les yeux de Cordello – à ce stade-là, elle n'était plus vraiment certaine de la motivation de ses actes – lui sourit du sourire le plus hypocrite qu'elle put réussir à bricoler.

« Peut-être... », commença-t-elle entre ses dents. « … et je dis bien, _peut-être_ , c'est une supposition, une idée comme ça, une proposition hypothétique... mais _peut-être_ que si t'avais bougé ta grosse tête de con avant, on n'en serait pas là. »

Oups. Raté pour la diplomatie. Elle se rattrapa avec un rire étranglé pour essayer de donner à ses relents de haine un petit côté _ça vaaaaa, je rigole, on se charie entre coéquipiers_. Un certain malaise tomba sur les vestiaires. Les Serpentard se jetèrent des coups d'œil en coin, l'air de se demander si elle avait bu ou si elle était juste en train de leur faire une sévère dépression nerveuse.

« Bref », reprit-elle. « Pour la figure du Scorpion Tête en Bas, c'est un vieux tour que j'ai trouvé dans un manuel de Quidditch marocain. Figure assez rare. Y'a des chances pour que leur Capitaine ne la connaisse pas. Si on ouvre le match avec ça, ça va les déstabiliser et ça nous permettrait de gagner l'ascendant psychologique... »

Bâillement de Rabastan. Intérêt soudain pour ses lacets de la part de Mulciber. Regard perdu de Gianni. Nettoyage compulsif de ses mains pour Avery. Air arrogant de Cordello. En d'autres termes : beaucoup d'enthousiasme de la part de son équipe.

Héméra tapa dans ses mains avec une bonne humeur feinte.

« Bon, je vais pas vous ennuyer avec la partie technique ! »

Diplomatie, encore et toujours.

« Commençons l'entraînement : on se fait deux tours de terrain pour s'échauffer ? »

Protestation générale. Cordello lâcha son balai qui tomba au sol dans un claquement bruyant.

« C'est mort. »

Elle empoigna la mallette contenant les Cognards et le Souaffle. Tourna les talons.

« L'entraînement est terminé. »

Rabastan bondit sur ses pieds, outré.

« Quoi ? T'es pas sérieuse ? »

« Si », répondit-elle d'un ton sec. « On se voit demain pour un nouvel entraînement. Je vous préviens tout de suite : pas de tours de terrain, pas de Quidditch. »

Elle claqua la porte sur un flot d'injures de toute élégance. Finie la diplomatie. Place à la fermeté.

 **X**

Rabastan sauta par dessus le dossier du banc, retomba à côté de Dolly. Dans un même geste, il alluma sa cigarette, cracha une longue colonne de fumée et passa le bras autour des épaules de la Serpentard.

« Tu veux pas parler à Vanity ? Elle est en train de nous péter un câble en entraînement, là. »

Dolly lâcha un long soupir, le visage tourné. Ne repoussa pas le bras de Rabastan. Ne lui répondit pas non plus. Ça l'alarma. A ce stade-là, habituellement, il se serait déjà fait courtoisement rembarré.

« Ça va pas, Babydolly ? »

Elle resta muette, n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Il faisait un froid polaire, dehors. Une neige duveteuse bordait les rives du Lac, finissant en boue incolore à leurs pieds. Rabastan pataugea un peu dedans, en tirant sur sa cigarette.

« Tu sais de quoi t'as besoin ? », reprit-il en se penchant vers elle. « D'une bonne blague. Je parie un gallion que j'arrive au moins à te faire sourire. »

Un corbeau croassa dans un arbre, s'envola en flappant bruyamment des ailes. Comme Dolly ne répondait toujours pas, il enchaîna :

« Alors, c'est un Gobelin, un Centaure et une Harpie qui rentrent dans un bar... »

« La ferme, Lestrange. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Bonne ambiance, par ici. »

Elle tourna son regard vers lui. Il remarqua ses yeux rouges et gonflés, ses lèvres craquelées par le froid et les larmes.

« Je t'ai pas demandé de me tenir compagnie à ce que je sache. Grandis un peu, Rabastan. »

Il leva les deux mains en signe de paix, la cigarette toujours fumante au coin des lèvres. L'air, tout autour était glacial, chargé de pluie. Le ciel, le sol, les arbres, tout était d'un gris délavé. Tout, à part le visage mat de Rabastan, ses boucles noires retombant en pagaille sur son front et la braise rougeoyante de sa cigarette.

« Grandir, grandir. Vous n'avez que ce mot-là à la bouche », soupira-t-il en se laissant aller en arrière, les bras étendus sur le dossier du banc. « Tu sais, Dolly, un jour tu auras cinquante ans, on t'appellera Madame Greengrass, tu siroteras du vin hors de prix avec des amis haut-de-gamme dans ton triplex d'architecte avec vue sur océan, ce sera l'automne, les derniers feux de l'été indien et là, tu auras beau essayer de te convaincre que tu es heureuse, il demeurera malgré tout un unique et insurmontable regret. »

« Qui sera? »

Il tourna la tête, un sourire de gamin pas sage aux lèvres.

« De ne pas avoir couché avec moi. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, marmonna un : _t'es con_ , mais ne put réprimer un sourire. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, l'attira à lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« J'ai gagné. T'as souri, tu me dois un gallion. »

La tête sur son épaule, elle acquiesça distraitement.

« Je suis fairplay, tu l'as gagné, ton gallion. »

« Maintenant qu'on a réglé l'aspect financier, tu veux me dire pourquoi tu tires cette tête ? »

Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre. Le vent fit grincer les branches des arbres, au-dessus de leurs têtes. Une obscurité hivernale couvait déjà la crête des montagnes qui bordait Poudlard, à l'Ouest. Les lumières, à travers les fenêtres du château, s'allumèrent une à une.

« Rabastan. J'aimerais te poser une question. Réponds-moi sincèrement, s'il te plaît. »

« Enfin, Babydolly. Tu sais bien que je ne mens jamais. Ma plus grande qualité. Ou mon pire défaut, comme tu veux. »

Il attendit mais la question ne vint pas. Il tourna le visage vers elle, haussa un sourcil pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Elle se mordit les lèvres, les yeux dangereusement brillants.

« Ton frère m'a parlé des Mangemorts. Il essaye de me recruter. Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? Est-ce que je dois avoir peur ? »

Rabastan resta silencieux. Le soleil avait définitivement disparu derrière les montagnes. Les lueurs de Poudlard étendaient leurs feux dans le jardin, haché par les ombres gigantesques des chênes et des sapins du Parc.

« Un jour, bientôt, il faudra faire des choix. Et quand ça arrivera, on pensera à ces moments-là, à traîner dans le Parc après le couvre-feu, à esquiver Rusard pour aller piquer de la bouffe dans les cuisines, à s'engueuler pour une compétition de Quidditch, on pensera à tous ces moments-là, et je crois qu'on les regrettera. »

D'une main, il cala une nouvelle cigarette au coin de ses lèvres, l'alluma. Le halo de lumière souligna ses traits tirés. Il tira une longue bouffée, expira un nuage de fumée qui accrocha la lumière d'une des fenêtres du château. Tout à coup, il n'avait plus l'air d'un gamin.

« Profite. Ne pense pas trop au reste, Dolly. Parce que le reste... le reste te rattrapera bien assez vite. »

Elle cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, éventant ses larmes qui dévalèrent le contour de ses pommettes, roulèrent jusqu'à son menton. Elle se blottit contre Rabastan et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'une à une, les lumières du château s'éteignent.

 **XXX**

 _Et clap de fin. Du troisième chapitre, hein. Je suis pas folle et sadique au point de finir mon histoire là-dessus. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une petite review. Et aux autres aussi. Pas de discrimination, je vous aime tous. Au passage, merci à **Korrigan** pour ta review, même si je ne peux pas te répondre._

 _J'avais une petite question, en passant. Physiquement, vous vous les représentez comment, Héméra, Dolly & Sati ? Je serais curieuse de savoir. On se retrouve vite pour le prochain chapitre, à bientôt ! _


	4. 4

Le vendredi matin, en cours de Sortilèges et Enchantements, Dolly et Héméra se branchaient sur Radio Sati. Avec beaucoup de gestes, les yeux grands écarquillés et toujours beaucoup d'implication, elle leur racontait les dernières nouvelles du Château. Généralement, qui a couché avec qui, et qui s'est disputé avec qui. Les amitiés de Dolly et Héméra se limitaient quasi exclusivement aux portes des Cachots. Sati, elle, elle avait le château entier dans la poche. Elle était invitée, partout, tout le temps. Pour des raisons assez évidentes, tout le monde aimait Sati.

« Et donc, Felicia Barnabé, vous voyez qui c'est ? »

« Non », répondirent en chœur Dolly et Héméra.

« Mais si, la grande rousse de Poufsouffle. »

Elles hochèrent négativement la tête.

« Celle qui sortait avec Dom. »

« Toujours pas. »

« Celle qui a une cicatrice sur la joue. »

Voyant que les filles ne réagissaient pas, elle insista :

« Celle qui a un accent écossais. »

« Accent écossais ? Plutôt Écosse du nord ou du sud ? », demanda Héméra en relevant la tête de son horloge mécanique.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient cours de Travaux Pratiques Libres, comme les appelait Flitwick. Ils recevaient tous un objet qu'ils devaient ensorceler à leur guise. Leur note dépendait de leur créativité et de la bonne application de leurs sortilèges. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'Héméra avait réussi à obtenir, c'était une horloge en petits morceaux et des ressorts couinant un peu partout sur son plan de travail. Un T, à vue de nez.

« Je sais pas », répondit Sati, après une longue réflexion. « Tu sais faire la différence entre l'accent du sud et du nord ? »

« Non. Mais bon, je me disais que c'était quand même intéressant de savoir. »

« C'est vrai que c'est intéressant », approuva Sati, pensive. « Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je dirais du nord. C'est peut-être parce qu'elle a les yeux clairs... »

« C'est quoi le rapport ? »

« Bah je sais pas, les yeux clairs, ça fait Écosse du nord, je trouve. Vikings, tout ça. »

« Hein ? Les Vikings sont allés en Écosse ? »

« Bref », interrompit Dolly, sentant dériver la conversation. « Où est-ce que tu voulais en venir, Sati ? »

Dolly était penchée sur son horloge, un tournevis dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre, et des lunettes de protection sur le nez.

« Bref, donc. Félicia, celle qui sortait avec Dom... »

« On voit toujours pas. »

« Bah apparemment, elle l'a trompé avec Donovan Riley. »

Dolly releva lentement le visage, remonta ses lunettes sur son front avant de lancer un regard las à Sati.

« Chaton, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ? Ça ne sert à rien de nous raconter des histoires sur des gens qu'on ne connaît pas. »

Héméra et Sati s'échangèrent un regard incrédule. Sentant qu'elle était passée à côté de quelque chose, Dolly posa sa baguette et son tournevis, plissa les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Donovan Riley. Do-no-van. Donny. Tu vas pas sérieusement me dire que ça te dit rien ? »

« Ça devrait ? »

Héméra toussota, signalant à Sati – qui dévisageait toujours Dolly, les yeux ronds – qu'elle prenait le relais.

« T'as eu une histoire avec lui en quatrième année. »

La blonde rabattit ses lunettes sur son nez, reprit baguette et tournevis en main avant de retourner à ses travaux pratiques en haussant les épaules.

« Il ne m'a visiblement pas laissé un souvenir impérissable. »

« Il est venu pleurer tous les matins devant les Cachots pendant... allez, au moins un bon mois après que tu l'aies quitté. »

« Ah... lui. Ok, oui. Je vois qui c'est. »

Héméra la dévisagea, suspicieuse. Elle aurait mis sa main à couper que Dolly feignait de se souvenir de lui juste pour mettre fin à cette conversation.

Parfois, elle l'enviait : Dolly avait eu un bon nombre d'histoires, s'en était toujours tirée avec les honneurs, une légion de cœurs brisés dans son sillage. Pour Emma, ça c'était toujours fini au mieux en pleurs, au pire en menace d'ordonnance restrictive. La première semaine après sa rupture avec Augustus, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à déposer, tous les jours, des fleurs devant la porte de son dortoir pour tenter de le reconquérir. Enfin, plus ou moins. La vérité, c'est que c'était en plein hiver et que faute de trouver des fleurs, elle avait essayé de métamorphoser des cailloux en roses. Résultat des courses, ça ressemblait plus à un tas de mauvaises herbes en décomposition qu'à des roses et Augustus les avait piétiné sans même les remarquer.

C'est vrai, parfois, elle enviait Dolly. Mais la plupart du temps, elle avait juste de la peine pour elle. Elle en avait bavé, après Augustus, ça avait fait un mal de chien. Mais elle n'effacerait ça pour rien au monde. Leur premier baiser dans les gradins des Serpentard. La semaine de la Grippe Irlandaise, où ils avaient joué les malades auprès de Pomfresh pour pouvoir passer cinq jours tous les deux, enfermés dans le dortoir des garçons. Les leçons de Gobelbabil qu'elle avait convaincu Augustus de suivre avec elle, leur nuit passée dans le Parc, à se cacher de Rusard, son sourire tout en retenue, ses cheveux blonds en arrière, ses mains toujours brûlantes et ses insomnies, qu'elle ne pouvait calmer qu'en lui racontant, minute par minute, des matchs de Quidditch pour l'endormir. Toutes ces milliers de petites choses, qu'elle posséderait pour toujours.

Elle tourna la tête vers Augustus, penché sur son bureau, l'air sérieux. Elle attendit qu'il relève la tête et lui sourit avec tendresse. Il fronça les sourcils, pencha la tête, l'air de dire _qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Elle articula, silencieusement : _merci_. Il sourit, perplexe, avant de se replonger dans son travail.

« Il vous reste vingt minutes, mes enfants », claironna Flitwick comme si c'était la nouvelle la plus excitante qu'il ait jamais annoncé. « Je vais passer dans les rangs pour voir où vous en êtes, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe, si vous avez besoin d'aide. »

« Vingt minutes ? », s'étrangla Sati. « Oh, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. Vingt minutes ! Je vais jamais avoir terminé ! »

« Arrête de paniquer », marmonna Dolly sans même relever la tête de son horloge.

La pendule mécanique de Sati émettait des piaillements en essayant de sauter hors du plan de travail. Flitwick s'approcha d'elle, avisa les horloges de Sati et d'Héméra avec circonspection avant de leur adresser un sourire qui se voulait sûrement encourageant mais qui ressemblait tout de même beaucoup à un rictus de pitié.

« Hum, continuez, mes enfants. Ne vous découragez pas, il vous reste quinze minutes. »

C'est tout juste s'il ne leur tapotait pas la tête en leur promettant une sucette pour les récompenser de leurs efforts. Il se détourna d'elles, se pencha sur le travail de Dolly.

« Intéressant... », marmonna-t-il. « Qu'avons-nous là, Mademoiselle Greengrass ? »

Dolly ne prit même pas la peine de relever les yeux, concentrée sur sa tâche.

« Un décompteur. J'ai utilisé un sortilège de protection que j'ai inversé. Au lieu de protéger les possesseurs de l'horloge, comme un simple bouclier, le sort perçoit le danger et décompte le nombre de minutes qu'il reste avant que le danger ne se manifeste. Pour l'instant, l'horloge ne peut prédire que quinze minutes en avance. J'essaye d'amplifier la portée du bouclier pour atteindre une heure de protection. »

Flitwick resta muet une bonne vingtaine de secondes, analysant la pendule de Dolly avec une attention extrême.

« Mademoiselle Greengrass, pourriez-vous rester quelques minutes à la fin du cours ? J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. »

Pensif, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'horloge de Dolly, il lissait sa moustache de l'index et du pouce. La jeune fille releva enfin le visage, hocha la tête avec sérieux.

« D'accord. »

Il s'éloigna sans rien ajouter et Dolly retourna à son travail en ignorant volontairement les regards insistants de ses deux camarades.

« Il est amoureux de toi, je vois que ça », conclut Sati d'un ton docte avant que sa pendule ne se mette à hurler en se jetant du bureau.

 **X**

« Vous vouliez me parler ? »

« Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. »

Dolly s'exécuta, tirant un tabouret pour faire face à Flitwick qui l'observait depuis son bureau. Une longue minute s'étira en silence, laissant à Dolly le loisir de se demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Votre talent ne tient pas tant à votre maîtrise parfaite des sortilèges, mais à votre capacité à déconstruire la magie, et à la reformer à votre guise. C'est très impressionnant, vous réussissez à disséquer les formules, à les adapter, à les pousser jusqu'à leur extrême potentiel. J'avais déjà remarqué, quand vous m'aviez pondu cet Aiguilleur de rêves, en troisième année. Mélanger une potion de Sommeil-Heureux à un sortilège d'Illusion. C'était bien trouvé. »

« Hum... merci ? »

Elle ne voyait pas trop en quoi ce genre de remarques méritait une convocation en fin de cours, mais elle avait l'étrange pressentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, derrière les compliments de Flitwick. Les mains jointes sur le bureau, assis sur une chaise surmontée d'une pile de livres, il la regardait avec sérieux derrière ses petites lunettes, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise quelque chose.

« Il est encore un peu tôt pour parler d'orientation, d'autant que vous n'avez pas encore vos ASPIC. Mais quand ce sera le cas, j'aimerais vous référer à un ami à moi. Garrick Ollivander. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de lui, il vous a vendu cette excellente baguette. »

Il pointa du doigt la baguette que Dolly tenait serrée entre ses mains. 28 centimètres, bois de bouleau et crin de Sombral. Tous les sorciers aiment leur baguette, mais pour Dolly, c'était bien plus que ça. Elle se souvenait de sa deuxième visite chez Ollivander avec une précision millimétrique : sa robe noire, ses mains moites, crispées sur son jupon. Et puis, la baguette qu'il lui a tendu. Sa baguette. Le sentiment de puissance, d'euphorie intense. Le plaisir de sentir la magie vibrer dans son corps, courir jusque dans sa baguette, comme une extension de vie. Le soulagement, surtout. Elle se souvenait aussi de sa première visite, quand elle avait accompagné Betty. Sa robe à pois, le ruban bleu dans ses cheveux, la main de sa sœur dans la sienne.

Elle hocha la tête, à court de mots, dépassée par un flot de sentiments contradictoires.

« J'ai déjà parlé de votre cas à Garrick. Il se souvient de vous, et de votre sœur aussi. Il est intéressé par votre cas. »

Tout le monde savait qu'Ollivander était un Sorcier hors pair, doué d'une magie exceptionnelle, mélange d'extrême finesse et d'incroyable puissance. Mais tout le monde savait également qu'il n'avait jamais accepté d'apprenti.

« Je pense que vous pourriez faire de grandes choses, ensemble. »

Elle eut du mal à parler, finit par articuler d'une voix éraillée :

« Merci, Professeur. Ce serait un honneur de pouvoir travailler avec Monsieur Ollivander. »

Elle se leva, le salua poliment. Un peu sonnée, elle se dirigea vers la porte, consciente du regard de Flitwick, toujours fixé sur elle. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il ajouta :

« Mademoiselle Greengrass, ne gâchez pas votre talent en empruntant des détours obscurs. J'ai vu tant de sorciers se perdre en route. Je serai extrêmement peiné d'ajouter votre nom à cette liste. »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard et elle comprit enfin la raison de cette convocation. Il y avait tant d'espoir et d'inquiétude, dans le regard de Flitwick, qu'elle sentit quelque chose tressaillir au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle hocha la tête avec gravité.

« Je fais de mon mieux », murmura-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

 **X**

Sati descendit jusqu'aux sous-sol d'un pas décidé. Depuis quelques jours, Dolly était ailleurs. Elle avait le regard perdu, l'air anxieux. Ça virait presque à la paranoïa. Elle sursautait pour un rien, jetait toujours un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule dans les couloirs. Sati avait bien essayé de comprendre ce qui se tramait sans succès. Dolly était évasive voire carrément agressive dès que Sati avait le malheur de poser une question sur le sujet.

Héméra, elle, était complètement obnubilée par son match. Elle parlait, dormait, rêvait, mangeait Quidditch. Souaffle par ci, Scorpion Tête en Bas par là. Bref, tout un langage que Sati maîtrisait à peu près aussi bien que le Gobelbabil – et pourtant, Emma avait essayé de la traîner de force à des cours particuliers.

Elle passa la porte du Cachot, traversa une Salle Commune quasi déserte. Il était tard, minuit passé. Rosier était en train de finir une dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie, penché sur la grande table, et un Septième année, dans un coin, lisait la Gazette.

Sati pénétra dans son dortoir. C'est à peine si les filles remarquèrent son arrivée. Emma était plongée dans une anthologie du Quidditch et Dolly révisait ses cours de Métamorphose. D'un coup de baguette, Sati éteignit toutes les lanternes de la pièce. Ça avait l'air impressionnant, comme ça, mais c'était un tour facile qu'elle avait appris en deuxième année dans _Le Grand Manuel des Petites Astuces à l'Usage du Sorcier Débutant voulant impressionner l'Entourage._ Elle l'avait bouquiné en cachette pendant l'été, complexée par ses mauvaises notes en Sortilèges et Enchantements. Entre autres, elle avait appris comment invoquer de faux applaudissements (« _très utile pour galvaniser la foule à la fin d'un discours »_ , disait Le Manuel), comment apaiser un fauve sur le point d'attaquer (« _spécifique mais nécessaire en cas de Safari en Afrique »_ ) ou comment faire apparaître un feu d'artifices miniature du bout de sa baguette ( _« fait toujours son petit effet dans une soirée mondaine »_ ).

A la seconde où la lumière disparut, un concert de jurons fusa.

« A quoi tu joues, Sati ? », s'énerva Dolly en tâtonnant pour rallumer la lanterne. « On a un exam de Métamorphose dans une semaine. Si tu t'en fous, c'est ton problème, mais laisse-moi bosser tranquille. »

« Et j'ai un match après-demain, au cas où t'aurais oublié. Fais pas ton Cordello, s'il te plaît. »

« Lumos. »

Un rai de lumière apparut de la baguette de Sati éclairant tour à tour le visage de Dolly et d'Emma qui plissèrent les yeux en protestant. Elle alluma une lanterne, s'assit à même le sol. Il y eut un long silence perplexe avant que Sati ne le brise d'un soupir.

« Les filles, j'ai l'impression de vous perdre, en ce moment. Et je sais, vous avez des tas de choses à faire, et je sais, pour l'une comme pour l'autre, vous avez connu des jours meilleurs, mais vous me manquez. »

Elle ouvrit son sac à main, en sortit une bouteille de vin, des biscuits, des confiseries et des pâtisseries orientales.

« Ma mère vient de m'envoyer un colis. Bon, Habibi l'a fait tomber en route donc la moitié des biscuits sont tout écrabouillés, mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrait... je sais pas, manger ça ensemble. Faire un pique-nique nocturne. Juste une heure. Juste le temps de se retrouver un peu. »

Il y'eut un bref silence. Le visage de Sati, assise devant la lanterne, était parcouru d'ombres et de reflets mouvants. Elle avait la beauté dramatique, ça, impossible de le lui enlever. C'est Dolly qui se leva la première, vint s'asseoir par terre en face d'elle.

« Pardon, chaton. C'est juste que... je suis un peu à cran, ces derniers temps. »

Emma referma son livre, vint s'agenouiller auprès d'elles. Sans vergogne, elle piocha dans les confiseries.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Dolly ? »

Elle hésita un instant, les dévisagea avec gravité.

« Rien de grave. Ça va passer. C'est Rodolphus, il me fait chanter. »

La bouche pleine de nougat, Emma s'arrêta de mâcher, fronça les sourcils.

« C'est à dire ? »

« J'ai pas envie de vous mêler à ça, vraiment. »

Sati lui tendit un verre de vin.

« Dis-nous au moins l'essentiel. »

Dolly but une longue gorgée, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle poussa un long soupir vibrant.

« Tu le connais. Il a toujours eu des délires bizarres. Vous vous souvenez, leurs petites réunions, avec Bellatrix, Malefoy et toute la clique ? »

Emma plissa les yeux, essayant de se souvenir de ses vagues rencontres avec Bellatrix, en première année. L'aînée Black avait quelque chose de dérangeant... un éclat de folie qui lui avait toujours fait froid dans le dos, et elle l'avait évitée autant qu'elle avait pu. Ses cheveux noirs, autour de son visage comme un halo funeste, sa figure stoïque, toujours désintéressée du monde qui l'entourait mais quand elle souriait... quand elle souriait, une étincelle carnassière allumait son regard. Quelque chose de cannibale.

« Les réunions dans la Salle de l'Aquarium ? », finit par demander Sati.

« C'est ça. »

La Salle de l'Aquarium, c'était une petite annexe de la Salle Commune, mise à disposition des studieux Serpentard pour travailler en toute quiétude. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait jamais servi à ça. Elle avait longtemps était occupé par Bellatrix et sa bande de tarés, et puis, quand ils étaient partis, elle avait été désertée. Comme s'ils y avaient laissé quelque chose, une empreinte maudite, une odeur de désespoir. Personne n'y avait plus mis les pieds. Peut-être que dans une dizaine d'années, quand le souvenir de Bellatrix serait effacé de toutes les mémoires, peut-être que de futurs petits Serpentard y organiseront des soirées mémorables. En attendant, d'un accord tacite, elle avait été condamnée.

« Et alors, c'est quoi son problème, à Rodolphus ? »

« Il veut que je rejoigne sa petite troupe d'allumés. Il me menace. Il menace ma famille. Ma sœur, plus exactement. »

Sati et Héméra s'échangèrent un regard. La main en suspend au-dessus de la boîte de nougats, Héméra se stoppa net. Elle s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon, le couvrant de sucre et de grains de sésame.

« Tu as une sœur ? »

« Une grande sœur, oui. »

Il y'eut, dans le ton de sa phrase, un contour tranchant, presque brutal, leur intimant de ne pas poser plus de questions sur le sujet. Mal à l'aise, Sati croqua dans un nougat pour se donner un peu de contenance. Elle avait, tout à coup, le sentiment désagréable de ne plus tout à fait connaître Dolly.

« Mais pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi il te menace toi ? », rebondit Héméra, perplexe.

Dolly haussa les épaules en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

« Je sais pas. »

Elle s'allongea sur le dos, les mains sur le ventre. La lumière de la lanterne faisait briller ses yeux. Elle les ferma, poussa un nouveau soupir. Sati s'étendit à côté d'elle, la tête sur son épaule, bientôt imitée par Emma qui s'allongea, les mains croisées sous la tête. Elles se tinrent toutes les trois, tout près les unes des autres, à écouter leur souffle régulier.

« Le problème, c'est que la liste des gens qu'on doit tuer commence à devenir sacrément longue », soupira Emma, en croisant les chevilles, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Des notes de cours avait été fixées un peu partout au dessus du lit de Dolly pour lui permettre de réviser, même en se couchant. Sati, elle, avait accroché, au-dessus de leurs têtes des cartes postales de toutes les villes qu'elle voulait visiter : de Belgrade à Séoul en passant par Grenade, où les palmiers de l'Alhambra bruissaient dans le vent, peuplés d'oiseaux tropicaux qui piaillaient sans jamais s'arrêter. Dolly avait fini par leur jeter un sort de mutisme pour pouvoir dormir un peu. Collés au mur, près du lit de Sati, un calendrier de mantras lui prodiguait ses conseils renouvelés chaque jour : _Crois en toi et tu accompliras de grandes choses !_ ou autres _Aime ton prochain et il t'aimera en retour!_ C'est ça, oui. Son calendrier ne connaissait visiblement pas l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. La contribution d'Héméra, à tout ce fatras de petits papiers occupant le plafond, c'était une boule météorologique en suspension. A l'intérieur, un petit soleil laissait place à des nuages diluviens les jours de pluie, ou à des bourrasques faisant se balancer la boule, les jours de grands vents. Utile pour ses stratégies de Quidditch.

« Rodolphus, je pense qu'on peut le mettre en premier sur la liste », conclut Dolly.

« D'accord, mais on rajoute Cordello, après. »

« Et Mulciber. S'il vous plaît. Aujourd'hui, il m'a demandé de l'accompagner au Bal de Noël. »

« Pour une fois que c'est pas trop gras... On note un progrès. »

« Et il a rajouté, je cite : _on pourra finir la soirée dans les toilettes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu vas l'avoir, ton cadeau de Noël_. Super. Ça donne envie, hein ? »

« Ok, Mulciber propulsé en top deux. De toute façon, Cordello est tellement con que quelqu'un finira bien par le buter à ma place... »

« Reste Rodolphus en première place... qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire de lui ? »

« J'ai une théorie. Rodolphus deviendra ermite, dans un couvent quelque part en Irlande du Nord. Et il finira par faire vœu de silence parce que personne ne voudra lui parler. »

« Et il mourra assassiné par une nonne qu'il aura essayé de choper », ajouta Emma.

« Et son corps, dévoré par un tigre. »

« Y'a des tigres, en Irlande du Nord ? »

« Non, mais la nonne avait recueilli un tigre orphelin pendant un séjour au Népal. »

« Ah, d'accord. »

« D'ailleurs, si jamais vous vous faites attaquer par un tigre, je connais une formule qui vous sauvera la vie », ajouta Sati. « Mais t'inquiète, Dolly, je laisserai Rodolphus crever comme un rat, hein. »

Dolly passa ses bras autour des épaules de ses deux amies, les serra contre elle.

« Vous êtes folles. Mais je vous aime quand même. »

Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée à imaginer les fins de vie les plus sadiques possible à Rodolphus. Entre confiseries et verres de vins, plans machiavéliques et blagues vaseuses, Dolly sentit la terreur qui ne la quittait plus depuis des jours s'alléger de quelques grammes.

 **X**

« C'est le dernier entraînement avant le match, les gars, alors c'est vous qui voyez. Soit on court, soit on arrête tout de suite. »

Ils étaient sous le auvent menant des vestiaires au terrain, et une pluie drue, froide et diluvienne inondait Poudlard. Héméra avait déjà annulé les trois derniers entraînements pour tenir tête à ses coéquipiers, sans grand succès. Tout ce qu'elle avait réussir à obtenir, c'était une haine unanime de tous les joueurs de son équipe. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose, ces débiles, c'était quand même pas de chance que ça tombe sur ça.

« Profite, Vanity, parce que tu feras pas long feu comme Capitaine. »

Évidemment, c'était Cordello qui avait parlé. Il s'était approché d'elle, le menton relevé, ses petits yeux de chien galeux plissés avec défiance. A ce stade-là, la description pourrait sembler biaisée, mais pourtant, en toute objectivité, il avait une tête de petite fouine sournoise. C'était pas le genre de mec qu'on croisait dans la rue en se disant : _tiens, lui il a une bonne tête, je lui confierai bien mes gosses_. Non. On pensait plutôt : _lui, il a dû passer son enfance à couper les ailes des mouches_. Il aurait pu être super beau, elle aurait quand même eu envie de lui en coller une, mais là, il fallait bien avouer qu'avec sa tête de rat lépreux, la violence qu'il lui inspirait était presque insoutenable. Elle rêvait de reprendre les entraînements juste pour pouvoir lui balancer des Cognards dans la gueule en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir fait exprès.

Elle haussa les sourcils avec mépris.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Adrian ? Tu vas aller chouiner à papa le Préfet de la Brigade Magique pour qu'il m'envoie à Azkaban ? »

Elle faisait la fière mais en vérité, elle avait un peu peur de ça, au fond. A voir comment avait été élevé le fils, elle serait pas étonnée d'apprendre que le père était du genre à envoyer des cuisiniers en taule parce que son plat n'avait pas été assez salé. Comme d'habitude, le reste de l'équipe ne disait rien. Chacun occupé à rattacher ses protections, à se triturer les ongles, ou à bâiller allégrement. Personne pour prendre son parti, en clair.

« Tu sais, je connais pas mal de gens, au Château. Tu ferais mieux de me parler un peu mieux que ça. Je pourrais te faire virer en un claquement de doigts, j'ai les relations qu'il faut. »

« Quoi, tu couches avec Slughorn, c'est ça ? Si tu crois que ça m'impressionne, tes petits délires de Sugar Daddy dans l'arrière-salle des Cachots... »

Le feu monta aux joues de Cordello, il tapa du pied avant de se rapprocher d'elle, levant un doigt menaçant.

« Je connais la Ségestrie, et t'as pas envie de l'avoir contre toi. »

Le reste des coéquipiers, qui feignaient jusque là d'être absorbés par d'autres tâches, relevèrent la tête, pendus aux lèvres d'Adrian. La Ségestrie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas entendu parler. La Ségestrie, ça datait de sa première année. Il y avait une fille, Filippa Bale. Pippa, paraît-il, avant d'hériter d'un nom d'araignée au venin mortel. Un an de plus qu'Héméra, élève à Poufsouffle, c'est tout ce qu'elle connaissait d'elle. Avant qu'elle n'entre à Poudlard, il s'était passé quelque chose qui avait transformé Pippa en la Ségestrie. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, personne n'avait jamais voulu raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. _Ne vous approchez pas de la Ségestrie,_ c'est tout ce qu'on lui avait dit. Ça se murmurait dans les couloirs, dans les recoins. _Ne vous approchez pas de la Ségestrie_. Héméra l'avait croisée quelque fois. Elle avait quelque chose de glaçant. Un regard froid, toujours ailleurs. Et une voix monocorde. Vide. Comme si on lui décousu ses cordes vocales, qu'on en avait arraché toutes les nuances. Elle était souvent seule. Parfois avec un petit groupe de Sang-Pur. Comment elle avait atterri à Poufsouffle, ça, mystère. Y avait pourtant du bon potentiel Serpentard, là-dessous.

En tout cas, c'était le genre de fille que personne ne voulait avoir comme ennemie, sans savoir pour quelle raison terrifiante elle était devenue la Ségestrie. Héméra resta muette une minute de trop pour garder intacte sa crédibilité de Capitaine. De toutes les menaces qu'elle avait envisagées, la Ségestrie ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Maintenant, elle sentait monter en elle une paranoïa faite d'images morbides où elle finissait inévitablement assassinée dans son lit par la Ségestrie.

Adrian la défia du regard, un sourire en coin. Elle sentit la maigre autorité qu'elle avait réussi à capitaliser fondre comme neige au soleil.

« Bon, allez, on va pas y passer la nuit. »

Héméra se tourna, bouche-bée, pour apercevoir Rabastan, debout, resserrer la sangle de ses genouillères, taper deux fois dans ses gants avant de partir au pas de course, sous la pluie torrentielle, pour entamer ses trois tours de terrain. Elle cligna deux fois des yeux, perplexe. Rabastan Lestrange venait de prendre sa défense. Peu à peu, le reste des joueurs suivit le mouvement sans manquer, au passage, de lui jeter un regard noir. Elle resta seul sous le auvent avec Cordello.

« Je trouverai bien un moyen de te faire virer tôt ou tard. Y'a pas de place pour des filles, au Quidditch. Encore moins en tant que Capitaine. »

Elle rejeta sa batte sur son épaule, s'approcha de lui, menaçante.

« Imagine la tête que tu feras quand tu devras expliquer aux infirmiers de Sainte-Mangouste que tu t'es fait casser le nez par une fille. »

Il se fendit d'un rire narquois.

« Si j'étais toi, je m'y tenterais pas. Tu risquerais de te casser un ongle. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, il s'éloignait déjà en trottinant sous la pluie. Elle suivit sa silhouette des yeux, noyée par l'averse, en espérant de tout son cœur qu'un éclair bien placé le carbonise sur place.

 **X**

« Écoutez-moi bien. Il pleut tellement que vous n'allez quasiment rien voir sur le terrain, mais c'est pas grave. J'ai suivi les entraînements des Poufsouffle, ils n'en ont fait aucun sous la pluie. Ils ont construit leur tactique en se basant uniquement sur un ciel dégagé, on va utiliser ça à notre avantage. On va tous monter en attaque. Oubliez la défense, Mulciber a appris à arrêter le Souaffle sous la pluie, il se débrouillera très bien tout seul. »

Mulciber hocha la tête en continuant ses étirements.

« Gianni, tu ne bouges pas des anneaux. Tu seras notre référent. Tu te places sous l'anneau Ouest, et dès qu'on marque, tu changes d'anneau. Une fois Ouest, deux fois Est. On saura toujours où te trouver. Rabastan et moi, on vise le gardien avec les Cognards. Toujours le gardien. »

Rabastan acquiesça en faisant tournoyer sa batte.

« Regulus, le vent souffle vers le Nord-Est donc tu restes vers là-bas. Le Vif d'Or n'est pas assez puissant pour lutter, il sera toujours ramené au Nord-Est. Il faut que tu l'attrapes le plus vite possible. »

« Ok. »

Héméra noua ses protections, saisit sa batte avant de faire face à son équipe.

« On n'a aucune chance contre les Gryffondor. Donc si on veut pas finir dernier de la Coupe Intermaison d'Automne, c'est maintenant que tout se joue. »

Un grommellement uniforme, de la part de tous les joueurs, lui répondit. Elle n'obtiendrait pas mieux. Elle aurait aimé, au fond, des accolades, des cris d'encouragements, des tapes dans le dos et autres _cette fois, c'est bon, on va gagner, on peut le faire_ , mais elle savait que ça n'arriverait pas. Faute de mieux, un grommellement général, c'était déjà une petite victoire.

Ils montèrent l'escalier des vestiaires. Leurs semelles claquaient en rythme contre les marches en colimaçon. Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais. Dehors, une pluie diluvienne formait un écran gris masquant les gradins, avalant tout bruit. Bien. Ils n'auraient pas à se taper les chants d'insultes des Gryffondor.

« Prêts ? »

Hochements de tête.

« Alors on y va. »

 **X**

« 170 à 20 ! C'est une première venant des Serpentard, qui, rappelons-le, ont perdu les 47 derniers matchs. J'entends dans les gradins crier à la triche, moi je parierais plutôt sur un alignement de planètes. Mais les Poufsouffle n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot, et Mokalé qui remonte en flèche vers les buts vert et argent ! La défense Serpentard ne suit pas, Mokalé est seul face aux anneaux, il tire et... une fois de plus, Mulciber fait un arrêt spectaculaire du bout du pied ! »

Les yeux plissés, Héméra essayait de suivre l'action mais la pluie dressait un rideau opaque entre elle et le reste du monde. Elle vit foncer devant elle Rosier, le Souaffle sous le bras, tracer droit devant lui. Elle tenta de repérer le vrombissement caractéristique du Cognard, mais les hurlements du vent masquaient tous les autres sons.

« Passe à Gianni qui tente une action mais... ne marque pas ! Et voilà nos petits Serpentard fidèles à eux-mêmes, ratant un but à un mètre des anneaux ! »

 _Lui arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère. L'attacher à l'anneau central et le laisser se faire bouffer par des Sombrals. L'enfermer dans une pièce avec Miss Teigne après l'avoir affamée._ Héméra passa en revue toutes les tortures qu'elle ferait subir à Omar Fellini le jour où elle le croiserait seul dans un couloir.

« Retournement de situation ! Katarina Jones fonce, on dirait bien qu'elle a repéré le Vif d'Or ! Personne n'ignore que si elle l'attrape maintenant, ça signe l'égalisation des Poufsouffle ! »

Le sang battit dans les veines d'Héméra, si fort qu'elle sentit monter la migraine. Un dernier but. Maintenant. Elle essaya d'appeler Cordello, de lui hurler de récupérer le Souaffle et de foncer vers les buts mais sa voix fut couverte par la pluie et le vent.

« Regulus, tu peux toujours essayer de suivre Katarina mais elle te devance d'une bonne dizaine de mètres ! », railla Fellini. « Mais continue, hein. Ton envie de bien faire nous distrait ! »

Elle avança au hasard, sprintant vers les buts. La pluie était si dense qu'elle ne voyait pas à un plus d'un mètre devant elle. Marquer. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait en tête. Marquer avant que Jones ne mette la main sur le Vif d'Or. Elle chercha Cordello des yeux. Impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit.

« CORDELLO ! FONCE VERS CES PU... »

La voix d'Omar couvrit la sienne :

« Cordello se dirige vers les buts, il tire ! Mais c'est trop tard, Katarina vient d'attraper le Vif d'Or et ça nous fait donc un 170 à 170 ! Égalité parfaite ! Quel match, mes amis, quel match ! »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Plaqua ses deux paumes sur ses yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Tout à coup, le vent, la pluie, le froid, la défaite, tout lui revint en pleine figure. Elle eut envie de disparaître. Pas envie de poser pied à terre. Pas envie de croiser le reste de son équipe. Pas envie d'essuyer une nouvelle défaite. Juste le besoin urgent de s'enfuir.

Un coup de sifflet perça le brouhaha des rafales et de ses idées noires.

« Rectification ! L'arbitre vient de me signaler que le but de Cordello était accordé ! 180 à 170 pour les Serpentard ! Première victoire en cinq ans ! Et je crois que ça vaut quand même quelques applaudissements. C'est un spectacle qu'on ne verra pas tous les jours, mes amis. »

Elle cligna des yeux. Victoire. Le mot résonna dans sa tête. Victoire. Elle entendit vaguement les cris de joie venus des gradins Serpentard et les huées des autres maisons. Elle se posa au sol, sonnée. C'est Rabastan qui la tira de sa torpeur. Il se précipita vers elle, passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« On a gagné, Emma. Merde, on a gagné ! Ma première victoire ! »

Le reste de l'équipe la rejoignit dans la foulée. Pas d'embrassades chaleureuses, pas de chant de victoire. Mais des mains sur son épaules, des sourires fiers et un hochement de tête de Cordello. Ça compensait bien mille défaites.

 **X**

« A Emma. »

Une vingtaine de verres décollèrent vers le ciel, se rencontrèrent en tintant. Au milieu de la Salle Commune, Héméra avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Elle souriait, grisée par cette soudaine émulation commune. A Serpentard, ils avaient rarement l'occasion de célébrer. De fêter quelque chose, tous ensemble. Pour l'occasion, Augustus avait créé un cocktail vert qui brillait dans les verres comme de l'émeraude. Le Victorieux, l'avait-il nommé.

La Salle Commune vibrait de rire, d'excitation, d'une légèreté nouvelle. Un bras passé autour de ses épaules, Rabastan racontait pour la énième fois le moment où il avait envoyé son Cognard dans le bras du gardien. Mulciber était torse nu, debout sur une table en chantant, envoyant des rasades de cocktail hors de son verre à chaque couplet. Rodolphus profitait de l'occasion pour sortir le grand jeu à une septième année de Serdaigle qui l'écoutait la bouche en cœur, pressée contre lui sur un canapé. Même Tetra Jugson, d'habitude si sérieuse, avait troqué son insigne de préfète contre un verre de Victorieux.

Héméra, au milieu de toute cette effusion, se sentait légèrement perdue. Sonnée. Une main accrocha son bras, l'attira hors de la cohue. Dolly. Elle souriait. Ça fit presque un choc à Emma, de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas vu Dolly sourire comme ça depuis des semaines.

« Bravo, Emma. Je suis tellement fière de toi. Je te le dis pas assez, mais tu sais, c'est tellement important ce que tu fais. T'as le cran de leur prouver à tous de quoi une fille est capable. »

Héméra lui rendit son sourire. Elles se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant de se prendre dans les bras. L'émotion était tellement forte, suivant des semaines de frustration et de colère, qu'Emma en aurait presque pleuré.

« Et moi, alors ? », protesta Sati en bondissant à leurs côtés. « Pour une fois que vous voulez bien faire un câlin collectif, vous le faites sans moi ! »

Elles ouvrirent leurs bras pour accueillirent leur amie.

« Merci, les filles. De me soutenir. »

« Toujours », murmura Dolly. « J'ai lâché des punaises mordeuses dans le lit de Cordello. On verra la tête qu'il fera demain. Ça lui apprendra à mal te parler. »

La tête toujours nichée sur l'épaule de Dolly, Héméra éclata de rire. Parfois, elle oubliait. Comme elle aimait Sati et Dolly. Comme sa vie à Poudlard aurait été différente sans elles. Elle oubliait que Dolly était là, toujours, à veiller sur elles. Elle oubliait la douceur de Sati, sa tendresse sans contrepartie. Elle oubliait que quoi qu'il arrive, elle les aurait, elles, pour le reste de sa vie.

Elles défirent leur étreinte, toutes les trois un peu sonnées par l'émotion.

« Bon, allez ! Ce soir, c'est ton soir, Emma. Je vais nous chercher un verre ! »

Sati partit au pas de course, elle revint vingt secondes plus tard, les mains vides mais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Code bleu ! Code bleuuuuu ! »

Et elle repartit en courant, excitée par quelques verres de cocktail de trop. Héméra se tourna vers Dolly, un sourcil haussé.

« C'est quoi, déjà, le code bleu ? »

« Aucune idée. J'ai jamais rien compris aux codes de Sati, de toute façon. Faut qu'on lui demande un mémo. »

Augustus se fraya un chemin entre les fêtards jusqu'à elles. Oh. Code bleu, code pour les ex. Il salua Dolly d'un hochement de tête, se tourna vers Héméra. Lui sourit. Elle avait toujours aimé le sourire d'Augustus. C'était même ça qui l'avait rendue dingue de lui. Il ne souriait pas souvent, mais quand ça lui arrivait, son sourire atteignait ses yeux, et tout son visage irradiait de douceur. Dolly les regarda tour à tour, haussa les sourcils avant de glisser un _bon, je vous laisse_ et de partir rejoindre Sati.

Augustus articula quelque chose qu'Emma ne comprit pas. Le bruit, dans la Salle Commune, était assourdissant. Heureusement, Tetra et Dolly avait veillé à jeter plusieurs sorts d'Insonorisation, et Rabastan avait posté Berlue à l'entrée du couloir menant aux Cachots. Berlue, c'était son Fléreur, un gros matou noir, aveugle de naissance, qui avait été dressé pour les prévenir en cas d'intrusion.

Augustus pointa du doigt son dortoir, articulant silencieusement _on s'éloigne ?_ Emma hocha la tête, sinua entre ses camarades Serpentard, arrêtée toutes les trente secondes par un toast porté en son honneur ou une accolade fraternelle. Elle finit par rejoindre Augustus, quelques minutes plus tard, échevelée et les joues rosées par l'alcool. Il était assis sur une chaise, près de son bureau, le visage tourné vers elle, le bras posé sur la table.

« Tu voulais me parler ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Tiens. »

Il lui tendit une petite boîte qu'elle attrapa, l'examinant avec perplexité.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il soupira, les yeux au ciel.

« Un cadeau, Emma. En toute logique, comme tout être humain normalement constitué, quand on te donne un cadeau, tu l'ouvres. »

Elle s'assit sur la table. Il avait le bras posé sur le bureau, le menton sur le poing. Les jambes d'Héméra frôlaient son bras et lui, il la regardait par en dessous, le visage neutre. Elle ouvrit la boîte, en sortit une petite bouteille remplie de liquide bleu, dans laquelle un petit nuage noir lançait des éclairs en sourdine. Héméra retourna la bouteille, l'analysant sous tous les angles. Un véritable cyclone en bouteille, parfumé d'orages, illuminé de foudre.

« Un hommage à l'orage qui vous a offert la victoire. Pour que tu aies un souvenir. »

Elle regarda tour à tour la bouteille, puis Augustus qui la fixait toujours, la mine sérieuse. Elle eut envie de lui dire des tas de choses. Le remercier pour sa tendresse, la façon qu'il avait de se moquer d'elle, mais d'être toujours là pour la consoler les jours de peine. Le remercier pour toutes ces petites choses, toutes ses petites attentions d'arrière-plan : ne jamais retenir la porte des salles de cour quand Cordello doit entrer et faire mine de ne pas l'avoir fait exprès, lui rappeler l'anniversaire de ses parents, qu'elle avait tendance à zapper, l'encourager à chaque match même s'il aimait le Quidditch à peu près autant que les pendaisons publiques, lui offrir un cadeau à elle, rien qu'à elle, tous les Noël... ces milliers de petits détails qu'elle n'avait jamais célébré à leur juste valeur.

Elle compacta tout ce reflux d'émotions en un simple _merci_ , incapable de mieux. Légèrement mal à l'aise, elle s'affaira à triturer la bouteille d'orage, pour s'occuper les mains.

« Tu devrais pas trop jouer avec », la prévint Augustus. « J'ai ensorcelé la bouteille pour que l'ouverture déclenche un orage. Mais j'ai pas les talents de Dolly, et je me suis trompée dans la formule. Tu risques juste de te coltiner un nuage de pluie qui te suivra partout pendant au moins une journée. »

Elle rit et reposa la bouteille sur le bureau, pour être sûre de ne pas l'ouvrir par mégarde. Elle sauta du bureau, prit Augustus dans ses bras.

« Merci. Tu sais que je ne sais pas m'exprimer, que je ne sais pas comment dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Mais merci. Vraiment. »

« Je sais, Emma. Maintenant, arrête de parler, ça devient bizarre. »

Il se releva avec un sourire. Un de ceux qui illuminent.

« Je t'attends en bas. Range la bouteille avant que quelqu'un ne l'ouvre et n'inonde le dortoir. »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce. Elle le regarda partir, hésitant entre éclater de rire et fondre en larmes. Dans le doute, elle but d'une traite son verre de cocktail et lui emboîta le pas.

 **X**

Le reste de la soirée passa dans une brume mêlée d'alcool et d'euphorie. Elle se souvint vaguement d'avoir été portée sur des épaules pendant qu'on scandait son nom, de voir Dolly accepter de jouer aux Dés Caméléons avec Rabastan, Mulciber essayer d'embrasser Sati, et la baffe monumentale qui suivit, Evan Rosier faire voler des serpents en papier dans toute la Salle Commune, Avery nettoyer avec fièvre chaque auréole que son verre laissait sur la table, Tetra sauter à pieds joints sur un canapé en chantant un hymne à l'honneur des Serpentard, et Augustus parler géopolitique avec un Rodolphus éméché qui avait la main gauche occupé par un mélange d'alcool douteux, et la main droite par la cuisse de sa Serdaigle. Au petit matin, elle se retrouva la tête pleine à craquer de bribes de soirées, mélangées, déconstruites, disloquées, aromatisées au Rhum et aux vapeurs de cigarettes.

 **X**

Des piaillements suraigus. C'est ce qui la tira du sommeil. Elle recouvrit sa tête de son oreiller en grognant mais les piaillements s'intensifièrent. Des picotements lui démangèrent les bras, les mains et sa jambe découverte.

« Pitiéééé, tuez-moi... », grommela-t-elle.

Encore plus de piaillements, encore plus de picotements. En jurant, Héméra éjecta son oreiller à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans l'espoir vain de neutraliser son assaillant. Peine perdue. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le regretta aussitôt quand un mal de crâne carabiné lui écrasa le front. Les piaillements gagnèrent en intensité. A cet instant précis, elle eut envie de pleurer. Qu'on la laisse dormir en paix. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, pourquoi, _pourquoi_ on ne la laissait pas tranquille ? Les picotements commençaient à faire sérieusement mal.

Elle ouvrit l'œil gauche, découvrit une nuée d'oiseaux autour d'elle, voletant, la piquant avec leurs becs. Elle agita les bras dans tous les sens pour les faire fuir, dégringola de son lit. Le sol la réceptionna sans ménagement.

« Sati, putain ! Range tes oiseaux de merde dans leur boîte ! »

Sati soupira, se retourna dans son lit en se couvrant la tête de sa couverture.

« Sati ! »

« La ferme, Emma, j'essaye de dormir ! », s'insurgea Dolly, ses mots à moitié avalés par son oreiller.

Toujours attaquée par une dizaine d'oiseaux qu'elle repoussait en battant des bras, Héméra se leva ouvrit le réveil-oiseaux de Sati, tourna trois fois la manivelle et les oiseaux retournèrent bien sagement dans leurs dortoir. Comme si de rien n'était. Un brillant cadeau de la mère de Sati. _« Pour un réveil en douceur et des matins plus gais. La nature comme si vous y étiez ! »_ , claironnait la notice.

Mais. Bien. Sûr.

Par un hasard malheureux, les oiseaux avaient pris en grippe Emma, et dès qu'elle avait le malheur de traîner cinq minutes de trop dans son lit, ils lui faisaient payer en lui hurlant dans les oreilles et en lui filant des coups de bec. Évidemment, ni Dolly, ni Sati n'avaient le droit à ce traitement de faveur. Non non, juste elle.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix, en se demandant quel meurtre atroce elle avait commis dans une autre vie pour hériter d'un karma pareil.

 **X**

« Alors, qui veut me raconter une petite blague ? »

Silence général. Tous les élèves regardèrent leurs chaussures, essayant de disparaître du paysage.

« Personne ? Allez, un petit effort ! »

Toujours le même mutisme crispé de la part des étudiants. Voilà. C'était toujours comme ça que commençaient les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Pour une raison indéterminée, Brûlopot tenait absolument à ce qu'un élève lui raconte une blague. Bonne ambiance assurée pour le dernier cours de la journée, entre l'odeur de crottin des Abraxans et un Brûlopot surexcité attendant sa boutade quotidienne.

« Vous, là ! Mademoiselle Vanity. Allez-y, faites-nous rire. »

Merde. La question de son karma était désormais résolue : elle avait au moins commis un triple meurtre avec préméditation pour avoir une chance pareille. Elle tourna un regard désespéré vers Sati qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, impuissante. Aucun soutien de la part de Dolly qui était déjà en train d'enfiler ses gants de travail. Le reste des élèves – à savoir, un savant mélange de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle – semblait soudain moins tendu, soulagé d'avoir échappé à la corvée. Assis sur un tronc d'arbre, Rabastan se marrait silencieusement, tandis qu'à côté de lui, Augustus faisait la moue (quelque chose dans le genre : _je suis désolé pour toi, mais je suis bien content de pas être ta place_ ).

« J'attends... », s'impatienta Brûlopot avec un sourire encourageant.

Elle se creusa la tête, cherchant dans les méandres de ses souvenirs de repas de famille, une blague, un jeu de mots, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu faire l'affaire. Rien. Elle ne trouva rien.

« Alors, euh... c'est un Elfe de Maison... », improvisa-t-elle.

« Excellent ! Excellent ! Quel début prometteur ! », s'excita Brûlopot en tapant des mains.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme sur la poudre d'asphodèle, lui.

« …qui rentre dans un café... »

« Un café ! Un Elfe de Maison qui rentre dans un café ! », ponctua Brûlopot.

« … et dans ce café, il y'a un Phénix... »

« Un phénix dans un café, vous avez entendu, les enfants ? »

Alors oui, tout le monde avait entendu vu le silence embarrassé qui grésillait d'un élève à l'autre comme un champ magnétique détraqué. D'ailleurs, la plupart des élèves se foutait complètement de la blague d'Emma, attendant que le cours commence enfin. D'autres, dans un mélange d'empathie et d'embarras, semblaient compatir à son sort. Seul Ernesto Peljovka, hochant la tête avec attention, attendait la chute de la blague avec impatience. D'habitude, c'est lui qui venait à la rescousse de la classe et racontait une blague. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de passer son tour.

« … en fait, non, c'est pas un Phénix, c'est un Gobelin... »

« Un Gobelin, encore mieux ! »

« Et donc, l'Elfe demande au Gobelin son chemin... », s'efforça de continuer Héméra en tentant d'ignorer les interruptions de son professeur.

« Mais où va l'Elfe ? », s'inquiéta Brûlopot, comme si on venait de lui faire part du mystère le plus intrigant de l'humanité. « Et comment communiquent-ils ? Se pourrait-il que l'Elfe ait pris des leçons de Gobelbabil ? »

Il avait, maintenant, les yeux grand écarquillés. Héméra avait très très envie de disparaître. Ou de mourir. Oui, en fait, mourir, c'était mieux.

« Oui. Voilà. L'Elfe a pris des cours du soir. »

« Oh, bon. Voilà un Elfe courageux ! Vous avez vu, les enfants ? Ça, c'est un Elfe qui essaye de s'en sortir, vous devriez tous prendre exemple ! »

« Professeur, une fois, j'ai vu un Elfe qui apprenait à danser le Tango Tarentule ! », intervint Ernesto, très fier de sa petite anecdote.

 _Tuez-moi, pitié, tu-ez-moi_ , pensa Héméra en priant tous les dieux de la terre.

« Incroyable !Peut-être était-ce le même Elfe de Maison ? », s'interrogea le professeur. « Alors, donc, la suite, Mademoiselle Vanity. Nous sommes tous très impatients d'en savoir plus sur ce drôle de personnage ! »

« Et donc l'Elfe demande son chemin au Gobelin... pour aller au marché », enchaîna-t-elle en voyant le vieil homme ouvrir la bouche pour intervenir. « ...et le Gobelin lui indique le mauvais chemin... »

« Ce n'est pas très honnête. Je suis assez déçu de son comportement. Vous me confierez le nom de ce Gobelin en privé, je vous prie. »

Ok, donc Brûlopot ne faisait visiblement pas la différence entre une blague et la réalité.

« ...et l'Elfe se retrouve donc dans un magasin de chaussures... au lieu d'être au marché... et il demande... il demande une botte... de radis, voilà, une botte de radis. Et le vendeur lui tend une botte en cuir de Sombral... »

Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Brûlopot s'offusqua. Tapa de sa jambe de bois sur le sol, trépignant de colère.

« Du cuir de Sombral ? C'est strictement interdit depuis 1952 ! J'ai moi-même veillé à faire passer une loi pour l'interdiction de la chasse aux Sombral ! J'ai milité pour ça, mademoiselle ! Où se trouve cette boutique ? Donnez-moi le nom de la rue ! »

Hystérique, il la fixait, un doigt pointé, les yeux écarquillés et les narines dilatées.

« Non mais en fait, c'était le Sombral de compagnie du propriétaire de la boutique. Et quand il est mort, le propriétaire a décidé de faire des bottes avec son cuir... pour... lui rendre hommage, quoi. »

« Ah, d'accord. »

« Bref, le vendeur lui tend les bottes et du coup l'Elfe de Maison se retrouve libre. Voilà », finit-elle d'une traite.

Silence. Qui dure. Encore. Un élève toussota. Un Abraxan souffla par les nasaux en tapant du sabot. Et elle, elle eut envie de retourner dans son lit.

« Je ne comprends pas bien la blague. »

Il semblait à la fois extrêmement déçu et terriblement attristé. Au bord des larmes. Héméra se sentit obligée de s'expliquer :

« Bah... Il demande une botte de radis et il obtient une botte, enfin, une chaussure, quoi. Et du coup, bah, il est libre. »

« Oh... », Brûlopot sembla réfléchir, une main sur le menton. « Oh ! », s'illumina-t-il avant de se fendre d'un rire sonore en tapant sur sa cuisse. « Excellent ! Excellent ! Merci pour cette blague, mademoiselle Vanity ! Excellent ! Vous voyez, les enfants, c'est une bonne leçon de vie ! Le Gobelin a essayé de nuire à l'Elfe et voilà le résultat ! L'Elfe est libre ! Libre ! »

Il continua de rire en commentant la blague ( _« Tout de même, je me demande ce qu'est devenu cet intrigant Phénix du début de l'histoire ! »_ ) avant de s'arrêter brusquement, pour demander, l'air sérieux :

« Alors, les enfants, est-ce qu'on ne se sent pas tous mieux, là, après une petite clownerie pré-travail ? »

Il ne sembla pas remarquer la foule de regards blasés et de soupirs las, et commença son cours sur les Abraxans comme si de rien n'était. Héméra avait mal au crâne, elle aurait sincèrement vendu son père et sa mère pour une petite sieste. C'était quand même dingue, que des sorciers qui avaient inventé Portauloins, balais volants et philtres d'amour, n'ait encore rien trouvé contre la gueule de bois. Elle passa le reste du cours à astiquer des sabots d'Abraxans en silence – comme le reste de ses camarades Serpentard, regrettant unanimement les excès de la veille. Il faisait presque nuit quand le professeur les libéra. Emmitouflée dans son manteau, le nez dans son écharpe, Héméra remonta lentement le chemin qui menait jusqu'au château, accompagnée de Dolly et de Sati. Des bourrasques de vent glacé faisait claquer les branches des arbres. Le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes était saturé de nuages d'orage. Les oiseaux, dans la forêt, chantaient une dernière fois avant que la nuit ne tombe pour de bon. Devant elles, un groupe de Poufsouffle parlaient du Bal de Noël.

« C'est fini. Je ne boirai plus jamais », jura Héméra.

Ses amies n'eurent pas le temps de répondre, Rabastan venait de lui asséner une tape dans le dos, manquant de la faire trébucher.

« Génial ta blague sur l'Elfe et le Gobelin, Emma ! », se moqua-t-il en la dépassant.

Elle lâcha un juron, attendit qu'il soit loin devant avant de se tourner vers ses camarades.

« C'était aussi gênant pour vous que ça l'était pour moi ? »

« Honnêtement ? », demanda Dolly en rajustant son bonnet.

Héméra hocha la tête.

« La gêne m'a semblé à peu près équivalente des deux côtés. »

Emma poussa un long soupir désespéré. Sati glissa son bras sous le sien.

« Moi je l'ai trouvée très intéressante ton histoire. Surtout la partie où l'Elfe prend des cours du soir. Ça a pas dû être facile pour lui... »

Héméra ignora les yeux au ciel de Dolly, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sati, fermant les yeux en se laissant guider.

« Merci, Sati. T'es un ange. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, avant de murmurer, dans un souffle :

« Code rouge, Emma ! Code rouge. »

« Sati, on ne comprend rien à tes c... », commença-t-elle avant de stopper net. « Oh. »

Sirius attendait dans le virage, les mains dans les poches de son blouson en cuir doublé de fourrure. Sati exerça une brève pression sur son bras, en signe d'encouragement, pendant que Dolly saluait Sirius, et puis elles s'éclipsèrent. Le cœur battant, Emma se retrouva toute seule, les cheveux ébouriffés par l'air glacial, face à Sirius qui la regardait, l'air moqueur.

« Salut », lâcha-t-il d'un ton nonchalant.

« Salut. »

Elle aurait aimé faire une blague, dire quelque chose d'intéressant. Mais elle avait le cerveau embrumé. Un silence s'étira entre eux, mais il ne sembla pas en être dérangé outre mesure.

« On a fêté sa victoire, à ce que je vois. »

« Oui. Un peu... », devant son air sceptique, elle avoua : « Beaucoup. »

Il dézippa son blouson. En sortit une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

« Tiens. C'est de la part de James. »

Elle attrapa la bouteille, chaude contre ses mains glacées. Maison Reggiani. Elle fixa la bouteille, bouche-bée. Un petit mot était accroché au goulot par du raphia. _Compte pas trop sur la pluie pour gagner. Cyclone ou canicule, mes joueurs son prêts. Félicitations quand même. James._

Elle étouffa un petit rire, releva les yeux vers Sirius.

« Tu lui diras merci. »

« C'est noté », répondit-il laconiquement.

Comme il n'amorçait pas de mouvement, elle le dévisagea suspicieusement, les yeux plissés.

« Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi c'est toi qui me l'apportes ? C'est parce que t'avais envie de me voir ? »

Il releva un sourcil, un sourire en coin.

« T'emballe pas, Vanity. James m'a raconté pour Cordello. »

« Et ? »

« Et j'ai jamais pu le voir. Si t'as besoin qu'il disparaisse malencontreusement au détour d'un couloir, tu peux compter sur moi. »

« Je rêve, ou tu voles à mon secours ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. J'ai juste trouvé un prétexte opportun pour me débarrasser d'un Serpentard. »

Elle rit, pas vraiment convaincue par ses excuses. Ils entendaient la rumeur du château, au loin, le bruit des couverts, le rire des élèves, les hululements des hiboux dans leur volière, charriés par le vent.

« Bon, d'accord. Admettons. Même si je sais que c'était juste excuse pour me voir. »

Il sourit, se retourna pour partir, s'arrêta. Lui fit de nouveau face. Elle en profita pour enregistrer une foule de détails inutiles. Les gouttelettes de bruine sur la fourrure de son col. La fine cicatrice blanche courant de son nez à sa joue. Les griffures sur le dos de sa main droite. La bague en argent, frappée du sceau Black, à son annulaire. Son sourire en coin.

« Bravo, pour ta victoire, Vanity. De tous les Serpentard qui ont défilé dans ce château, tu es de loin ma préférée. »

Elle cligna des yeux, abasourdie. Elle aurait aimé revenir en arrière, annuler la fête d'hier soir, avoir toute sa tête pour profiter de ce moment. Ne pas avoir le crâne martelé par les restes d'alcool, la mine fatiguée. Il se fendit d'un vrai sourire, amusé par son absence de réaction. Il tourna les talons. Par dessus son épaule, il lui lança :

« Et s'il te plaît, ne considère pas ça comme une invitation à me harceler un peu plus. »

Elle le regarda partir, le Whisky brûlant entre ses doigts, la fièvre au corps.

 **XXXXX**

Salut tout le monde !

Merci pour vos gentilles petites reviews et merci d'avoir pris du temps pour lire. Un merci tout particulier à Didi, pour sa review adorable. (Je ne peux pas te répondre directement mais je t'envoie plein de gratitude par télépathie !)

Voilà le chapitre quatre ! En espérant ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre et en espérant, surtout, qu'il vous plaira.  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot. Bonne lecture !


	5. 5

« Une boule de gui magiquement guidée ? Mademoiselle, vous, là ! Je vous sens intéressée ! Il suffit de marquer le nom de votre cible sur le petit papier que voici et le gui se placera au-dessus de ladite cible au moment de votre passage... Romantisme assuré pour deux gallions seulement ! Prix d'ami. Sautez sur l'occasion, l'offre ne tient qu'aujourd'hui ! », s'exclamait Rabastan, devant les portes de la Grande Salle en hélant une deuxième année qui fouillait déjà dans son porte-monnaie.

A quoi reconnaissait-on l'approche de Noël ? Aux ventes à la sauvette de Rabastan, entre deux couloirs, essayant de refourguer une de ses inventions douteuses à tout badaud assez naïf pour ralentir le pas.

« Babydolly, une boule de gui ? Non ? Je te la fais à un gallion. Je te la fais même gratuite, si c'est mon nom que t'inscris sur le papier... »

Dolly roula des yeux.

« Range ça avant que McGonagall ne te tombe dessus ou tu vas encore nous faire perdre des points. »

Il regarda autour de lui, suspicieux, vérifiant qu'aucun professeur ne traînait dans les parages avant de hausser les épaules.

« Faut bien gagner de quoi payer notre lune de miel. Je suis à trois cent gallions et vingt-deux mornilles des Bahamas. »

« Non merci. Et je préfère l'Islande. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et rentra dans la Grande Salle, rejoignit Sati et Héméra, déjà attablée. Des boules de Noël rouges et blanches flottaient un peu partout dans la pièce, et une véritable forêt de sapins, têtes retournées, avait été suspendue au plafond. Personnellement, Dolly détestait cette décoration. Lever les yeux et apercevoir des dizaines d'arbres, prêts à vous tomber sur la tête, et à peu près autant de boules voletant dans tous les sens, ça lui donnait le tournis.

Elle s'assit en face d'Emma, qui avait le visage couvert de sucre glace – la faute à la troisième part de pudding de Noël qu'elle venait de s'enfiler – et se servit une portion de purée de pois.

« Donc, je disais... », reprit Emma pour inclure Dolly dans la conversation. « Maintenant que je sais que Sirius m'aime bien, pas que j'en doutais avant mais bon voilà, faut bien avouer que c'est pas le mec le plus démonstratif de la planète, quoi... »

Ce à quoi la blonde répondit d'une moue qui signifiait _c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire_ alors que Sati, elle, hochait la tête avec conviction, pendue aux lèvres d'Emma.

« Bref, j'ai décidé que j'allais sortir le grand jeu pour le bal. »

Dolly releva la tête de sa purée, horrifiée.

« Ça veut dire quoi, pour toi, sortir le grand jeu ? Tu vas pas le demander en mariage devant tout le monde, comme l'année dernière ? Emma, s'il te plaît... »

« Mais non, relaaax, Dolly », la rassura-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette qu'elle venait de prendre des mains d'Avery.

Il la regarda faire, scandalisé, retint un haut-le-cœur et devint tout rouge, les narines dilatées. Il se mit à beugler des insultes, hurlant qu'à tous les coups, il allait attraper une Fièvre Scorpionne, que c'était une nouvelle maladie très rare qui n'existait qu'en Colombie, mais que ça l'étonnerait pas qu'Emma soit contaminée avec ses fréquentations douteuses de débauchée sexuelle. Quelque chose dans le genre, mais Héméra ne l'écoutait pas, elle avait déjà repris le cours de sa conversation :

« Donc, j'ai décidé que j'allais m'habiller super canon et que j'allais tous les faire pleurer en débarquant dans la salle du Bal avec mon style de bombasse. »

« Tu as quand même une vision très contestable des réactions humaines, Emma, mais admettons... C'est peut-être le plan le moins bancal que tu nous aies sorti jusque là. Tu as ma bénédiction. »

Emma sourit, fière d'elle, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut interrompue : une chouette se prit une des boules de Noël en pleine tête, s'écrasa sur leur table en renversant la moitié des plats, éjectant le contenu du pichet d'eau sur l'uniforme de Dolly.

« Habibi ! », s'écria Sati en prenant sa chouette dans ses bras avant de lui essuyer le plumage. « Combien fois je t'ai dit de regarder devant toi quand tu voles ? »

« MERLIN. »

Dolly bondit du banc, terrifiée. Les petites gouttelettes d'eau qui tâchaient son pull s'étaient mises à crépiter, avant de s'agrandir, comme des trous de cigarette, creusant des sillons, dévorant la laine de son uniforme. On aurait dit que des centaines de vers invisibles rongeaient ses habits, fil par fil. Bientôt son pull tomba à ses pieds, en lambeaux, et des trous apparurent sur sa chemise. Elle poussa un hurlement, battit ses habits de ses mains pour éteindre ce feu invisible, mais rien n'y fit. Les trous s'agrandirent, laissant apparaître sa peau, la dentelle de son soutien-gorge, le moindre grain de beauté, impudiquement exposé au milieu de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde la fixait, bouche-bée. Et elle, au milieu de tous ces regards, elle ne pensa même pas à s'enfuir, à se couvrir de ses bras. La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, elle resta paralysée, observant la scène de sa dénudation publique comme à travers d'autres yeux que les siens. C'est Rabastan qui réagit le premier, il courut jusqu'à elle, jeta son caban sur ses épaules et la tira par la main hors de la pièce. Elle eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête pour apercevoir une centaine d'yeux rivés sur elle, et le regard de Korynthia, à l'autre bout de la salle. Froid, dur. Intraitable.

Rabastan la traîna à l'écart, la conduisit jusqu'aux Cachots, puis jusqu'à son dortoir. Elle se laissa faire, toujours sous le choc. La porte refermée, il la fixa une longue poignée de seconde, en silence, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Puis, il fit glisser le caban le long de ses épaules, découvrit sa chemise presque entièrement déchirée. Avec douceur, il la déboutonna. Comme elle cilla, il précisa :

« Je vérifie juste que ta peau n'ait pas été touchée. »

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, laissa les mains froides de Rabastan courir sur son ventre, son dos. Il ne dit rien de plus, se contenta de l'inspecter, avec un air sérieux qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu.

« C'est bon. Je pense que ça va aller. »

De nouveau, elle acquiesça, comme un automate.

« Merci. »

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, regagner son dortoir à elle, prendre une douche, laver l'humiliation, la voir disparaître dans le siphon de la salle-de-bain, mais il l'arrêta, la retenant par le coude.

« Dolly, ça va ? »

« Je crois, oui. Je suis juste un peu... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Il s'avança vers elle, tout près. Il était plus grand qu'elle, pas de beaucoup. Il ne souriait pas, son visage avait quelque chose de grave qui le transformait tout entier. Quelque chose de beau. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Dolly. Un frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était en soutien-gorge, dans le dortoir de Rabastan, et qu'il se tenait là, à quelques centimètres d'elle, sa main sur sa peau nue.

« Il va falloir que tu arrêtes ces conneries, avec Korynthia. Ça commence à devenir de plus en plus compliqué de garder un œil sur toi. »

Elle se recula brusquement, dégagea sa main d'un geste de l'épaule.

« J'ai pas besoin de garde du corps », s'énerva-t-elle. « Et puis je croyais que tu te mêlais pas de ce qui ne te regardait pas. »

« Mais tout ce qui te concerne, je surveille de près », expliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule et un sourire en coin.

« Te donne pas cette peine. Je sais très bien me défendre toute seule. »

Elle croisa les bras, dans une vaine tentative pour couvrir son soutien-gorge et un peu de peau avant de quitter le dortoir, furieuse.

 **X**

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps et Dolly attendait patiemment, assise par terre, appuyée contre un mur de la Salle d'Observation. Percée en son milieu par un escalier en colimaçon qui venait de l'étage du dessous et menait à l'étage du dessus, la Salle d'Observation était la dernière pièce avant la Salle Commune des Serdaigle. Ajourée d'une dizaine d'immenses fenêtres, la pièce circulaire offrait une vue imprenable sur le domaine de Poudlard, de l'Est à l'Ouest, du Nord au Sud. Les Serdaigle, eux, s'en servaient surtout pour observer la faune écossaise et noter les migrations de grues argentées, annonçant les matins de grand gel.

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, une lanterne s'alluma dans la pièce. Dolly se redressa au moment où Korynthia mit un pied dans la salle.

« Salut, Kora. »

Immédiatement, Korynthia lâcha son sac, se mit en position de garde, ses deux poings dressés devant elle. Dolly ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est marrant, t'as toujours le même réflexe. Merlin, t'es une sorcière, pas une moldue. Tu devrais te défendre avec ta baguette, pas tes poings. »

Korynthia se détendit légèrement, baissa les bras. A la lumière de la lanterne, Dolly l'observa. Deux tresses hautes qui finissaient leur course sur ses épaules, une salopette noire sur un pull marinière blanc rayé rouge. Et des boucles d'oreille en nacre blanc, tranchant contre sa peau sombre. A quelques centimètres près, la même Korynthia que la gamine de six ans qui chevauchait son balai mécanique en criant qu'elle était la meilleure poursuiveuse de tous les temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda Korynthia, méfiante.

« Il est presque minuit », éluda Dolly. « Tu devrais pas être au lit, à cette heure-là ? C'est pas joli-joli une Serdaigle qui contourne le couvre-feu. »

« C'est moi qui suis en charge de l'observation des grues argentées, ce soir. J'ai l'autorisation de Filius. Et puis, je t'en prie, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. »

« Du calme, Kora. Je viens en paix. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me fais pas croire que tu viens aux nouvelles par bonté d'âme. Viens-en au fait, s'il te plaît. »

Dolly poussa un soupir, regarda par la fenêtre : une lune argentée, toute ronde, passait jusqu'à travers les carreaux, illuminant la salle d'une lumière blafarde.

« Bien. Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. Ton père, il travaille toujours comme garde rapproché à la protection des membres du Ministère ? »

Korynthia leva un sourcil, croisa les bras.

« J'ai dû mal à le croire, mais je rêve pas, hein ? Après tout ce temps, après ce foutu jour, à la rivière, tu viens me demander un service. Pas d'excuses, rien. Tu sais combien de temps, j'ai attendu que tu viennes me voir ? Merde, je t'aurais pardonnée, j'aurais tout pardonné si t'avais seulement pris la peine de t'excuser », elle eut un rire étranglé : « Tu sais quoi, c'est faux. J'attendais même pas que tu t'excuses, je te connais trop pour ça, Dolly. Juste que tu viennes me voir. Je t'aimais trop pour t'en vouloir. Mais merde... six ans de sales coups, sans un regard, et te voilà à ma porte pour un service. Je sais même pas quoi te dire. »

Mal à l'aise, Dolly passa la main sur une des jumelles d'observation qui pointaient leurs loupes vers le Parc, avant de soupirer.

« Je suis désolée... c'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? Voilà, je suis désolée. Je crois que tu t'es bien vengée, non ? Toute la Grande Salle m'a vue à moitié nue, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Dolly demanda :

« T'as inversé le sort d'imperméabilité que j'avais jeté à mes vêtements pour qu'ils prennent feu au contact de l'eau, c'est ça ? »

Korynthia haussa les épaules, regarda ailleurs.

« C'était bien trouvé, en tout cas. Tu sais, dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais beaucoup aimé travailler avec toi. Je suis sûre qu'on aurait pu faire des choses incroyables, toutes les deux. »

Korynthia lui jeta un regard noir.

« T'es vraiment devenue une Serpentard, hein. Jusqu'aux bouts des ongles. Mielleuse, sournoise, hypocrite. Tu crois sérieusement que ça marche avec moi ton cinéma ? Épargne-nous ça, s'il te plaît. »

Elle mit un pied sur les marches de l'escalier pour gagner sa Salle Commune.

« Je vais prendre mon carnet de note dans mon dortoir. Fais en sorte d'avoir disparue quand je reviens, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation d'aller chercher Rusard. »

« Attends ! »

Dolly se précipita vers elle, lui saisit le poignet. Korynthia, déjà à trois marches d'avance, dévisagea Dolly d'au-dessus, imperturbable.

« C'est Betty », finit par lâcher la Serpentard. « J'ai peur qu'elle soit en danger. »

« T'en as jamais rien eu à faire, de Betty. C'est moi qui me suis occupée d'elle, après la rivière. Toi, t'as pas levé le petit doigt. Ne viens pas me faire croire que maintenant, tu t'inquiètes pour elle. »

D'un geste sec, elle dégagea son poignet de la prise de Dolly. Monta encore trois marches. S'arrêta pour la toiser.

« Tu veux un conseil ? Laisse Betty tranquille. Elle comme moi, on est beaucoup plus heureuses depuis que t'es sortie de notre vie. »

Elle disparut dans le colimaçon de l'escalier sans même lui avoir adressé un dernier regard.

 **X**

« Noël approooooche, Noël est lààààà, le ciel est blaaanc, la neige fondraaaa, l'amour survivraaaaa, pas les tracaaaas ! »

« Non, non, non », s'exaspéra la Grosse Dame. « C'est POINT DE tracas... Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le répéter ? Allez, on reprend depuis le début. »

Il y'eut une vague de protestations vite étouffée par les remontrances de la Grosse Dame. Elle était allée de tableau en tableau récupérer tous les enfants qu'elle avait pu croiser pour tenter de monter une chorale de Noël. Sati reconnut les orphelins du troisième étage. La Grosse Dame avait visiblement essayé de les coiffer mais sans succès, et les avait donc cachés en arrière plan, derrière le Prince du tableau du premier étage, qui hurlait qu'il voulait retourner dans son cadre parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de fréquenter les roturiers et en particulier ceux qui ne se lavaient pas. Ce à quoi un des orphelins répondit d'un coup de pied. S'ensuivit des hurlements, des pleurs, des sermons et les applaudissement des deux chérubins que la Grosse Dame était allée chercher au sixième étage et qui veillaient habituellement sur une Vénus endormie dans un coquillage.

« TAISEZ-VOUS, BON SANG ! », s'égosilla la Grosse Dame. « Continuez comme ça et vous allez finir dans le désert du septième ! »

« Noooon ! », pleurnicha un des orphelins. « S'il vous plaît, ne nous enfermez pas dans le désert. Il fait chaud et on n'a rien à faire. »

« Je vais le dire à ma mère ! », s'écria le prince en rajustant sa couronne. « Ça se passera pas comme ça ! Elle vous fera couper la tête ! »

« Votre mère, ça fait quatre cent ans qu'elle vous supporte. Elle sera ravie de prendre des vacances, croyez-moi ! »

« Nous, on n'a pas de mère ! », se mit à pleurer un des orphelins.

Les chérubins se mirent de nouveau à applaudir – comme il ne parlait que latin, la communication se révélait fastidieuse.

« Je n'en peux plus ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! », s'énerva ma Grosse Dame. « Vous allez tous finir une semaine dans le désert, c'est tout ce que vous allez gagner ! Et vous, là, vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas à fouiner dans mon coffre à bijoux ! Bravo, dites tous merci à l'orphelin, vous venez de passer à deux semaines de désert ! Deux semaines ! »

Pleurs, protestations, supplications. Sati conclut que c'était le bon moment pour intervenir. Elle toussota pour attirer l'attention de la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, s'attardant sur l'emblème Serpentard cousu sur son uniforme, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous désirez ? »

« Pardon de vous déranger... »

« Oui, voyez, ce n'est pas le moment. Et puis, les Cachots, ce n'est pas ici. »

La flatter. Emma lui avait dit de la flatter.

« Très... harmonieuse, votre chorale. J'aime beaucoup. »

La Dame parut enchantée, elle eut un petit sourire de contentement en hochant la tête.

« Voulez-vous l'entendre une nouvelle fois ? Attention, c'est un privilège, mademoiselle. Mais vous avez l'air d'être une jeune fille de goût, et entre esthètes, on peut bien se faire une petite fleur de temps à autres. »

« Euh... oui. D'accord... »

« Allez, les enfants, un, deux, trois et... »

« Noël approooooche, Noël est lààààà, le ciel est blaaanc, la neige fondraaaa, l'amour survivraaaaa, pas les tracaaaas ! »

La Grosse Dame devint toute rouge, jeta un de ses verres en cristal contre le sol.

« Mais vous le faites exprès ? Exprès ! Point de tracas, j'ai dit. POINT-DE-TRACAS. Ne vous a-t-on pas appris à parler correctement ? DOIS-JE AUSSI M'OCCUPER DE VOTRE EDUCATION ? »

« Nous, on n'a pas eu de mère ! », éclata en sanglot un des orphelins.

Et c'était reparti pour une cacophonie infernale : les orphelins se mirent à pleurer bruyamment, le chérubins applaudirent et le Prince se mit à pleurer aussi, en exigeant de retourner dans son tableau sans quoi il enverrait la garde royale faire un carnage. Sati toussota de nouveau.

« Excusez-moi, Madame. C'est très joli, vraiment, c'est... conceptuel. Très novateur, comme chorale. Et j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps pour écouter mais je suis assez pressée et j'aurais besoin de savoir si Marlène est là. »

La Grosse Dame marmonna dans sa barbe, quitta le tableau un instant avant de réapparaître, suivie de près par Marlène.

« Sati », la salua-t-elle simplement. « Que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

« C'est pour notre dernière heure de retenue. Slughorn veut qu'on aille décorer les arbres du Parc. Y accrocher des lampions, ou quelque chose dans le genre. J'ai pas trop compris. »

Marlène sourit, s'éclipsa dans sa Salle Commune le temps d'enfiler un gros pull en laine rouge et suivit Sati jusque dans le Parc. Dehors, de petits groupes d'élèves traînaient encore avant le repas du soir, assis sur les marches du perron ou abrités de la neige sous des arbres.

Elles trouvèrent, sur un banc, une dizaine de boîtes en bois empilées qui remuaient et tressautaient dans tous les sens.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Sati, soudain méfiante.

« Aucune idée. »

Avec prudence, Sati souleva le couvercle d'une des boîtes. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir des éclats dorés, l'instant d'après, un fil lumineux, tintinnabulant de grelots, s'éleva de la boîte pour s'enrouler autour de son bras. Elle voulut se défaire mais le fil se resserra, se contorsionnant autour de son cou. Elle poussa un cri, fit un pas en arrière pour essayer de se libérer mais la corde tint bon, s'enroulant tout autour de son buste.

« Marlène ! », s'écria la Serpentard. « Marlène, fais quelque chose ! »

« Attends, arrête de bouger ! C'est des serpentines ! »

Sati n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une serpentine. Tout ce qu'elle savait, là, tout de suite, c'est que cette foutue corde essayait de l'étrangler. Prise de panique, Sati se mit à courir, essayant de s'éloigner, mais la serpentine s'accrochait désormais à ses jambes, elle trébucha, tomba à terre, face contre neige. Elle battit des pieds en poussant des cris horrifiés alors que le fil la tirait de nouveau vers le banc.

« Marlène ! »

« J'essaye de t'aider mais arrête de bouger ! »

La main de Marlène saisit la sienne et elle la tira de toutes ses forces pour essayer de la défaire de l'emprise de la serpentine. Elles furent toutes les deux traînées vers le banc. Un fil lumineux poussa le couvercle d'une autre boîte, serpenta jusqu'à Marlène et s'agrippa à sa jambe, la soulevant. Marlène, pendue à trente centimètres du sol, toujours accrochée à la main de Sati, essaya de donner des coups de pieds pour faire céder la serpentine. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, c'est l'énerver un peu plus. Le fil la secoua dans tous les sens.

« Sati ! », l'appela-t-elle, tête à l'envers. « Essaye de... te relever ! Il doit... il doit y avoir... une cloche ! Sonne la cloche ! Sonne la cloche pour les... », elle fut brusquement soulevée un mètre plus haut, arrachée à la main de Sati, et sa phrase se finit dans un cri.

Sati appuya ses paumes contre le sol, se releva d'un bond, essaya de courir vers les boîtes, fut fauchée aux jambes par une serpentine. Elle roula sur elle-même, se remit sur pied, titubante, se précipita vers le banc, saisit un couvercle pour se protéger. Elle était sur le point de fouiller dans la boîte quand une serpentine la tira par le bras. Elle tomba au sol, renversant au passage toutes les boîtes du banc. Une trentaine des serpents lumineux se dressèrent en faisant vibrer leurs grelots, la surplombant de leur quatre mètres de hauteur. Hors d'haleine, Sati attrapa au hasard une des boîtes en bois, la jeta sur une des serpentines qui fondait sur elle. La boîte cogna dans le mille, la serpentine fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin. Toujours au sol, Sati farfouilla entre les caissons, les bras déjà enroulés de cordelettes lumineuses. Elle sentit soudain le contact dur d'un objet métallique, elle l'attrapa, roula sur elle-même pour éviter une serpentine, lança son projectile sans même savoir ce que c'était. Un long gong retentit et d'un seul coup, les serpentines retombèrent au sol, inanimées, éteintes. Marlène s'écrasa dans la neige. Sati contempla le carnage, sonnée, avant de se précipiter jusqu'à la Gryffondor pour l'aider à se relever. La blonde épousseta la neige qui constellait son visage et ses cheveux, regarda Sati, puis les serpentines étalées tout autour d'elles.

« Eh ben... »

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« On n'est pas passées loin de la catastrophe... », conclut-elle.

Sati la regarda, ahurie, se demandant à quoi correspondait le mot _catastrophe_ sur son échelle. Elle secoua la tête.

« Promets-moi qu'on s'arrangera pour ne plus jamais avoir d'heure de colle. »

« Promis. »

Elle s'assirent sur le banc pour reprendre leur souffle. Trois minutes passèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Marlène éclate de rire, se laissant aller en arrière sur le banc. Sati la dévisagea, les yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Mes chances de survie. Qui diminuent en flèche en ta présence. »

Vexée, Sati croisa les bras, dévisageant Marlène sévèrement.

« Je rêve, c'est quand même pas ma faute... »

Le fou rire de Marlène se calma peu à peu et elle observa Sati, la tête penchée, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Fais pas la tête... », s'adoucit-elle en se penchant vers Sati. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « … mais en matière de catastrophes, tu es l'équivalent d'un cyclone tropical. »

Sati s'empourpra d'un coup. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter jusqu'aux tempes. Savoir qu'elle rougissait augmenta d'un cran la panique qui la gagnait. Elle devait avoir l'air ridicule. Elle pouvait toujours faire croire qu'elle rougissait sous le coup de la colère. Non, mieux, elle avait qu'à prétendre qu'elle avait hérité d'une maladie génétique qui la faisait rougir de manière intempestive à des moments tout à fait aléatoires, sans raison apparente. Une maladie qu'elle tiendrait de son oncle. Voilà. Son oncle Amir. Parfait.

« C'est à cause de mon oncle Amir », bredouilla-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

Elle regretta aussitôt ses mots. Pas son oncle Amir, il était mort de la Dragoncelle, le pauvre, elle n'allait pas, en plus, lui inventer une maladie génétique.

« Enfin, non, pas mon oncle. Ma tante. Enfin, le cousin de ma tante », s'embrouilla-t-elle.

« Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, Sati », l'interrompit Marlène, un sourcil haussé.

Sati l'observa, penaude. Comme le silence se prolongeait, elle hésita sérieusement à se lever d'un bond, attraper la cloche, la secouer, et se laisser étouffer par les fils constricteurs.

« Bon, on se remet au travail, si on veut avoir fini avant demain ? »

« Oui ! Très bonne idée, oui ! », s'exclama Sati avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, en sautant sur ses pieds.

Elles s'affairèrent à ramasser les serpentines inertes, en veillant bien à ne pas toucher à la cloche. Une par une, elles les suspendirent aux arbres du Parc. Au bout d'une heure, quand elle eurent enfin terminé, Marlène alla récupérer la cloche en veillant bien à bloquer le battant. Elle la tendit à Sati.

« A toi l'honneur. »

Avec un _tadaaa !_ emphatique Sati secoua la cloche. Les serpentines s'illuminèrent, se coulèrent sur les branches des arbres en agitant leurs grelots, couvant le Parc de lueurs dorées. Sati jeta un regard en coin à Marlène, qui se tenait droite, les mains sur les hanches, le visage tigré de lumières et d'ombres.

Et elle se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose, chez cette fille, quelque chose qui éveillait en elle un tumulte, un fracas de sentiments étranges. Un cyclone tropical.

 **X**

C'était la deuxième fois, en une semaine, que Sati rêvait de Marlène. Allongée en travers de son lit, le menton sur les bras, elle observait ses amies s'affairer à leurs occupations. Héméra courait dans tous les sens, essayant tout à la fois de ranger ses vêtements dans sa valise, de réviser l'examen d'Astronomie et d'élaborer une stratégie de Quidditch pour la dernière rencontre contre les Gryffondor. Ce qui résultait en une confusion de mouvements contre-productifs. A cet instant précis, elle venait de balancer son livre d'Astronomie dans sa valise – à la place du pull qu'elle tenait toujours sous le bras – repartit en courant vers son bureau pour réviser, se rendit compte qu'elle ne trouvait plus son livre, se mit à crier qu'on lui avait volé ses affaires de cours, que c'était sûrement les Elfes de Maison qui voulaient se venger d'elle parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur de critiquer le flan de courgettes qu'on leur avait servi la veille, défit la pile de vêtements qu'elle avait plié quelques minutes auparavant en marmonnant des insultes, avant de réaliser que son bouquin se trouvait dans sa valise.

Dolly, à côté, révisait calmement l'Astronomie, imperturbable. Elle avait accroché une carte du ciel au-dessus de son bureau, et notait le mouvement des constellations en temps réel, tandis que ses vêtements se pliaient et se rangeaient d'eux-même dans sa valise. Elle avait bien essayé d'apprendre le sortilège à Héméra, qui lui avait ri au nez : _Dolly, va vraiment falloir que t'apprennes à faire des choses par toi-même, tu ne peux pas_ toujours _compter sur la magie._ Sati connaissait assez Dolly pour savoir qu'intérieurement, elle devait jubiler de l'avancée laborieuse des préparatifs d'Emma.

Sati avança un peu la tête par dessus la rambarde de son lit superposé.

« Les filles... vous avez déjà rêvé de quelqu'un... enfin, je veux dire rêver, dans le sens _rêver_ , quoi... »

Dolly ne releva même pas les yeux de sa carte, demanda :

« Tu veux dire, un rêve érotique ? »

Sati rougit furieusement.

« Non, pas un rêve érotique. Juste... rêver de quelqu'un et après, je ne sais pas... après tu te sens bizarre. »

Héméra, à quatre pattes sous le bureau, cherchant désespérément son pull parmi un tas informe de vêtements froissés, s'arrêta net, releva la tête pour dévisager Sati.

« Un jour, j'ai rêvé que je me mariais à un poulet rôti. Il était là, dans son costard, devant l'autel, tout dégoulinant d'huile, il me faisait coucou avec le bout d'os qui lui servait de main... et au moment de l'embrasser, je l'ai mangé. Très perturbant... »

Sati fronça les sourcils, dévisagea Héméra une seconde.

« Ok, non, mais ça n'a aucun rapport. Ça, c'est juste bizarre. Je parle pas de ça... Je parle de rêver de quelqu'un... et d'être troublée, après. »

Du bout de la baguette, Dolly fit revenir la carte quelques secondes en arrière, griffonna quelque chose sur son carnet de note, avant de demander :

« De qui tu as rêvé, chaton ? On devrait peut-être commencer par là. »

« Je... euh... »

Là, Sati se trouva bête. Elle n'avait pas envisagé un instant que Dolly puisse lui demander ça. Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs détournée de son Astronomie, pour la fixer, les bras croisés sur le dossier de sa chaise. Emma s'était assise en tailleur, attendant la réponse.

« De Mulciber », répondit Sati, dans la panique.

Ses deux camarades s'échangèrent un regard.

« Hum, effectivement, ça c'est bizarre. Ne me dis pas que tu commences à être attirée par lui, Sati. Sinon, on ne va pas avoir le choix, on va devoir t'enfermer dans le dortoir quelques jours, le temps que tu retrouves tes esprits. »

« Non ! C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que... », elle étouffa un soupir de frustration. « C'est rien. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je vous demandais ça... »

Les filles la dévisagèrent suspicieusement dix bonnes secondes avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner à leurs occupations.

Sati ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle leur avait menti. Quelque chose, chez Marlène, trouvait écho chez elle. Elle n'avait encore jamais vraiment ressenti ça, l'impression étrange que le monde était soudain plus net, plus vif, qu'elle avait fait peau neuve, que tout était à portée de main, le frémissement excitant de quelque chose de fort, qui couve, et la perspective effrayante, nichée quelque part au fond d'elle, de grands bouleversements à venir.

Elle retomba dos contre le lit, posa ses mains sur ses paupières fermées, en se demandant si dans dix ans, elle se souviendrait de tout ça. De ce tumulte, de ces interrogations, des grands vents qui agitaient tout, au plus profond d'elle-même. Et de Marlène. Surtout de Marlène.

 **X**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Héméra fit glisser son peignoir au sol, découvrant une robe faite de morceaux de différents tissus, cousus ensemble, et s'ouvrant par une large fente au niveau de la jambe, retenue par des croisillons en chaîne.

« C'est quoi, ça ? », demanda Dolly, horrifiée.

« Ma robe de bal. Jolie, hein ? », s'enthousiasma-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Le reste de ses amis, assis sur les fauteuils de la Salle Commune, la dévisageaient en silence, partagés entre le rire et l'horreur.

« Non, Emma. Non. Vraiment, non », bredouilla Dolly, toujours sous le choc. « Combien t'as payé ça ? »

« Quinze gallions. »

« Quinze... quinze gallions ? », répéta Augustus, incrédule. « Quinze. Gallions. Je suis pas fou, c'est bien ce que j'ai entendu ? »

« Bah oui. C'est une affaire, d'après Madame Daury. Apparemment, c'est à la pointe de la mode. Un brin avant-gardiste, même. »

« Mais pourquoi tu écoutes les conseils de Madame Daury ? Elle a 96 ans et c'est une escroc de première. Tout le monde sait ça, Emma, quand même. En troisième année, elle avait essayé de me vendre un chaudron troué en m'assurant que c'était le nouveau sac à main en vogue. Un chaudron. Troué. »

« Oui, bon, ok... Elle se trompe parfois... Peut-être ? »

« Euh, Emma. Le prends pas mal, hein... Le prends pas pour toi... », commença Sati. « Surtout te vexe pas... Mais ta robe est vraiment immonde. On dirait du vomi. Du vomi mais... en robe, quoi. »

Emma regarda sa tenue puis Sati, puis sa tenue à nouveau, puis Rabastan qui se marrait dans son coin et enfin Augustus, qui continuait de répéter : _quinze gallions... quinze gallions, sérieusement ?_

« Bon, mais je fais quoi, alors ? », demanda-t-elle, penaude.

« Laisse tomber, on te prêtera une robe, avec Sati. Mais par pitié, va te changer. »

Emma haussa les épaules, blasée, avant de disparaître dans le dortoir.

 **X**

C'était l'effusion, dans la Grande Salle. On sentait que Noël n'était plus que dans quelques jours. Certains élèves étaient déjà en train de recevoir des cadeaux qu'ils déballaient sous le regard envieux de leurs camarades. Un feu crépitait dans le grand âtre et des cantiques _a cappella_ résonnaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il faisait bon, les pulls de Noël étaient de sortie, ponctuant la salle de rouge et de vert, et une odeur de pain d'épice flottait dans l'air depuis près d'une semaine.

« Tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances, Dolly ? », demanda Emma.

L'intéressée hocha la tête, plongée dans son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle avait repoussé son assiette pour y installer un carnet de note, dans lequel elle griffonnait avec frénésie.

Sati hésita. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'elle voulait aborder le sujet mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle réunit son courage et tenta le tout pour le tout :

« Ta sœur sera là ? »

Dolly s'arrêta un instant. Un bref silence occupa tout l'espace entre elles.

« Oui », répondit-elle froidement.

Sati décida de pousser sa chance.

« Et... vous vous entendez bien ? »

Cette fois, Dolly ne s'arrêta pas dans ses notes. Elle laissa un deuxième silence passer, bien plus long que le premier.

« Arrête tout de suite ce que tu es en train de faire, chaton. Ça ne sert à rien. »

Ok. Bon. Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Et Sati avait beau aimer les théories à peu près autant que l'air qu'elle respirait, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que signifiait tout ce mystère autour de l'aînée Greengrass.

« Non, mais c'était juste pour savoir, te fâche pas... », marmonna-t-elle.

« Tu veux pas arrêter de bosser un peu, Dolly ? », la sermonna Emma. « Pas quand on mange, quand même. Ça me coupe l'appétit, de voir des livres de cours pendant le repas. Surtout de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

Sati releva les yeux de son assiette, alarmée.

« Pourquoi tu bosses la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? On a un examen ? Oh Merlin, on a un examen ! J'en étais sûre ! Qui t'a dit ça ? Qui ? Ohlala, je devais encore être dans la lune et j'ai pas entendu. Dolly, passe-moi ton livre, il faut que je révise ! S'il te plaît ! »

Dolly récupéra le livre que Sati était déjà en train de tirer vers elle.

« Relax, on n'a pas d'exam. C'est un livre de septième année, de toute façon. Je bosse pas pour les cours, je bosse pour moi. »

Sur le point de croquer dans une tartine de fromage, Emma s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés.

« Comment ça, pour toi ? »

« Je préfère être prête. Armée. Plus j'en sais, mieux c'est. Rodolphus et sa bande, ils ont, au minimum, un an d'avance sur moi dans leur apprentissage de la magie. Si je veux assurer mes arrière, j'ai intérêt à me préparer. »

« Attends, me dis pas que tu les prends au sérieux, Rodolphus et toute sa bande de cramés du cerveau ? », s'impatienta Emma.

Dolly s'arrêta d'écrire seulement pour avaler une gorgée de jus de citrouille. A peine le verre reposé, sa main était déjà repartie en pleine course.

« Si, je les prends très au sérieux. »

« Je peux pas y croire. C'est pas à toi que je vais faire la leçon, mais tu te souviens bien de tous les illuminés qui ont essayé de monter leur petite secte, non ? Ça n'a jamais marché. »

« Cette fois, c'est pas la même chose. »

« Arrête de dire ça, tu vas faire peur à Sati. »

« Hé ! Je vous entends ! J'ai pas cinq ans, hein. Pas la peine de me surprotéger, non plus. »

« On sait, chaton. »

« Non mais je rigole pas, Dolly », reprit Héméra. « Plus tu leurs donnes du crédit, plus tu leur donnes du pouvoir. »

« Écoute, Emma. T'es bien gentille avec tes discours moralisateurs mais c'est pas toi qu'ils ont menacée. Je suis pas idiote, je me souviens très bien de Blanchi, je me souviens de Bronan, je me souviens même de la petite Liu, la Serpentard qui avait tenté de renverser la direction et de donner le pouvoir aux élèves. Je me souviens de tout ça. Mais là, c'est pas pareil. »

« Mais bon sang, ça veut rien dire c'est pas pareil. Pourquoi, c'est pas pareil ? »

Dolly se pencha vers ses amies, baissa d'un ton.

« Parce que... parce que celui qui est derrière tout ça, celui qui dresse les Mangemorts à manger dans sa main comme des petits toutous, ce mec-là est puissant, Emma. »

« Puissant comment ? »

Dolly n'eut pas le temps de préciser sa pensée : un Poufsouffle de septième année se planta devant elles, ouvrit d'un seul coup son blouson, déclenchant un jet de confettis en forme de cœur qui se répandirent un peu partout dans leurs assiettes. De grandes lettres clignotantes avaient été tricoté sur son pull : SATI VEUT-TU ÊTRE MA CAVALIÈRE ?

Ahurie, Sati cligna des yeux. Un silence décontenancé s'installa, avant que Dolly ne le brise :

« Y'a une faute, sur ton pull », signala-t-elle en pointant du doigt le T indésirable.

« Oui, je sais », geignit le Poufsouffle. « C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a tricoté le pull. Elle est nulle en orthographe. »

« Ah, d'accord. »

« Enfin bref, Sati. Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner au Bal ? Ça fait des jours que je veux te demander, mais je voulais faire les choses bien. Donc voilà. »

Sati décrocha un confetti-cœur qui s'était collé sur sa joue, en dégagea un autre de son épaule d'une pichenette.

« Euh... est-ce que je peux... y réfléchir ? »

Le garçon sembla déçu mais se força à sourire.

« Bien sûr ! Prends tout ton temps. Enfin pas trop non plus, parce que le Bal est dans trois jours », finit-il avec un petit rire.

Il lui fit au revoir de la main et repartit à sa table. Sati poussa un long soupir, en essayant de sauver ce qui pouvait être sauvé de sa tartelette au citron, recouverte d'un glaçage de confettis qui palpitaient comme de vrais cœurs.

« Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit non ? », demanda Dolly en jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil vers le Poufsouffle, en train d'essayer de changer son T en X d'un coup de baguette. Il n'obtint rien de plus qu'un trou carbonisé et fumant.

« Je sais pas. Pour l'instant, j'ai personne avec qui y aller et il a l'air sympa, non ? »

Emma hocha la tête, en empilant une tranche de jambon sur une tartine déjà croulante sous la tonne de courgettes, de fromage, de moutarde et carottes râpées qu'elle essayait de faire tenir dessus. Elle avait pour ambition de se faire un sandwich avec à peu près tout ce qui traînait de comestible sur la table.

« C'est vrai qu'il est sympa. Je le connais, il est dans la réserve de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Il s'entraîne parfois avec eux. Jamie Corkswell ou Corkswood, un truc dans le genre. Bref, en tout cas, c'est un mec cool. »

Dolly leva les yeux au ciel.

« De toute façon, si on t'écoutait, Emma, on refourguerait notre Sati au premier venu. »

« Hého, on n'est pas au marché des esclaves, là ! Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais une lampe de chevet qu'on aime bien mais qui est quand même un peu encombrante ? Et puis, je suis capable de prendre des décisions toute seule. Donc, si personne qui me plaît plus que lui ne m'a demandé d'ici ce soir, j'irais au bal avec James, qui m'a l'air d'être un garçon formidable. »

« Jamie. »

« Oui, bon, c'est bon. James, Jamie. C'est la même chose. Excuse-moi mais il n'a qu'à avoir un vrai nom, aussi, et les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples. »

« Commence le rendez-vous en lui disant ça, chaton, il va t'adorer. »

Sati ne releva pas et finit son repas en bougonnant.

 **X**

« Plus que 57 heures ! 57 heures ! »

« Sati, arrête de faire le décompte, on a compris. »

« C'est pas ma faute si j'aime les bals ! Les gens s'habillent bien, s'invitent à danser, se lisent des poèmes, s'embrassent sous du gui... C'est romantique, quand même... », argua-t-elle, rêveuse.

« T'as jamais assisté à un Bal à Poudlard, ou quoi ? Tu sais très bien que ça se passe pas comme ça... Tout le monde est gêné, dans un coin de la pièce, avec une boisson sans alcool et un sourire crispé, à saluer hypocritement les professeurs qui passent leur soirée à nous surveiller en attendant la moindre bavure à sanctionner. »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Dolly ? Si t'aimes pas les bals, c'est ton problème, mais n'en dégoûte pas les autres, s'il te plaît... »

« Mes petites fleurs en pot ! De quoi parlez-vous donc ? J'espère que vous êtes en train de disserter sur la meilleure façon de croiser un dahlia bleu avec une fleur de léthargie, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous sermonner... », les prévint Chourave.

Les filles hochèrent la tête, en se remettant au travail, alors que Pomona gambadait gaiement d'un élève à l'autre pour observer l'avancée de leurs travaux. Evidemment, environ 98% des élèves étaient en train de discuter du Bal, les 2% faisant exception étant Sirius, Rémus et Lily – occupés avec leurs dahlias bleus. Et Rogue. C'est surtout parce qu'il n'avait personne à qui parler. A peu près tout le monde était d'une humeur aussi euphorique que Sati – que tout ramenait au Bal, les fleurs, l'éclairage, une tache sur le sol : _tout_. Chourave posa une question à laquelle personne ne répondit. Pourquoi les professeurs s'obstinaient à leur faire cours alors qu'il était évident que tout le monde s'en foutait royalement ? Ça, mystère. Par mesure de précaution, ils auraient dû prévoir une semaine de vacances en plus, histoire de les laisser se préparer aux festivités comme il se devait.

Emma, plus que quiconque, se foutait complètement des dahlias bleus, des fleurs de léthargie, des pots en terre de taille 3 et de la pollinisation des acacias argentins. Elle observait Sirius en décomptant les minutes qui la séparaient de la fin du cours. Elle avait déjà tout prévu : dès le tintement de la cloche, elle bondissait, contournait Evans – qui prenait toujours quelques minutes pour discuter avec Chourave – évitait James – qui attendait Lily pour la harceler d'une manière ou d'une autre – enjambait les trois énormes plantes en pot qui avait été (très judicieusement) placés entre les élèves et la sortie, jouait des coudes pour rejoindre Sirius et lui demander : _alors tu as personne pour le Bal ?_ Ce à quoi il répondrait : _Non, je déteste les bals, donc je vois pas l'intérêt de me trouver une cavalière._ Elle hocherait la tête, l'air compréhensif (étape cruciale pour lui donner l'impression _amen, mon frère, toi et moi on est sur la même longueur d'ondes_ ) avant de lui dire : _tiens, c'est marrant, moi non plus. Et si on y allait ensemble, pas comme cavalier et cavalière, hein. Juste comme deux personnes lambdas qui passent les portes de la salle de bal en même temps –_ _et qui finissent la soirée tous les deux à s'embrasser comme des fous dans un couloir dérobé_. Bon, la dernière partie de la phrase elle ne le dirait pas à haute voix, mais elle le penserait très fort.

 _Ting !_ Pomona venait de sonner la cloche et s'évertuait à donner ses consignes de devoirs pour la rentrée face à une foule d'élèves inattentifs. C'était un peu sa faute, aussi, depuis le temps qu'elle enseignait là et elle aurait dû savoir qu'il fallait donner les devoirs _avant_ de sonner la fin du cours.

Emma bondit sur ses pieds, poussa à peu près tout le monde, renversa une des plantes en pots et arriva aux côtés de Sirius, pantelante et essoufflée. Une entrée en matière un peu moins sophistiquée qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Il lui adressa un bref regard avant de s'arrêter pour la laisser reprendre son souffle.

« Alors... tu as... personne pour le Bal ? », demanda-t-elle entre deux respirations.

Pas très subtil. Raté pour le côté _'conversation anodine lancée au hasard'_. Il la regarda en plissant les yeux alors que dans sa tête elle révisait déjà la suite de la conversation. _Tiens, et si on y allait tous les deux... Pas comme cavalier et cavalière mais juste..._

« Si, j'ai quelqu'un. Tu es mal renseignée, Vanity. Tu relâches la surveillance, c'est très décevant. »

« Oh. »

C'est tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire. Elle sentit un immeuble lui tomber sur la tête, non, une montagne, l'Everest, s'écrouler sur elle, l'enfoncer à un millier de kilomètres de profondeur. C'était bête. Elle s'était pris un nombre incalculable de râteaux – panoplie quasi exclusivement constituée par Sirius – mais là, tout à coup, ça lui fit de la peine. Elle pensait que quelque chose avait changé entre eux, elle pensait... elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle avait bien pu penser, mais de toute évidence, elle s'était trompée.

« Tu croyais quand même pas être la seule à me draguer outrageusement ? », lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est qui ? », arriva-t-elle à articuler du bout des lèvres.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Séléna Deauclair. Tu veux sa date de naissance et son tour de taille, aussi, ou ça va aller ? »

« Non, ça va aller. »

Elle avait envie de disparaître. Elle saisit son sac, le balança un peu maladroitement sur son épaule et quitta Sirius sans un mot de plus.

Séléna Deauclair. Ok. Super. Au fond, elle avait un peu espéré qu'il lui annonce qu'il y allait avec James, juste pour rire, parce que de toute façon, ils se foutaient de ce Bal débile. Ou qu'il avait décidé de prendre Cassie Warp pour cavalière. Cassie Warp, ça va, Emma aurait pu concurrencer. Une petite, empruntée, bizarre, qui rigolait souvent toute seule et quand on lui demandait pourquoi, elle répondait des trucs vraiment pas nets, du genre qu'elle venait de se souvenir qu'elle avait vu un écureuil mort près de la forêt. Voilà. Là, Emma se serait sentie de taille à lutter. Mais Séléna Deauclair... Aussi belle qu'elle était blonde et elle avait les cheveux quasiment platine, c'est dire. Gracieuse, mystérieuse, élégante. A peu près tout ce qu'Emma n'était pas, comme un double en négatif.

Elle se sentit tout à coup maladroite et empruntée. Pas à la hauteur. Maintenant, l'idée même de franchir les portes de la salle de Bal lui paraissait écœurante. Dire qu'elle avait pensé se faire belle, débarquer au milieu de tous les élèves, faire son petit effet. C'en était presque risible, avec du recul. Elle aurait sûrement eu l'air ridicule avec une robe mal coupée, trop de maquillage et une coiffure qui aurait hurlé : _j'ai beaucoup trop essayé, j'ai beaucoup trop essayé !_

Elle remonta le couloir au pas de course. Il y'avait du monde, autour d'elle. Les gens étaient heureux, riaient forts, parlaient avec enthousiasme. Le parfum de Noël qui les gagnait peu à peu, les intoxiquait de bonne humeur. Elle avait envie de les tuer, de leur hurler _pourquoi vous êtes heureux comme ça ? De toute façon, dans quatre-vingt ans, vous serez tous morts, alors s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous un peu_. Ok, c'était injuste, de vouloir que tout le monde soit aussi malheureux qu'elle. Mais elle était triste et quand elle était triste, elle avait tendance à être excessive.

On lui attrapa brusquement le bras.

« Hé, Vanity ! »

Elle se trouva nez à nez avec James Potter qui la dévisageait, avec un grand sourire.

« Quoi ? », aboya-t-elle.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, les yeux écarquillés. Oh, Monsieur Potter ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui parle sèchement.

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Vanity ? C'est l'idée de jouer contre nous demain qui te met dans cet état ? »

« Non, c'est ton abruti de meilleur pote. »

« Oh. »

Il la lâcha, n'ajouta rien. Évidemment. Le pacte Potter-Black. Toujours dans la même équipe, jamais un pour dire du mal de l'autre. Pas tout à fait vrai, d'ailleurs. Eux, ils avaient le droit de se charrier autant qu'ils voulaient mais c'était un terrain miné, une chasse gardée. Le reste du monde devait se contenter de les approuver en hochant la tête bien gentiment.

Elle ignora la moue perplexe de James et fila droit vers sa Salle Commune. Même ici, l'humeur était au beau fixe. La salle, d'habitude déserte, bouillonnait d'activité. Un tourne-disque mécanique hérité des parents de Rosier s'épanchait en vieilles chansons, Sati était en train d'emballer ses cadeaux, Mulciber avait déjà une bière à la main et riait à on ne sait quelle blague qu'il venait lui-même de sortir, Dolly avait refermé ses livres, et écoutait Rabastan, assise sur la table basse, avec un sourire amusé qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de réprimer. Augustus, lui, discutait avec une cinquième année. Lana Revers, si les souvenirs d'Emma étaient exacts.

Elle fonça vers lui.

« Augustus, s'il te plaît, accompagne-moi au Bal. »

Il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, adressa un sourire navré à Lana – le genre qu'on adresserait à une amie pour excuser une grand-mère sénile qui se mettrait à hurler des insultes – et se tourna vers Emma.

« Pardon ? »

« Accompagne-moi au Bal », réitéra Héméra avec tout l'aplomb abîmé qu'il lui restait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Emma ? »

« Sirius m'a laissée en plan. »

Il fronça les sourcils, perdu.

« Tu devais y aller avec Sirius ? »

« Oui. Enfin non, mais c'est compliqué... S'il te plaît. »

« Non. »

Elle eut l'impression de se prendre une claque monumentale en pleine figure.

« Mais... pourquoi ? », bredouilla-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

« Entre autres, parce que je ne suis pas une roue de secours, Emma. Je ne suis pas un plan B. »

« Mais si, allons-y ensemble, on sera chacun le plan B de l'autre. »

Il y'eut un long silence gêné. Et peut-être qu'Emma aurait dû sentir venir le coup, parer l'uppercut avant qu'il ne l'expédie à terre. Mais elle ne vit rien venir.

« J'y vais avec Lana. »

« Oh. Oh... »

Tout à coup, toutes les pièces du puzzle se réemboîtèrent. Lana, ses délicates taches de rousseur, ses longs cheveux roux, ses yeux d'un bleu presque gris, sa légère crispation à l'évocation du Bal, sa main posée sur le bras d'Augustus.

« Oh... Pardon, Lana. J'avais pas... enfin, pardon », bafouilla-t-elle.

« C'est rien », répondit Lana avec un haussement d'épaules.

Comme un robot, Héméra tourna les talons. Monta une à une les marches de son dortoir. S'étala de toute sa longueur sur son lit. Elle enferma dans une petite boîte le flot de sentiments qui tentait de s'évader, rangea la petite boîte quelque part dans un coin perdu de son esprit. Dormir, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait en tête. Le reste, la tristesse, la déception, l'humiliation, elle aurait bien le temps de leur ouvrir la porte demain.

 **X**

Dolly descendit les marches de la tour d'Astronomie, relut les annotations et les schémas dont elle avait rempli son cahier. Elle avait observé des variations au niveau de la Beltégeuse, dans la constellation d'Orion. Depuis quelques temps, Dolly était en proie à de violentes crises d'insomnie. Autant mettre ces heures perdues à profit. Alors, presque toutes les nuits, elle se rendait à la tour d'Astronomie pour observer le mouvement des étoiles. Elle avait remarqué des variations dans sa magie, en fonction de la position des constellations dans le ciel et des phases de la lune. C'était la nouvelle piste qu'elle tentait d'explorer. Il fallait tout envisager, tout étudier, se donner le plus de chances possibles de s'en tirer.

Elle n'avait pas encore une idée très claire de ce qu'elle avait en face, mais elle avait suffisamment côtoyé Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Wilkes et Yaxley pour imaginer avec une précision terrifiante quel genre de tortures ils réservaient à ceux qui leur tournaient le dos. Ce qui l'intriguait, non, ce qui l'effrayait c'était d'imaginer que tous ces petits despotes avides de pouvoir avaient prêté allégeance à quelqu'un. Parce que ça voulait dire que quelqu'un... quelqu'un avait réussi à leur faire plier le genou. Et ce quelqu'un, Dolly espérait ne jamais croiser sa route.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes le temps de relire une page de son carnet, entoura les résultats d'un calcul, en se promettant de creuser un peu plus : en cycle de lune croissant, ses sorts gagnaient de 3,2 à 6,9% de puissance, selon l'échelle qu'elle avait mise en place elle-même. Elle utilisait le même sort, chaque nuit, et notait religieusement la moindre variation d'efficacité, de puissance et de précision.

Elle mit un genou à terre pour poser son sac, et y rangea minutieusement son carnet. Elle entendit des voix, pas plus hautes que des murmures, bruisser dans le couloir. Un frisson la parcourut quand elle reconnut l'intonation traînante, cruelle, de Rodolphus. Elle suivit le couloir jusqu'à son angle, veillant à se fondre dans l'obscurité. Là, dans un corridor dérobé, devant une fenêtre qui découpait leur silhouette en ombre chinoise, Rodolphus parlait à une fille que Dolly n'arriva pas à identifier.

« C'est un privilège, ne l'oublie pas. Vous n'êtes que deux. »

La fille se tourna légèrement. La lumière de la lune éclaira son visage. Le sang de Dolly se glaça. C'était la Ségestrie.

« Je sais. C'est un honneur », murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix ondula, roula comme une vague contre les pierres du couloir. Rodolphus eut un mouvement de recul.

« Arrête ça tout de suite », gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

La Ségestrie se décala de nouveau et son visage disparut dans l'ombre. Elle ne répondit pas. Prise d'une pulsion incontrôlable, Dolly se pencha légèrement, essayant d'apercevoir un peu mieux la scène. Le bout de sa chaussure rencontra durement le mur et elle dut se faire violence pour réprimer un cri de douleur. La Ségestrie tourna la tête, si brusquement, que Dolly eut l'impression qu'elle la faisait pivoter à 180 degrés. Les lueurs nocturnes balayèrent son visage : sa peau mate, ses cheveux blancs, ses iris d'un gris si clairs qu'ils paraissaient translucides, et sa bouche, presque trop grande pour s'accorder avec le reste de ses traits.

« Je dois y aller », annonça-t-elle de sa voix atone.

Son regard croisa celui de Dolly une brève seconde, la tétanisant au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle se sentit comme un insecte pris au piège dans la toile d'une araignée, incapable de bouger, de s'enfuir. La Ségestrie tourna les talons et disparut derrière une porte. Tapie dans l'obscurité, Dolly osait à peine respirer. Rodolphus attendit quelques secondes avant de se mettre en mouvement. Ses pas claquèrent dans le silence. Il passa devant Dolly, s'arrêta. De là où il se tenait, il ne pouvait pas la voir mais par mesure de précaution, elle se recula encore un peu dans l'ombre. La voix du Serpentard résonna dans tout le couloir, grave, traînante.

« Je te laisse jusqu'à la rentrée, Dolly. »

Il lui avait dit ça sans même tourner la tête vers le coin d'obscurité dans lequel elle était recroquevillée. La clarté de la lune, qui passait par la fenêtre, découpait un rectangle de lumière au niveau de sa bouche et de ses épaules. Sa bouche n'était qu'un trait fin, blême.

Les mains dans les poches, il se tourna vers elle, s'avança d'un pas. Le rectangle lumineux dévoila ses yeux, noirs, froids.

« Les choses vont changer, Dolly. Assure-toi de faire le bon choix. »

Il fit demi-tour et elle crut longtemps entendre ses pas, en écho dans tout le château.

 **X**

Inspirer. Expirer. Héméra noua ses cheveux en queue de cheval, bien serrée. Enfila ses protections. Examina son balai sous toutes les coutures, enleva les brindilles fendues ou tordues, avant de le poser et de se redresser, les mains dans le dos, face à son équipe.

« Bon... ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'y pense, que j'essaye d'établir des stratégies mais autant vous le dire tout de suite, Potter est une pointure. Un génie du Quidditch. Tous les plans que je pourrais emprunter à des bouquins, il les connaîtra. Sans mentionner le fait que techniquement, ils sont beaucoup plus balèzes que nous. »

« Mais alors... qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? », demanda Gianni, les lèvres tremblantes. « On déclare forfait ? »

Elle aimait bien Gianni. Il avait quatorze ans mais on lui en aurait plus facilement donné onze. Un maigrichon, blond, les cheveux bouclés et l'air toujours vulnérable. Une gueule d'ange, en somme. Mais à Serpentard, on se méfie toujours de l'eau qui dort.

« Non, on ne déclare pas forfait. On va essayer de les piéger. On va jouer en défense, d'accord ? On ne va jamais attaquer, on va se contenter de protéger nos anneaux. Assez longtemps pour qu'ils deviennent négligents au niveau de leur défense, et là, on passera en attaque, on va essayer d'exploiter leur inattention. Pas sûr que ça marche, mais c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux. Vous voyez l'écharpe que j'ai autour du cou ? »

La majorité des joueurs acquiesça : leur victoire contre les Poufsouffle conférait à Emma une nouvelle légitimité à diriger l'équipe. Deux-trois éléments problématiques continuaient de jouer les indisciplinés, Cordello en tête de liste.

« Observez-moi bien pendant le match. Tant que j'ai l'écharpe, on la joue en défense. Le moment où je m'en débarrasse, on attaque. C'est bien compris ? »

« C'est complètement débile. Faut les prendre de vitesse », contesta Cordello.

« Primo, je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Cordello. Et deuxio, ils sont mille fois plus rapides que nous. Donc t'es gentil, tu te la fermes. »

Cordello murmura une insulte dans sa barbe mais n'insista pas. Ils finirent de se préparer en silence avant de monter les marches. Le coup de sifflet retentit.

 **X**

Voilà. A peine vingt minutes de jeu et déjà, Cordello foutait la merde. Il se bornait à foncer en attaque, avec l'ambition ridicule de feinter les Gryffondor, de mettre un but et d'être sacré homme du match. Résultat : l'équipe était complètement paumée, jouait n'importe comment et était menée 70 à 0.

« CORDELLO ! ARRÊTE ! », lui hurla-t-elle alors qu'il venait de prendre le Souaffle des mains de Gianni et fonçait vers les anneaux rouge et or.

Evidemment, quatorze secondes plus tard, Sirius récupérait le Souaffle, et fonçait vers leurs buts à eux. Héméra n'hésita pas une seconde, elle fit tournoyer sa batte et l'abattit sur un Cognard avec un peu plus de violence que nécessaire. Sirius l'évita en plongeant vers le bas, sans manquer de lui adresser un sourire goguenard doublé d'un haussement de sourcil provocateur. Elle réprima un grognement de frustration, et fonça vers un autre Cognard qu'elle envoya de nouveau vers le Gryffondor. Il l'esquiva d'une embardée à droite.

« Va falloir faire mieux que ça, Vanity », se moqua-t-il avant d'envoyer son Souaffle droit dans l'anneau central.

Elle eut envie de lui arracher les yeux. Cordello récupéra la balle et sprinta vers les buts adverses, ignorant les rappels à l'ordre de sa Capitaine. Elle donna un coup de fouet à son balai pour essayer de rattraper Adrian, lui hurla :

« CORDELLO ! SI TU ARRÊTES PAS TOUT DE SUITE TES CONNERIES, JE TE VIRE DE L'EQUIPE ! »

« Ta gueule ! »

Elle s'arrêta net, cligna des yeux, abasourdie. Il lança son Souaffle qui fut dégagé sans mal par la gardienne Gryffondor. Le reste de l'équipe des Serpentard, déboussolé, volait un peu au hasard, perdait le Souaffle à la moindre occasion, se laissait passer devant sans réagir. Un carnage. Un putain de carnage.

Elle vola de nouveau vers Cordello. Merde, c'était elle la Capitaine. C'était à elle de reprendre en main son équipe. Sinon, ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient tous raison : elle n'avait pas le cran nécessaire pour faire une bonne meneuse.

« Adrian ! », cria-t-elle, arrivée à son niveau. « Tu es en train de perdre le reste de l'équipe ! Arrête de jouer perso, s'il te plaît ! »

Il se tourna vers elle, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

« J'en ai rien à foutre, de l'équipe ! Rien à foutre de tes bons sentiments ! Tu sais pas gérer une putain d'équipe et aujourd'hui, tout le monde va s'en rendre compte. »

Il lui donna un coup d'épaule et traça tout droit vers un attaquant Gryffondor qui venait de s'emparer du Souaffle. Héméra le regarda s'éloigner, décontenancée. Elle mit quelques secondes à se reprendre, repéra Rabastan et le rejoignit.

« S'il te plaît, calme Adrian avant que je lui arrache la tête. »

Rabastan acquiesça, vola jusqu'à Cordello, lui barra la route. Le match continuait à se jouer, tout autour d'eux. Elle entendit vaguement le commentateur annoncer un 110 à 0. Dans les tribunes, ça remuait en tout sens. Du rouge, du vert, des cris, des applaudissements, des chants. Tout lui paraissait flou. Cordello voulut contourner Rabastan qui s'énerva, cria quelque chose à Adrian en faisant de grands gestes. Héméra dut manquer quelque chose parce que la seconde d'après, Cordello saisissait Rabastan par le col pour essayer de le faire tomber de son balai.

« Lâche-le ! », hurla Héméra en fonçant vers eux. « Lâche-le ! »

Et le reste s'enchaîna trop vite pour qu'elle ait le temps de réagir. Cordello donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de Rabastan, lui arracha sa batte, se retourna vers Héméra et frappa de toutes ses forces un Cognard qui lui passa sous le nez. A peine dix secondes. A peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Le Cognard fonça vers elle, la percuta de plein fouet. Ses poumons se vidèrent d'un coup brusque, elle fut propulsée en arrière dans un hurlement étranglé. Accrochée au manche de son balai, elle tournoya sur elle-même. Ciel, terre, ciel, terre, le monde changea un bon millier de fois de sens. Elle se sentit tomber, voulut ralentir la chute, s'accrocha à son balai. _Ne lâche pas, ne lâche pas, ne lâche pas. Sinon tu meurs._ C'est la dernière pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. Un violent craquement se répercuta dans tout son corps. Dos au sol, elle hoqueta, cherchant désespérément de l'air. De l'air. Respirer. Respirer. Elle n'arrivait plus à remplir ses poumons, l'oxygène lui échappait. Ses mains tirèrent son col, déchirant le tissu. Le décor devint flou, le blanc du ciel, la silhouette des joueurs qui s'étaient tous arrêtés. Quelqu'un se posa à côté d'elle.

« Emma, ça va ? »

Elle reconnut la voix de Rabastan.

« Emma ? »

Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, obstruant le reste du paysage, et elle perdit connaissance.

 **X**

« Emma ! »

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'infirmerie. Dolly et Sati arrivèrent en courant, malgré les remontrances de Pomfresh, et se précipitèrent à son chevet. Dolly l'inspecta immédiatement, prit son pouls, vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre, tandis que Sati fondait en larmes, se jetant dans les bras d'Héméra, lui arrachant une grimace douloureuse.

« Mes... côtes, Sati. »

« Pardon, Emma », hoqueta-t-elle sans pour autant mettre fin à son étreinte. « J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai cru que t'étais morte... Rabastan n'arrêtait pas de répéter que tu ne respirais plus quand il t'a amené à l'infirmerie et cette vieille peau ne nous a pas laissé te voir avant aujourd'hui... »

« Tu as eu de la fièvre, cette nuit ? Tu as des côtes cassées ? Tes cervicales ont été touchées ? Au niveau de ta vision, tout va bien ? Tu as des vertiges ? », demanda Dolly, en levant le bras d'Emma pour observer ses plaies.

« Et après... après... j'ai pensé qu'ils te gardaient cachée pour une bonne raison... J'avais peur qu'ils se servent de toi comme cobaye... pour des expériences... des expériences secrètes... On a essayé de venir te voir pendant la nuit, vers quatre heures du matin, pour te faire sortir avant qu'ils ne te transforment en mutant hybride... »

« Non, on est venu la voir pour nous assurer que tout allait bien », corrigea Dolly. « Ça te fait mal, quand j'appuie là ? Et là ? Tu as combien de tension ? »

« … mais la porte était fermée ! Fermée ! Je voulais casser la fenêtre pour te faire sortir mais Dolly ne voulait pas. Elle a dit qu'on allait avoir des ennuis... Et toi, pendant ce temps, t'étais là, derrière la porte, au seuil de la mort... »

« Elle n'était pas au seuil de la mort. C'est quoi, le diagnostic ? Tu pourras sortir quand ? Pomfresh t'a donné de la poudre de pavot ? Pas plus de 0,05 grammes, surtout. Et chaque dose doit être espacée de six heures. »

« Et Pomfresh... Pomfresh nous disait que tout allait bien... _Arrêtez de marteler la porte en hurlant, vous allez réveiller mes patients,_ elle disait, _vous verrez votre amie demain_... Demain ! Je savais que tu serais morte, le lendemain ! »

« Qui a parlé de mort ? », s'offusqua Dolly. « Pomfresh t'a dit que ton pronostic vital était engagé ? C'est n'importe quoi. Je vais aller m'expliquer avec elle. »

« Sati, Dolly, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! Je n'arrive même plus à penser », les interrompit Emma.

Elle repoussa Sati avec douceur et dégagea sa main de l'emprise de Dolly qui vérifiait ses articulations.

« Tout va bien, tout va bien ! », leur assura-t-elle. « A moins qu'on m'ait fait subir des expérimentations pendant mon sommeil, tout va bien... »

Devant les yeux grand écarquillés de Sati, elle s'empressa de préciser :

« C'est une blague, Sati, une BLAGUE ! Personne n'a fait d'expérience et je sortirai dimanche, juste à temps pour prendre le train avec vous. »

« Mais... tu peux pas sortir ce soir ? Tu vas rater le Bal ? », s'inquiéta Sati.

« Pour l'instant, je peux à peine marcher. Et puis, de toute façon, j'ai pas envie d'y aller. »

« Oh. Pourquoi ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Madame Pomfresh débarqua en trombe, leur jetant un regard désapprobateur.

« Vous avez sept minutes de retard sur la fin des visites. C'est l'heure du déjeuner, allez, on déguerpit. »

Sati lui jeta un regard noir mais consentit à quitter la pièce, précédée de Dolly. A l'instant où la porte de l'infirmerie se referma, le silence lui parut insoutenable.

 **X**

« Donc plutôt comme ça ? », demanda Sati en nouant ses cheveux en tresse. « Ou comme ça ? », continua-t-elle en les ramenant grossièrement en chignon.

« Chignon », vota Dolly.

« Carrément chignon », approuva Héméra.

Sati se tourna vers Dolly, le regard implorant.

« Tu peux me le faire ? »

« Bien sûr, chaton. »

Dolly avait le coup de main, pour ça. A croire qu'elle avait passé sa vie à coiffer des têtes de poupées. Maintenant qu'Emma avait appris l'existence de sa sœur, pas mal de choses s'expliquaient. Elle observa Dolly brosser les cheveux de Sati, puis, avec douceur, échafauder un chignon. Elles étaient venues se préparer pour le Bal à l'infirmerie, toutes les deux assises sur le lit d'Emma. Une pile de robes et d'accessoires en tout genre jonchaient le sol. Étonnant que Pomfresh ne soit pas déjà venue piquer sa crise, d'ailleurs.

« Elle est passée où, Pomfresh ? Je suis sûre qu'elle fricote avec Rusard. »

Sati détourna les yeux, le regard fuyant, bredouilla deux trois phrases incompréhensibles mais qui avaient tout l'air de suggérer qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas dire. Elle finit par lâcher un très peu convaincant _je sais pas_.

« Comment ça, tu ne sais pas où elle est ? », insista Emma. « Elle vous a bien laissé rentrer, non ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je sais plus... C'était il y'a longtemps, tu sais... »

« C'était il y a vingt minutes, à peine. »

Sati était carrément nerveuse, maintenant.

« Je sais pas, moi. Peut-être qu'elle est partie faire une balade. C'est joli, les bords du Lac. »

« En hiver ? A dix-neuf heures ? »

« Mais arrête de me harceler, je sais pas, je t'ai dit ! Peut-être qu'elle est partie en vacances plus tôt que prévu ou peut-être... peut-être qu'elle est morte, voilà, t'es contente ! »

Emma la dévisagea suspicieusement.

« Wow, ça a vite dégénéré cette histoire, quand même. Ça commence par une balade au bord du Lac et ça finit en présomption de mort. »

« C'est parce que tu m'angoisses avec toutes tes questions, là. »

Emma se détourna de Sati, au bord de la crise de nerfs, se pencha pour apercevoir Dolly, toujours affairée à faire tenir en place le chignon de sa camarade.

« Bon, Dolly, tu m'expliques avant que Sati ne nous fasse une crise cardiaque ? »

Dolly haussa les épaules.

« On a mis du somnifère dans son thé », répondit-elle simplement, comme si ça tenait de l'évidence.

« Quoi ? Mais vous êtes folles ! »

« Elle ne voulait pas qu'on reste plus de trente minutes. J'avais pas envie de batailler donc j'ai opté pour la solution simple. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux, les dévisagea tour à tour. Le niveau de culpabilité de Dolly avoisinait les zéro alors que celui de Sati semblait crever le plafond. Elle était au bord de l'apoplexie, se frottait les mains nerveusement en soupirant, le regard toujours fuyant. Emma éclata de rire, le regretta immédiatement quand elle sentit son rire se répercuter dans chaque fissure de ses côtes abîmées.

« Je crois que c'est le plus bel acte d'amour qu'on ne m'ait jamais destiné », acheva-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ça eut le don de calmer Sati qui arrêta de se triturer les mains et lui sourit. Dolly, derrière elle, se pencha pour lui adresser un bref clin d'œil.

« Alors ? », demanda Sati en se relevant.

Avec sa robe de velours bleu nuit, ses bracelets dorés à chaque poignet, et son chignon bas, Sati était à couper le souffle. Emma se sentit émue sans trop savoir pourquoi. Dolly posa une main sur son épaule, s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Elle a bien grandi notre petite Sati, hein ? Et comment on va faire, quand elle quittera la maison ? Oublie pas de donner des nouvelles à tes vieux parents, chaton. »

Sati leva les yeux au ciel, irritée, mais un sourire en coin vint discréditer son semblant d'agacement.

« Bon, on y va ? », initia Dolly en se levant.

Elle était jolie aussi, dans le style Dolly : toujours simple, couleurs neutres et coupes parfaites. Un chignon tressé, une robe noire près du corps, un dos en dentelle. Élégant sans fioritures. Du Dolly tout craché.

« On repassera te faire un topo dans la soirée ! », promit Dolly en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Je serai tes yeux et tes oreilles, Emma ! », ajouta Sati en lui faisant un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître derrière la porte de l'infirmerie.

 **X**

Elle passa le reste de la soirée à se demander comment était le Bal. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû y aller, tout compte fait. Mais... non. Elle avait fait le bon choix. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait là-bas, de toute façon ? Elle aurait dansé cinq minutes, se serait sentie mal à l'aise le reste du temps, aurait bu une mixture infecte qu'Augustus aurait préparé pour l'occasion, aurait vu Sirius danser avec Séléna, peut-être même l'embrasser. Pas vraiment le programme idéal. En attendant, elle s'ennuyait toute seule dans cette grande salle déserte. Évidemment, l'infirmerie, habituellement toujours bondée, était aussi vide qu'une bouteille de Bière-au-beurre après un passage de Mulciber. Plombée par le silence, elle se concentra sur l'horloge au-dessus de sa tête, comptant les secondes en suivant des yeux la trotteuse.

 **X**

« Bon, on est d'accord, ça, on n'en parle pas à Emma. »

 _Ça_ , c'était un décor à couper le souffle. Une brise chargée de flocons tourbillonnaient entre les élèves, ébouriffant les cheveux, bruissant entre les robes, des sculptures de glace pirouettaient dans tous les sens et un gigantesque lustre en cristal tournoyait au plafond, envoyant des lueurs tantôt dorées, tantôt argentées se refléter sur tous les visages émerveillés de la salle. L'humeur était plus festive qu'à l'habitude, un joyeux brouhaha régnait et même McGonagall se laissait aller à un petit mouvement des épaules qui avait tout l'air d'être les prémices d'une danse. Une seconde, Dolly et Sati restèrent ébahies, avant de se ressaisir.

« Ça non plus, on ne lui en touche pas un mot », murmura Dolly en pointant le mur du fond contre lequel Sirius était appuyé, les bras croisés, un sourire lascif aux lèvres.

Séléna était penchée à son oreille, lui chuchotant on ne sait quelle promesse nocturne. Quelque chose de visiblement assez suggestif pour lui arracher un sourire.

« Bon, notre version des faits, c'est que tout était laid, que l'ambiance était pesante et la nourriture immangeable. »

Sati hocha la tête.

« On peut même lui dire que j'ai vomi à cause d'une intoxication alimentaire. Non, mieux, que tout le monde était malade et que le Bal a été annulé », enchérit Sati.

« Chaton, il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes le sens de la mesure. »

Sati en convint. Elle avait légèrement tendance à se laisser entraîner par son imagination. Elle devait bien être la seule Serpentard sur dix générations à ne pas savoir mentir.

Elle s'orientèrent vers le buffet se servirent une part de carrot cake. Mauvaise nouvelle : il était délicieux. Même là-dessus, elles allaient devoir mentir. Rabastan les rejoignit d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans les poches de son costume bleu nuit. Après des années à le fréquenter, Sati fut étonnée de remarquer qu'il était beau. Ça la frappa pour la toute première fois. Ses cheveux bouclés, ses yeux bruns, sa peau mate aux embruns méditerranéens, ses longs cils et son air toujours amusé, détaché, comme si tout ce qui l'entourait n'était rien d'autre qu'un immense terrain de jeux.

« Tu danses, Babydolly ? »

Elle s'apprêtait à refuser mais Sati la poussa sans ménagement vers Rabastan.

« Elle va te dire non mais ne l'écoute pas. Elle a bien besoin de se détendre un peu. »

Dolly lui jeta le regard qu'on réserve généralement aux cas de hautes trahisons alors que Rabastan l'entraînait vers la piste de danse.

« J'aime pas danser », marmonna Dolly.

« Moi non plus », sourit Rabastan. « C'est juste une bonne excuse pour pouvoir poser mes mains sur tes hanches sans me prendre une gifle. »

Dolly pencha la tête, une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es infernal, Rabastan. »

Il fit son éternelle moue, celle du gamin indiscipliné, et elle se laissa aller à passer ses bras autour de son cou. A travers la dentelle de sa robe, elle sentit la main de Rabastan suivre la ligne de son dos. Quelque chose s'anima au fond d'elle.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? »

« On fait semblant de danser et on fait des paris. »

« Hors de question que je t'encourage dans ce qui m'a tout l'air d'être une addiction de plus en plus inquiétante... »

« C'est ça, ou je demande l'attention de toute la salle et je me lance dans une longue, fastidieuse et très humiliante déclaration d'amour publique. »

Elle poussa un soupir, pesa rapidement le pour et le contre. Rien ne pouvait concurrencer l'angoisse d'une centaine d'yeux fixés sur eux pendant qu'un Rabastan à genoux lui déclarait sa flamme. Oh, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Rabastan saurait rendre ça extrêmement embarrassant. Il lui adressa un sourire victorieux, sentant sa motivation vaciller.

« Quel genre de paris ? », abdiqua-t-elle, méfiante.

Il la fit légèrement pivoter, et de la main qui enserrait la sienne, il pointa Mulciber en train de danser tout seul, les bras en l'air, essayant de chanter sur la musique. De toute évidence, il ne connaissait pas les paroles et se contentait de réinventer les siennes : _c'est qui, c'est qui le meilleur ? C'est Mulci, Mulciber !_ Dolly leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'humilité.

« Je te parie qu'il finit torse-nu, à danser sur la table, avant la fin de la soirée. »

« Trop facile », protesta Dolly. « Se désaper et danser sur les tables, c'est son activité préférée sur terre. »

Du menton, elle indiqua quelqu'un dans le dos de Rabastan.

« Je te parie qu'ils finissent ensemble avant la fin de l'année. »

Feignant toujours de danser, Dolly dans les bras, Rabastan tourna pour apercevoir de qui elle parlait. _Potter et Evans._ Rabastan secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, pas de paris à long terme », conclut-il, intransigeant. « On doit avoir la réponse ce soir. »

« Dommage, je voulais parier que ton frère allait finir l'année avec au moins une bonne dizaine de MST. »

« J'aurais jamais accepté de parier », répondit-il avec un regard sévère, avant de se fendre d'un grand sourire. « Je ne parie jamais quand je suis sûr de perdre. »

« Ok, ok. Plus sérieusement, je te parie que Sati rembarre Mulciber avant la fin de la soirée. »

« Autant parier que le soleil va se lever demain. Merlin, mais où est passé ton goût du risque ? »

Elle fit exprès de marcher sur son pied, par vengeance. Pour toute réponse, il la renversa en arrière, une main dans son dos. Rabastan penché au-dessus d'elle, elle n'apercevait plus que son grand sourire, et son sourcil arqué avec arrogance.

« Alors, tu fais moins la maligne, maintenant. »

« Relève-moi ! », protesta-t-elle.

« Si tu promets de bien te tenir. »

« Crève. »

Elle se sentait légèrement étourdie, basculée en arrière comme ça, et Rabastan, penché au-dessus d'elle, tout sourire.

« J'ai pas bien entendu, tu m'as dit _je t'aime_ , c'est ça ? »

Elle rit à gorge déployée, des mèches de cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux.

« Non, j'ai dit _crève_. »

« De si vilains mots, dans une si jolie bouche. »

« Allez, relève-moi, idiot ! »

Il approcha son visage de son cou, elle le sentit tout près, sa peau frôlant la sienne. Il prit un malin plaisir à l'effleurer du bout des lèvres, suivre la ligne de son cou. _C'est si gentiment demandé_ , murmura-t-il et elle sentit chaque mot courir sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux, sentit les lèvres de Rabastan embrasser son cou, une rivière de frissons la parcourut, la bouleversa, la remua comme un séisme.

Et soudain, il la remit sur pied et le monde retrouva son équilibre. Il continuèrent de danser, l'un contre l'autre. Mais quelque chose avait changé, elle était tout à coup consciente de la chaleur du corps de Rabastan, de sa main droite qui tenait toujours fermement la sienne, de sa main gauche sur la cambrure de son dos, de la fièvre qui embrasait son propre corps, de son parfum, tout autour d'elle, quelque chose qui lui rappelait le soleil du sud et la terre craquelée.

« Je te parie que Rosier embrasse Alecto avant la fin de la soirée », reprit-il, comme si de rien n'était.

Dolly mit quelques secondes à réagir, le temps de retrouver pied, d'atterrir. Puis, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Qui ? »

Il la fit tournoyer sur elle-même – pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir Alecto, assise sur une chaise, dévorant des yeux Evan Rosier en train de danser avec une Serdaigle quelconque – avant de la réceptionner entre ses bras, dans la même position qu'un instant plus tôt.

« Alecto et Rosier, t'es malade ? Jamais. »

« On parie ? »

« Je te sens venir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux parier ? »

« Tu le sais très bien, Babydolly. Une soirée avec toi. Avec ou sans dîner aux chandelles, c'est toi qui vois. »

Elle baissa d'un ton, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« D'accord. Et si je gagne, tu me donnes toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin sur les Mangemorts. »

« Deal. »

Il déposa un furtif baiser sur sa joue et quitta la piste de danse.

 **X**

« Ouh la, je peux pas te répondre comme ça », paniqua Jamie Corkswood. « Tu me prends au dépourvu. Faudrait que j'y réfléchisse. »

« Euh, d'accord. »

« Non, mais quand même, c'est une question compliquée. »

Oui, enfin, non. Pas vraiment, en fait. Sati ne lui avait pas non plus demandé de lui expliquer la théorie de la relativité. Elle lui avait juste demandé sa couleur préférée. Elle avait déjà exploité tout ce qu'elle pouvait en matière de discussions, de _alors, Poufsouffle, c'est sympa ?_ à _et sinon, tu t'es déjà demandé ce qui arriverait si on devenait tous muets, tout d'un coup ?_ Elle avait eu une réponse assez claire à cette question en endurant un long silence embarrassant de plusieurs minutes.

« A la limite, je peux te répondre en pourcentages. Voilà, on va faire ça. Donc, je dirais que j'aime le bleu à 28% en admettant que 100% soit le pourcentage qui corresponde à ma couleur préférée. »

Sati le dévisagea, pas tout à fait sûre de la réponse à apporter à ce type d'affirmation.

« Non, je m'emballe un peu. Pas 28%, plutôt 24%. Oui, voilà, ça me semble déjà plus correct. Et alors, le rouge... le rouge, 16%. Sans aucune hésitation, 16%. »

« Oui, d'accord. C'est très... précis. »

« Attends, parce que c'est là que ça se complique. Le jaune, de base, obtiendrait un petit score de 11%. Mais comme c'est la couleur de ma maison, je lui rajoute un indice bonus de +12%, ce à quoi j'additionne 2% parce qu'il paraît que je porte super bien le jaune. Ce qui nous fait donc un total de 25%. En toute logique, le bleu devrait donc être ma couleur préférée, mais finalement le jaune l'emporte avec un petit pour cent supplémentaire. Tu vois, c'était pas évident, hein. Alors, les couleurs secondaires, je t'en parle même pas ! Là, c'est carrément une équation à plusieurs inconnues ! »

Il se mit à rire. Sati étouffa un soupir. Assise sur une chaise, à l'écart de la piste, elle n'avait pas dansé de la soirée. Dolly avait raison, elle aurait dû dire non à Jamie. D'ailleurs, Dolly, elle, avait l'air de bien s'amuser dans les bras de Rabastan. Sati en était presque jalouse.

« Cela dit, j'aime pas le vert. Étonnant, non ? Quand on pense aux pourcentages du jaune et du bleu... »

« Non non, mais c'est bon, j'ai compris. Oublie ma question », s'empressa-t-elle d'intervenir, en prévision de la longue explication pourcentée qui risquait de s'ensuivre.

Il se tut et la regarda, blessé. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Pardon, Jamie. C'est juste que... »

« Je t'ennuie, j'ai compris. »

« Non, c'est pas ça. Mais tu dois bien avouer qu'on a un peu du mal à communiquer, tous les deux... »

Il haussa les épaules, rajusta la rose rouge fixé à sa boutonnière.

« C'est parce que tu m'intimides. »

Sati éclata de rire avant de se reprendre, réalisant que Jamie était on ne peut plus sérieux. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment, _elle_ , elle pouvait intimider qui que ce soit. Qu'on puisse être impressionné face à Dolly, ça, elle comprenait : son autorité naturelle, son érudition, ses regards noirs plus dissuasifs que n'importe quelle menace. Ok, ça, elle l'entendait. Avant de la connaître, Sati avait une peur bleue de Dolly. Elle pouvait aussi imaginer qu'on puisse être décontenancé par Héméra, avec son aisance frôlant l'arrogance, sa facilité à ne s'embarrasser d'aucune barrière, d'aucune limite. Mais elle ? _Elle_ ?

« Tu rigoles, non ? Moi, je t'intimide ? »

« Oui », avoua-t-il en triturant un accroc sur son pantalon de costume. « Tu es... je ne sais pas. Tu es tellement Sati que j'ai du mal à trouver un autre adjectif. J'ai hésité plus de trois mois avant de te demander de m'accompagner au Bal. Non, c'est même pas vrai. J'y pense depuis trois ans. J'ai envie de te parler depuis la cérémonie de répartition. Et pour ce qui est du Bal, je voulais déjà te demander de m'accompagner, en cinquième année. Mais tu y étais allée avec un Serdaigle de septième année. Voilà. Je sais, c'est pas très glorieux. Et je suis pas tout seul, tu as ton lot d'admirateurs dans chaque maison, Sati. »

Sati se trouva complètement déboussolée.

« Euh, bon. Et si... si j'allais nous chercher à boire ? Ça nous aidera à nous détendre un peu... »

Jamie hocha la tête et Sati déguerpit sans demander son reste. Elle fila jusqu'au buffet, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle avait du mal à trier convenablement le flot d'informations qu'elle venait d'assimiler. Elle n'en eut pas le temps, un Mulciber excessivement éméché s'approcha d'elle.

« Hé, Sati. Sati jolie... Tu veux pas qu'on... »

« Non, Mulciber. »

« Allez, on remonte dans ma chambre et on fait ça vite fait. »

« Présenté comme ça, ça donne très envie, mais je vais quand même devoir me faire violence et décliner. »

Elle se servit un verre de liquide violet, le porta à ses lèvres. Sirop de violette. Ça ferait l'affaire, le temps de taxer un peu de liqueur à Augustus.

« Si tu veux pas le faire dans ma chambre, y'a toujours les toilettes, hein. »

Sati roula des yeux. Rester polie, surtout. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit : _quelle que soit la situation, il y'a toujours une façon de s'en tirer avec élégance_. Elle essayait, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, de suivre les adages maternels mais Mulciber ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

« Allez, c'est bon. Sois sympa, un peu. »

Elle se décala à l'autre bout du buffet, se contentant de l'ignorer. Il tituba jusqu'à elle, exhalant des relents de whisky.

« Allez, Sati. C'est pas ma faute si t'es belle comme ça, aussi. »

« Bon, Mulciber, laisse-moi tranquille maintenant. »

« Allez. »

Il la saisit par le poignet. Rester élégante. Surtout, rester élégante. Elle se dégagea de son emprise d'un geste du bras, assura un sourire crispé.

« Ne me touche pas. »

Elle se retourna pour partir pour de bon, mais cette fois, il l'attrapa plus fermement, la maintint en place d'une poigne brusque.

« Je veux juste que tu m'embrasses. Allez, fais pas ta coincée. »

Les yeux écarquillés, son regard se posa sur la main de Mulciber accroché à son bras, remonta jusqu'à son visage, ses yeux rouges d'alcool, ses lèvres sèches. Elle eut envie de vomir.

« Lâche-moi », murmura-t-elle.

Il lâcha un ricanement étranglé, colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle n'eut même pas l'occasion de le repousser, il tomba au sol, les yeux exorbités, le visage rouge. Ses mains saisirent sa gorge, comme s'il se débattait contre un étrangleur invisible. Sati se retourna, frappée de stupeur, chercha des yeux une explication logique. Trouva le sourire de Marlène, à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, au milieu de la foule, la baguette à la main. Son poignet exécuta un bref demi-cercle et Mulciber se mit à suffoquer. De la salive blanche se forma à la commissure de ses lèvres. Une seconde plus tard, Dolly déboula, se planta devant lui et abattit froidement le talon de sa chaussure sur sa main. Un long craquement retentit et Mulciber retrouva sa respiration en même temps qu'un hurlement rauque s'extirpait de sa gorge.

« La prochaine fois que tu la touches, je te tue », murmura Dolly avant d'aller se servir un verre au buffet.

« Connard », ponctua Sati.

Et tant pis pour l'élégance.

 **X**

Emma se réveilla en sursaut quand elle entendit geindre dans l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, avisa immédiatement l'horloge. 4h16. Les bougeoirs s'allumèrent un à un, alors que Pomfresh rentrait en furie dans l'infirmerie, escortée par Tetra et un élève en piteux état. Héméra mit une bonne minute à le reconnaître tant il était amoché. Adrian Cordello, le nez cassé, en sang, et un œil au beurre noir courant jusqu'au milieu de sa pommette, gémissait à chaque pas, malgré le bras de Tetra passé autour de sa taille.

« Installez-le sur le lit dix-sept, s'il vous plaît », ordonna sèchement Pomfresh. « C'est pas croyable, quand même, pas croyable. Parfois je me demande si c'est une école ou une animalerie, ici. Non mais vraiment, c'est pas croyable... Un soir de festivités, qui plus est... Vraiment, ces enfants sont des sagouins... »

Tetra ne dit rien, se contenta d'installer Cordello sur le lit indiqué sous le regard circonspect d'Emma. Alors que Pomfresh s'agitait à grands renforts de sorts de soin et de bandages, Tetra rejoignit Héméra, lui tendit une feuille de papier pliée.

« Tiens, Cordello avait ça sur lui. »

Déroutée, Emma prit le papier, l'observa un instant. Une écriture fine, avec de jolies boucles, indiquait simplement : _Vanity_. Elle déplia la lettre :

« _Joyeux Noël._ _S._ »

Avec un sourire entendu, Tetra s'éclipsa. Héméra relut vingt-sept fois le message, pour être bien sûre de ne pas être en proie à des hallucinations nocturnes dues à la poudre de pavot. Non, c'était bien Sirius. Qui lui offrait, pour Noël, la gueule cassée de Cordello. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'endormit, avec, pour toute berceuse, les pleurnichements d'Adrian.

 **XXXXX**

P _iapiapia ! (ma nouvelle façon de dire bonjour, j'expérimente des trucs)_

 _Bon, pardon pour le retard. Le pire, dans cette histoire, c'est que ce chapitre est prêt depuis un bon bout de temps mais je voulais prendre le temps de vous répondre à tous et à toutes avant de publier. Mais j'ai pas eu le temps - applaudissons tous en chœur mon organisation déplorable - et comme je pars dès ce soir pour une destination sans internet, je préfère publier maintenant ! C'est le plus long de tous les chapitres que j'ai jamais écrit. ça se fête... non ?_

 _En tout cas, j'aurais du mal à vous dire combien vos reviews m'ont touchée, vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment, et comme elles m'ont motivé à écrire ! Donc dès que je rentre, je vous réponds un par un, avec toute l'attention que vous méritez, mais en attendant, recevez tous une demi-tonne d'amour par colis télépathique (avec accusé de réception - vous me direz si vous l'avez reçu, du coup). Un peu encombrant, mais vous l'avez mérité._

 _On se retrouve très très très vite ! (En plus, le prochain chapitre - qui commence par le retour dans les familles - est déjà bien bien entamé)._

 _MUCHAS GRACIAS ENCORE, ENCORE & ENCORE. _

_(Et un merci tout spécial à mes amours de lectrices qui prennent le temps de commenter tous mes chapitre, ou presque. Je sais que ça vous prend du temps, et un sacré effort de mémoire pour vous souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le chapitre et me donner vos impressions. Et ça compte vraiment pour moi. Merci, un milliard de fois)._


End file.
